Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge initial plan A to restart his rebellion was given another plan. His memory copy and transfer to a female version of himself in another universe. As a sort of experiment for God to see how different method or sending different people back to the past affect the future. How will Luluko cope with the strange memories of her male self? Pairing Poll Closed! Suzululu!
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion**

 **A/N:I literally got this idea from writing a review to CrysisWar1234, 'Luluko of the Rebellion'(and very funny 2012 with the Lelouch from Thailand joke:I cringed and laugh at the same time). And I thought instead of Lelouch going back in time with his magnificent self or get gender bend because God is a troll. What if(making a connection to my Code Geass:Demon Child fanfic), R2(Lelouch) have his memory copy and pasted to a female version of him in another universe. As a sort of experiment for God to see how different method or sending different people back to the past affect the future. Since he rather bored of seeing Lelouch/Kallen/sometimes CC and then he may or may not give the ability to restore memory for the hundreds time.(no offense but the restored memory one is way too common).**

 **IMPORTANT!:I asked myself. If Lelouch was born female and become the 3rd Princess. Would she be raised a bit differently and how much of a different her personality be and would she make Zero male or female. She still a strategical genius but let just say she have a desire to be like a certain Empress. As well as a few other traits that are not too OOC.**

 **I don't own Code Geass. Please go enjoy the official release...**

 **AND my other two Code Geass fanfiction,Demon Child and Code Reaction:Season 1.**

 **This fanfic has a MAJOR connection to my Demon Child fanfic.**

—

Prologue

C-Worlds

16 Years after the Zero Requiem

—

"So R2, Tell me. Do you think they will succeed?",a figure who happen to be a thorn in Lelouch and the Zero Requiem side for 10 years. The two were playing a friendly game of chess with Lelouch being black and Eternal,white. The seat,table,and chess board were God conjure up after Time Zero was and Kallen were near the staircase leading to the main area, conversing with each other.

"Eternal,Or should your real name be *beep*. My daughter,Liliana vi Britannia will succeed. She is my successor who-",Lelouch was interrupted by the Zero clone.

"Can barely beat you in chess and couldn't surpass her mother piloting skill despite her...condition."

"Consider it a neutral route, a perfect harmony,a jack of all trade sort of girl.",Lelouch moves his king ahead of his forces.

"Hmph, Moving your King ahead? Why do the vi Britannia have a lack of self-preservation?",Eternal move his bishop alongside the Black King,"Check."

"If a king doesn't lead",Lelouch smirked and move his knight in positions to take his bishop forcing Eternal to reconsider what the Zero copy said,"how will he expect his subordinates to follow."

"Clever bastard",Eternal give a close mouth laugh,"Look like you learn something from your daughter."

"Her methods,I hope. May achieve a perfect Utopia. I was to vengeful and stubborn to recognize the compromise needed. And now...Checkmate",Lelouch queen and knight trap the white-clad Zero King piece,"Only by purposely putting the king in danger will an army reach its full potential. Under normal hands, a King is a centerpiece, the commander, the one the whole army die. Cause without the King, the army falls. But it meant the King must coward behind his own men hoping to not be placed in check. Now, my daughter is a father's worst nightmare safety wise. But what she could do is worth my praise."

"Lelouch, very few people can match your mind. I'm not one of them. Good luck gambling everything you work for on plan A.",Eternal remove his Zero-esque helmet,"You need it."

R2 suddenly felt his code acting up. The immortal then kneel over in pain as his memory flash before his eyes.

"LELOUCH!",CC and Kallen ran over,"What did you do *beep*"

The white Zero stood up,"That not me doing it."

"It was me",the voice of God, a disembodied voice of billion,no trillions spoke in synch,"I have taken the liberty to experiment a bit. I decided to duplicate your memory and implant it into the past you. The past you in a slightly different universe. Different yet similar to the one your bloodline and the others are going to."

Lelouch message his forehead,"Why?"

"A sort of personal experiment to see which route is best. You're welcome to view what your kids and their friends are doing in the past as well as this alternate universe.",God's voice boomed as two massive mirror form in front of them. The image started playing in both mirrors. One shows the Demon Child and others preparing for the birth of the Demon and the second, a very intriguing image.

"Sorry,Lelouch and waifu"

"HEY!",yelled Kallen.

" but...",CC nosebleed,"I'll hit that. I'll hit that hard and leave nothing behind."

The person in question was a 17-year-old girl in an Ashford Academy uniform walking towards a motorcycle commandeer by none other than, Rivals Comarcho. Actually, calling a girl is a bit of a stretch because, at first, glance, she seem more like women that guys and girl will drool over. The body of an angel,smooth creamy skin, long raven hair with bangs that reached her upper legs, clear complexion,and soft violet eyes. Overall, she what someone would consider a perfect girl.

"Damn,fem!Lelouch is hot."

SHUT UP CC!",Lelouch and Kallen yell at the witch to Eternal amusement.

"The only thing that rival that is teenage Marianne,you,and Lily."

"I want to feel offended but oddly I feel a bit more adequate.",explained Kallen.

"Wait, so only Lelouch is female in this universe",Eternal analyze,"And she getting how much of Lelouch memory?"

"Yes, For how much. From his childhood to his rise as Zero,and the Zero Requiem. ",God spoke,"But nothing after your Requiem. Plus,a message of how she got the memory. Knowing how smart she is. Since she is you. Luluko will realize I left out 16 years worth of it. Although, she would know in great detail about...private bedroom matters."

"Including the threesome",was Eternal.

Several different reaction happened in C World. Kallen turns red, Lelouch turn pale,CC laugh hysterically, and the white Zero(who nonOC identity will not be reveal in this fanfic) was visibly shaking with mirth.

—

Meanwhile,in said alternate dimension.

—

Luluko vi Britannia,3rd Princess of the Holy Britannia Empire. Consider one of the most beautiful girls of all of Ashford Academy,maybe even the Tokyo Settlement, was off gambling in order to pay the tuition and fee to attend the school. She could have lived there for free. But, a sense of pride allows her to decline it.

The raven hair beauty was on a way to substitute for noblemen who about to lose his match. Rivalz just so happen to be the guy friend she bats her eyelashes at to get a ride to any gambling destination. Luluko knows Milly have a car,she did get one for her sweet 16. But Lulu really doesn't want to be groped awake if she falls asleep in the she-devil car. Again.

"Ready,Lulu",Rivalz asked

"R-", Luluko suddenly scream as a massive headache and causing her to fall to her knees as Rivalz and several another student rush to her aid.

Luluko PoV

Truck...Shinjuku...Kallen...Geass...Suzaku...WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT GOING ON?! WHY MY NAME LELOUCH! IS THAT ME AS A GUY?! NO, MOTHER CARE ABOUT US! SHE'S NOT A TRAITOR!'

"LULUKO!"

"Rivalz?",Luluko looks up to see her blue hair friend and a few other student surround her.

"Are you okay?",he asked worried with other students nearby,"You scream and collapse to your knee. Maybe you shouldn't go today."

"No! I'm fine. Um, Let's just head out",she blurted out getting up quickly.

"Okay then...",the blue hair teen put on his helmet and start the motorcycle.

—

10 minute later

Luluko PoV

Inner monologue

—

What was all that? Whatever that was. Those flood of memories. There no way it can be real. But yet,It as if I,no he, experiences it. His motive and mines are the same. We somewhat act the same,but I'm slightly more sociable,slightly. Can it be that what I experience is an alternate version of me? That's the only logical conclusion I can think of. Interesting,C-World transfer the memories over,God experimenting with an alternate reality. Sword of Akasha,that bastard of a father,and no!

Mother wouldn't do that. If these memories from an alternate timeline then some things are bound to be different right? Right? There no fucking way the same mother that I try to become don't give a damn about me and Nunnally. I copy her hairstyle, a bit of her mannerism, and try to be an ace like her! I worship and loved her more than anyone else, especially Cornelia. If this is a clever fabrication, I discount every part of it.

Unfortunately, if things go as predicted today and the next. I will accept it as what to come and I will make a better rebellion then my alternate self. I will prevent all those unnecessary deaths. I will kill my father(if he got a code when I get to him. I will take joy in killing him repeatedly and dropping his regenerating corpse in a batch of molten iron) and I will...try to convince my mother to give up her stupid dream. If I fail to persuade her...I-I don't know what to do. Kill her like my alternate self-did.

If everything goes according to plan. Nunnally dream will be realized and no one I care for will have to die. Look like God is on my side father and uncle. And I can't wait to watch you and everything you work for burns. Now how the hell,am I gonna look that Kallen girl and that Green Witch in the eyes. Especially, with the knowledge that my other self...oh God damn you! You could've left that out! Is it possible to maim God with the sword of the Akasha just for that?!

"Lulu,We're here",Rivalz park the bike noticings the red face girl.

"Great, let hurry in",I said.

"Luluko,Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Calm down Rivalz. I'll be fine",I assured,"Now be a good boy and escort me to my next match"

He blushes slightly,"uuhh,s-sure,Lulu."

'This is the day a demon is born. This is the day I gain 'geass'. And if his/gender bends me memory are correct. I will kill Clovis',I smiled,'Let see if the future. His future the same as mine. How much of difference can I make this time around.'

—

 **A/N: I did say it was linked to my Demon Child fanfic. Hell if I were to write the Code Geass cast react to Code Geass(May write,still on planning board). I would have crossover aspect of Demon Child.**

 **Hey, Titanfire, if you're reading this. Arthur is not gonna be in this fic.(most likely he would be 1-2 at the time) You know why. Trust me. You do. I kinda PM the reason.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2-Phase 1

**Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Please support the official release.**

 **A/N: Okay, I will skip part(not skip, more like summarize) that are not necessary. Like General Bradley explaining to Clovis that the truck been stolen. Or Shirley and Milly talking about Luluko. I personally feel like this chapter a bit rush. But good.**

 **Now, there may be some confusion about the beginning of chapter 1. Long story short, I wrote what happen after the ending of my Code Geass:Demon Child fanfic(not finish yet and I did wrote part of the ending in the first few paragraph so it not really spoilers just stating the obvious). Liliana vi Britannia is Kallen/Lelouch daughter and Lelouch plan A is to send her back and make a better rebellion. Unfortunately or fortunately, there a change of plan...that all you need to know. Eternal is the 'antagonist' of that fanfic and Zero opposite. But here a hint...not everything as it seem and there is plot twist around every corner. We're clear on the confusion? Good...**

* * *

Speeding down the highway of the Tokyo Settlement, a stolen truck containing 'poison gas' was being pursued by Britannian officers in attack helicopters.

"This is Alpha-3! Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kph(kilometers per hour)!,"The first officer reported.

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!", ordered a second one.

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka. The secretary reported 59 casualties in this incident: 8 Britannians, and 51 others …",the news reporter explained.

"You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds.",a man said to a balding old man,who clearly about to lose the match.

Just then the door opens revealing a young, long hair beauty and her escort.

"Thank heaven! I'm saved! Are things going well at school?"

She nodded.

"What have we here, schoolgirl?",the nobleman looks at Luluko with interest.

"Hmpf. Well, look at this, a nobleman."

" I envy you, kids, have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets...What's your name?",he looks at me with a bored expression.

"Luluko... Lamperouge",she introduces

"Sound like an Eleven 1st name.",he sneered

"Woah! Now wait a minute! You can't win this one. It's impossible, right?",Rivalz look at the board

" Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?",she asked

"Ah... 20 minutes if we bust our hump.",he responded

"Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back."

"Huh?"

"I'll need 9 minutes. By the way, about yesterday?",she sat down

"Understood, sir. We'll discuss it later.", the old man agreed

"9 minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move.",the nobleman questions

"Enough time.",the raven-haired girl responded raising the king piece

"Hm? You start with the king?",he then laughs at what he consider a foolish move.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

So far, this memory of his is accurate, with a bit of divergent from the original script on my part. Nothing too big,but that noble pig try to set me up with his son. Let just say we raise the stake. I swallow my pride and play the dumb girl routine to make him ever more arrogant. I obliterated him, and now I have enough money to pay for the remainder of mines and Nunnally time at Ashford. Or enough to buy a few knightmares for an up and coming rebellion.

'Nunnally...I'm sorry.'

No,that not me. That he and I will make things different. I swear my little sister. I won't let it go down the same route. I highly doubt it goes down the same path since I'm a girl and it come with it own benefit and limitation, sadly.

" I love playing against the nobility!",my blue hair friend cheered as we left the building,"When they lose they always pay out of the way, 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record!"

'Clovis speech should appear soon.'

"He also didn't have much time to move, either. And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just overprivileged parasites, that's all."

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens?They're nothing like us Britannians…," he was interrupted by the shock of civilian and the special announcement

" What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?",a man wondered

"Those Elevens terrify me!"

"We apologize for the delay. Now His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation.",a female voice announced

"To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!", the spoiled bastard of a brother said.

Elsewhere, the passenger of the stolen truck ranted,"We're not Elevens! We're Japanese!"

" Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty.",he finished as the transmission cuts off.

"A moment of silence, please."

"Well, aren't you gonna join in?", he was getting the bike ready

"Aren't you?", I question.

" Heh... It's sort of embarrassing."

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it.", I explained,'Ever Geass someone to live wouldn't neither...Shirley.'

"Dang! That's dark, Lulu"

I look at the big screen where the emblem of the Empire is planted,"It's all about self-satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world."

'Unless I have something to say about it'

 **Normal PoV**

At the government building, Clovis completed his speech while attending a party. He was receiving praise for his performance. A moment later, General Bartley rushes to Clovis about news on his secret project. It wasn't long until he utter a faithful sentence.

"Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!",he yelled

"Alert 1! Alert 1! 4th, 7th, and 8th rapid reaction companies, as well as the 31st air ASSAULT Team, immediate scramble! Special Division 9, standby for deployment!",the military officer commanded as the pureblood hurry to their KMF and got ready for deployment.

* * *

 **LULUKO POV**

* * *

Elsewhere,Rivalz and Luluko are heading back to school.

" That first move you made..."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you start with the king?",he asked,'as predicted

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?",I said feeling a strange sense of nostalgia.

"What's with that?"

"What I just said?"

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"

"Of course, who knows. It may be granted to me, later on, today...maybe next week.",I explain hinting at my future intent,"Oh, and look out"

As if on schedule again! The truck containing my male self 2 love interests sped up behind us.

"Whoa! We're gonna die!",the blue hair teen worries.

With Nagata and Kallen

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!",Nagato raged

"No! Not that way!",the soon to be red ace exclaimed but was too late as the truck swerves off the highway and into an abandoned construction site.

"Uh... Was that our fault?",he parked the bike.

"Not at all"

"Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. building construction site.",a gunship pilot radio in.

"The military will take over. General Bartley's command.",another officer spoke.

"Him?!"

Elsewhere...

'We have to retrieve it at all costs! That thing... in the wrong hands...',the general thought

—

Back to the accident

—

I saw a strange misty figment and immediately knew who it is. CC.

"Oh man, this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut.",he complained

I look over to him,"Rivalz, come check this out."

Just then, bystander started piling up near the crash site.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Woah! Nasty crash!"

"What happened? Some sort of accident?"

" Probably a drunk driver..."

"It's always some moron..."

"Hey, maybe somebody ought to go help?"

'All those idiots...!',I thought as I ran to the truck and try to follow the script.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!",Rivalz reaches out to me.

'Wh-what?! This ain't suppose to happen. Not in this reality!'

"No, Rivalz. Watch the bike. I'll be right back",I purred.

"Ah,sure...",a faint red tint adore his cheeks.

"What is it, an accident? Did a car crash?"

"Look, the student rescue team has arrived."

"Oh wow, I totally missed it."

"So like, why doesn't somebody call for help, you know?",a lady pointed out the obvious.

I ran over to the truck and climb the ladder, that when I heard someone climb up behind me.

"Hey! Rivalz, didn't I told you to stay behind?",I scorned him.

"Sorry,but it would be ungentlemanly and uncool of me to leave a lady behind.",he spoke pridefully like a knight of justice.

'Great, a divergent to the original script because Rivalz got a sense of chivalry.'

"You're not doing these to get brownie points are you?", I snapped

"No!"

In the truck

"Nagata? Nagata!",Kallen shook the man awake as he put the truck in reverse.

Back to the gambling couple

"Leave! I mean it Rivalz."

"It's you... Finally, I have found my..."

"Witch"

"What was that Lulu?"

He was interrupted as the truck started and I 'fell' in. Rivalz nearly fell off but held on for dear life. He continued to climb up until he was at the entrance.

"Luluko, are you alright.",he spoke frantically

"Rivalz,get in here quick"

"But-"

"Now! Or I'll tell Milly you love her!",I barked,' the last thing I need is the army seeing him. I can just Geass him later.'

He unceremoniously fell on his butt as he quickly slips in.

"Okay, I know I sounded mean. But being in here is safer than hanging onto a speeding vehicle.",I offer my hand as he rub his head and got up.

"Quick thinking. Luluko. I owe you one. Now where are we?"

"Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"Crap crap Lulu! Terrorist! What will we-"

"Shut up!" I hissed and pull him aside knowing they may hear us.

"Do you want the terrorist to hear us? Whisper",I give him a cold stare.

"Now what do we do?! That's the army!",Nagata yelled

"Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!",she removes her cap.

I was still holding to Rivalz mouth until my hand slips slightly.

"Maybe we should jump off or call-",I shut him up again. Once the door to the truck open revealing the Red Ace.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root?"

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?",Nagato said.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!",she remove her outfit and walk to the back of the truck.

"You're right."

'Kallen Kozuki, my male self-love interest who have a child with in order to have a backup plan for the Zero Requiem. I can see why she is rather beautiful in her form fitting-Damnit! I envy that girl and her chest...From what I can tell, those two are perfect for each other. Like fire and ice. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! That me I'm playing matchmaker with.'

"Kallen!",Rivalz voice muffled through my hands. Thank God she didn't hear that.

" Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto.",one of the Britannian officer piloting an attack helicopter spotted.

"Copy that! Corner 'em!"

"Roger!"

The trailer on the back of the truck opens slightly as a slash harken strike and destroy a helicopter.

"A Slash Harken?!",he spoke in shock as a red Glasgow leap out," A Knightmare!"

"What do we do! What do we do!",my blue hair friend freaked out. Good thing I know how all this ends. Hopefully, his presence doesn't alter the timeline too much.

My friends were sitting next to me,trying to get a signal realizing it futile. I pocketed their communicator knowing it vital. As much as he talks about wanting to be brave to protect me. I know he's frightened. To him, he traps on a stolen truck carrying who knows what. Driven by terrorists who may just get them killed in the crossfire. I, on the other hand, know how the story will end. I just need to keep to the layout of it till I deem the right time for a 'rewrite'. I really mean it when I'm going to Geass him. I just have to choose my words wisely.

I mean I consider Rivalz a friend and only a friend who shouldn't witness what come next. Not trying to falter myself but, I know he harbors feelings for me that I sadly will reject (and set up with Milly). It not like I see him going to be the epitome of masculinity in 10 years as he bench press his wife(Milly or some other nice girl) and twin daughters sitting on his motorcycle in his auto shop...that oddly specific. What the hell did I even think that? Odd...

"Lulu, whatever happen I'm here to protect you. So don't you worry.",his word holds uncertainty.

"Thanks",I smiled putting a hand on his shoulder, 'but I think it you that need protecting.'

While the Earl of Puddling and the General were conversing, scores of transport helicopter drop off unarmed soldiers/Honorary Britannian into the populace of frighten civilians below in the ghetto.

" The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens! Therefore, the stench of these monkeys oughta be a familiar one! If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!",the Royal guard said.

" Yes, my lord!",the soldiers responded back.

A moment later, the truck crashed.

"An accident!",Rivalz was startled

"The tire's stuck... Please, Ohgi... Find me...!",he pushes a button opening the trailer.

Nearby, an Honorary Britannian heard the crash and discover the vehicle.

" 4-0-4 has sighted the target."

"Roger. Prepare for recovery."

"Now our chance to-",Rivalz was cut off.

Right on schedule,Spinzaku spin kicks Rivalz who didn't have time to block. Nearly knocking him unconscious. Before slamming me against the wall with his forearm against my neck.

"That's enough mindless murder!",he threatened

"Suzaku,You moron!"

"Who the hell are you and how the hell you know my name? Don't play dumb with me!

" Get off me...!",I kick him on reflex were the sun don't shine but he somewhat leap back before I swing my leg to do it again,"I'm not here by choice you cute naive moron!"

"Lu-Luluko?",he gasped still feeling intense pain below the belt,"Is that really you"

Suzaku hastily removed his helmet revealing his face. He has really grown up to be very handsome. Almost to the point where I should steal him from Euphie. Although, I think Nunnally likes him and wasn't Kaguya arranged to be married to him at one point.

"Miss you too Suzaku", I smiled warmly.

"Ouch",Rivalz got up,"Did you just call him cute and naive?"

"Ya,Lulu. You think I'm cute?"

'Really Rivalz? That's the first thing you say? Even if it true', I blushed,"Change subject!"

"Are you two?",Suzaku pointed an accusing finger.

"We got to mix up",I retorted,"So you're a soldier now?"

"Yeah. And what about...",I sense a slight induction of jealousy in his words.

"Friends,now tell me. Do you really think poison gas is in here",I motion to the container as it opens. Rivalz frantically leap off the truck as Suzaku cover my mouth with his gas mask.

Fortunately, it wasn't poison gas but it the damn witch. I'm ordering bunk beds before she sneaks into the penthouse. Nunnally and I always wanted bunk beds when we were little. And I'm sure as hell not sleeping with her. I realize Lelouch and Cecilia have those kinds of relationships.

"That's not poison gas...? What is it?!",I push him off me as I held CC.

—

Elsewhere, C world

—

"Charles",VV approach the Emperor from behind.

"What is it, Vivian?",he responded without even looking behind him as the immortal stood next to him.

"Some of the researchers discover a strange anomaly."

"What do you mean?"

"It as if something slips out the Thought Elevator. We're not sure what it is. But it seems to originate on Karmine Island."

"It may be God trying to defend itself or something harmless. I think it best if we deal with this anomaly. Determine rather or not it a threat."

"I'm sending Rolo over to Japan once he finishes his current mission brother."

"Hmph"

—

Back to the truck

—

"Suzaku, listen to me...I lo-like you. I know why you join the military. It's to die isn't it?"

"What do you me-",he was interrupted as flashlight temporary blind us.

"Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!"

" But sir, I was told this was poison gas!",he ran to him.

"How dare you question orders!",he spoke angrily

'Suzaku,wouldn't shoot us. The real challenge is trying to convince him to switch over to my side. I'm not letting Euphie...Euphemia...no don't cry. Not now. It won't happen.'

"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists.",the head of the Royal Guard hand Suzaku a handgun.

"But they're not a terrorist! They're are just civilians who got caught up in all this!",he attended to persuade.

" You insubordinate little...! That's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?!"

"Yes, but... ",he refuse,"but I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it, sir",he hand the gun over and turn towards us,"I won't shoot civilians. I can't follow your orders, sir."

"Very well."

Clovis lapdog shot Suzaku with the same gun meant to kill us. I know he survives, but it heart wrenching seeing it unfold before me.

"How could you!",Rivalz was shocked while I kept my blank visage.

" Well, Britannian schoolchildren, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the students!",he ordered

"Yes, my lord!"

Before they got near us, an explosion rocks the tunnel.

That when Clovis learning of Code R escapes. Put forth plan B. Annihilation of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

* * *

 **With Luluko,CC, and Rivalz**

* * *

"What the hell is she?! Why did I follow you?! Not only that, but Britannia has even killed him. Who was he anyway?",Rivalz paused,"Why did I get to mix up in all if this. Why would my country do sure a thing?"

"Rivalz,calm down.",I comfort as we desperately ran towards any sort of escape,"This just what the world really like..."

A minute later, we arrive at the sound of gunfire and the scream of Japanese being slaughter. We heard a baby cry before a single bullet silence it.

'BASTARD!',I thought with Rivalz froze in shock. He will most likely develop PTSD after these.

"Stay quiet. Wait here. Both of you",I spoke softly.

"But-"

"Report.",the head of the royal guard questioned

"We found only Elevens here, sir."

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?"

" Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

As predicted again, Shirley calls me. Look like these memories may be authentic. Even if I try my hardest to discard part of them. Including the one with mother...not to sound like a stalker but I'm cherish seeing Suzu shirtless.

"Huh? That jerk! She hung up on me! I can't believe it!",Shirley raged,"Now Rivalz then her?"

It wasn't long before we were forced out as they apprehend CC and held us at gunpoint. Rivalz was shaking in fear while I remained impassive. The blue hair motorist may have caught on as he looks at me with a smidge of curiosity by how calm I am.

"What an appropriate location for terrorists to meet their end",he sneered

" You scum...!",Rivalz spoke up.

"But we'll Britannian. Show mercy!",he desperately cries out as he got in front of me.

"Ha,Like I care. Still, you did well for students, but that's to be expected. You're both Britannian. Unfortunately, my clever young friends, you have no future.",he then fired.

"She mustn't die!",CC push her captive away and jump in front of the bullet.

"You shot her!",Rivalz was shocked

'Wow,Rivalz. Unknowingly stealing my male self-lines.'

What happened next left me in utter shock. He fired again,but this time, it hit my gambling partner in the chest. He fell back slightly before clutching his chest as a single red mark expand around the right side of his chest. He falls and I sidestep to catch him. He was in intense pain. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to come. That when I started crying. As I lay his head on my lap.

"Lulu, i-it's okay. Look it only a flesh wound.",I didn't want to believe him. I forgot I'm supposed to kneel next to CC 'lifeless' body,not try to comfort Rivalz in his last hour.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it 'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, what do the lost couple think?",he sneered

'Rivalz no! Why did this happen?! You were supposed to remain behind!'

Just as tears were clouding my vision. I brought up enough willpower to actually look at his wounds. He's right. The worst that can happen is a collapsed lung, as long as their medical aid, he'll be fine. I wipe the tears away knowing what come next. Then CC reaches out and with only a few of her finger touching my legs. She initiates the contract with me. I started seeing a variety of image. The geass symbol, Jupiter, the Thought Elevator, everything.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?"

"As expected,Cecilia"

"You appear to have a reason for-as expected?"

"I'll explain everything later."

"Unexpected I grant you power, could you go on?I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true."

"I already know your wish...witch"

"Don't ruin the fun. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

"It always irks me but...do you repeat the same thing over and over for every contractor?"

"Shut up"

At the Thought Elevator,Charles zi Britannia and 4 others men in cloaks look at the Sword of Akasha.

"A convergence with the Ragnarok connection? So the myth is beginning once again?",he said.

'Beginning again...it happened already? Strange, my male self-didn't get this vision but I did...what do that bastard mean by beginning again?'

"Hello?"

" Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract. Oh, I know you will seek out my place of residences after this. Once you do, don't say anything stupid around Nunnally, help me set up the bunk beds, and I call top bunk."

"What a way to ruin a serious moment fake Marianne."

"Fuck you CC."

"..You time travel didn't you?"

"...Yes"

"That explains it. Well,see you at...Ashford right?"

"Yes, and I mean it. I will lock you in the underground passage on campus if you ruin Nunnally innocence."

"Ah, So you're into BDSM. Your mother will be so disappointed. I suggest tying me in the Japanese style of rope bond-."

"God damn CC, what that suppose to mean?! Let me kill Clovis lapdog already."

Back to reality

"Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?",I remain by Rivalz side a bit longer.

"...Don't!",my friend reaches out.

" Are you some kind of radical?",they hesitated taken aback by my sudden burst of confidences.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot?",I got up ,"Your opponent is just a schoolgirl. Or have you finally realized?The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

"What's happening here...?!",the leader raise his voice as my Geass flash.

" I, Luluko vi Britannia, command you...now all of you...die!",I ordered as the bird like sigma reach them.

"Happily, Your Highness! Fire!",the leader of the Royal Guard smiled at they all point their guns at their jugular and pulled the trigger. A bit of blood hit my cheeks as I smile sinisterly.

"Luluko, how the hell did you do that? Why did they just kill themselves",he was shocked,"Are you really a...princess."

"Rivalz...",I turn to him and activated my Geass,"Just look into my eyes and I'll make everything better for you."

'That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power... it's mine...Well, then...',my male self-monologue.

'I could've said it any better...Lelouch.'

—

A/N:Wow, I gotta say. Sending in Rolo already. And you should sure as hell guess Rivalz involvement is a major plot point. FYI, writing an original work felt easier for me then to repeat most of the episode (especially the 1st few) with alteration that a time travel fic is like. Unfortunately, I'm stuck at Chapter 8 part 2 of my CG:DC fic(Irony). And writing on my Code Reaction:Season 1 crackfic is doing okay...working on Card Against Humanity and an Arc in said story,making fun of harem. Also reacting to Suzululu(God I'm an idiot for reading them for 'genuine reactions'). It not bad after you get over the initial shock. Some are rather humorous. The RWBY fanfic section really helps desensitize same-sex pairing. Not that I have a problem with it.

Now this fic wouldn't be updated for a while, since I will focus on my other 2. It may be an entire month at most before chapter 3. Now R&R and leave any question or suggestion and I'll address them next chapter. Some of my amazing reviewer(you know who you are) are very helpful.


	3. Pairing Polls

Okay,Polls are up for who Luluko should be pair up with. Suzululu fanfic(I'm not ashame) really help gather romances material(Pretend Lelouch a girl) and it rather helpful(RWBY too).

FYI: Speed typing this

Candidates are

CC-Since something tell me CC is into girls and guys. Don't forget Lelouch memories of their time together.

Kallen-Kallen may take time to realize said feelings. While Luluko would just be confused at first.

Suzaku-Honestly, the easiest one to write cause they do have chemistry together. And some funny interaction between the two are planned.

Gino-Knowing Gino in canon. He would hit on Luluko.

Rivalz-Don't doubt the underdog that took a bullet for you.

Shirley-Shirley death would hit both Lelouch and Luluko hard. Shirley just seem like the type ofperson that can fall for both male and female counterpart.

Milly-In canon, she may just be messing around with the whole sexual harassment thing. But why not?

Oops,forgot to put the poll on my profile...Go vote. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 3-Phase 2

**Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 2**

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. Confronted by Britannia's newest weapon, the formidable Knightmare Frame, Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month. The conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, rights, culture and dignity. Finally, even its name was taken away. 11. The name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number.

* * *

After I Geass Rivalz to play died and follow my command for the time being. While also saying and forgetting a few things after he gets out of here with CC assistance. I look at the witch as she kept the dead girl act damn memories have me seeing her on my bed, in the royal palace,Zero quarters, or my room. Wearing either nothing or a bra and panty. It wasn't anything sexual until I/he becomes Emperor were she quote,'Not letting you(Lelouch) die a virgin'. Lelouch then said he got his father code so he's not really died. Where CC retorted,' Like I said, Lelouch vi Britannia mustn't die a virgin'. She then forcefully drags him to his royal bedroom where...fucking God, It like I was their personally. I still can't believe I got immortality if I request God not to stop the flow of time. Immortality, with her...

I blushed,'Get yourself together! I just got knowledge from the future,not his hormone. Cecilia is attractive but I like guys.'

Right on time, the other vain to my very plan show up.

"How could all these Royal Guards be dead?",Villeta utters in shock,"

What happened here? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?! Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll-"

She fired warning shots.

"Answer me!"

No need for me to go over any unnecessary details.

"My name is Alexis Spacer, my father's a duke My ID card in my breast pocket .After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection.",I said trying to sound commanding yet not too arrogant.

She got out if her KMF with a gun pointed,"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID."

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me and from now on. You will serve me when requested once I utter the phrase 'Time Zero'. But for the moment, You will perform your duty as a soldier vaguely aware that a Britannian student was involved with your stolen KMF. I also request that you have no memory of the blue haired boy and green witch lying nearby. I also want you to remain where you are for the next 10 minute after my order to heal the blue hair student of his wounds. Do I make myself clear?",I activated my geass,checkmate'.

"Understood, m'lady. The code number is XG21G2D4."

Now the next step.

"Cecilia, Wake up",I lightly kick her.

"Mhhh...Stay in bed",she groaned.

'WH-WHAT!',I scream in my head as the events in HIS memory came to me in vivid detail.

 **—**

 **Within said Memory**

 **Lelouch PoV**

 **A/N:M rating maybe?**

 **—**

It was midnight in Pendragon as the moonlight cast a light glow on our nude bodies. My partner in crime lay on my chest after her special training accommodating the one Suzaku put me through in the morning.

Her smooth porcelain skin was against mine. We were huddled together to the point where not a single air molecule is between us. Not that I'm complaining, the sense of her hair, the smell of clover fill my nostril. I try to move away but that when she said it. Tried yet lustfully.

"Stay in bed"

—

God a bigger troll than Milly,CC, and Kaguya combined. Don't tell me she got the memories also.

" That it! Villetta, I want you to patch up the injured boy over there and Rivalz!",While I walk over to the Sutherland and toss over the Med-kit to the pureblood. Rivalz responded as Villeta open up the kit.

"Yes,M'lady!",they spoke at the same time.

"After she's done. Follow the plan and be escorted by the green hair kuudere to the nearest hospital. That when my geass will wear off."

Well, that was a mouthful.

They follow through with the initiative. As Villetta rip part of Rivalz shirt,clean the wound, and bandage it.

CC got up from her little sleep, as she stretches herself.

"So,You're from the future? Quick question...Did we fu-"

I immediately close the cockpit and with the loudspeaker,"You heard my Geass command to him. Get yourself and him out of here!"

I sped off in the stolen Sutherland as I felt my cheek getting hot, as well as another feeling in my chest.

—

With CC

After Rivalz wound were address

Old Tunnel

—

"What her problem?",CC wondered,"And how does she expect someone that been trapped in a lab for 5 years to find a hospital."

"I think the nearest hospital is 5 minute outside the tunnel kuudere-sama",A still Geass Rivalz spoke monotone.

"Wonderful,Lead the way",CC stood behind him,'Something tell me and Marianne daughter did it. I wonder how Marianne feel about it?'

It was barely a second before the familiar cheery voice of the Empress was heard.

'CC! You escaped!'

"Of course, I did and I met your daughter, Luluko and she was acting...weird",CC reported

'How weird?'

"I flirted with her and she didn't respond when I told her. Do you want-",CC was interrupted. The witch was careful not to reveal Luluko was from the future.

'I call BULLSHIT!',Marianne/Anya was infuriated.

"Okay,let me rephrase it. I ask her if she was into me",CC smirked,"I thought you were into girl on girl action"

Elsewhere,Anya/Marianne vomited.

'I was drunk! You know how I am when I'm wasted!'

"Mh-hmm,You and me frenching wasn't an attend to get Charles attention",the Witch was reveling in the fun of tormenting the late Empress,"Which lead me to assume you don't approve of Luluko liking the same sex?"

'I approve. I just don't approve of you!'

"Why?"

'It kind of pedophilic since you're 500 something and she's still my little girl!'

"Have you see her? She definitely not a 'little girl'. Besides,a woman in her mid-20s locking lip with a 16-year-old girl isn't hypocritical at all",CC commented snidely.

'That's it! Lady Marie out! I hope you rest in pieces CC!'

Unbeknownst to CC,Geass Rivalz was having a nosebleed.

—

Back with Luluko

1st PoV

"Yes, rush delivery...Sign it under Luluko Lamperouge...thank you...bye."

Okay,done ordering those bunk beds. Once again, I always wanted one. There no reason for me to call Shirley. But I need to discredit Clovis and get Rivalz a girl. Here go nothing.

I dial Shirley. That when I heard her voice.

"Ah, Lulu?"

"Shirley! How my part time mermaid doing?",I caught her off guard,"Look, let me cut to the chase. I know you're near a TV. Please, change it to the news. Tell me if there anything on Shinjuku."

"Uh sure...",she responded,"And stop calling me a mermaid! Ice Queen!"

'You wound me, Shirley.'

"Let's see...There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions?",she explained

"Why is it restricted?"

"I don't know. They're not saying."

"Listen, it not a traffic restriction. Prince Clovis is gunning everyone down!"

"WHAT!",Shirley was shocked as well as anyone nearby.

"Yes, Don't worry I'm fine. It just that I'm alive because two people took a bullet for me.",I said even if it's 3 people.

"WHERE RIVALZ?!"

"He okay...but he one of the two that took a bullet for me...",I look down,'Brace yourself,ear rape in 3...2...1'

"OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!ISHEOKAY!AREYOUOKAY!?NUNNALLYWILLBESOWORRY!DON'TDIEONYOUIDIOTOFAGENIU!?I'MNOTLETTINGMYBESTFRIEND-"

"Shirley! I'm fine. But Rivlaz and I got separated and the last I check. He escapes and most likely recovering in the hospital",I answer.

"Where are you?!",I can tell she was practically crying at this point. Sorry Shirley, but I need Suzaku to join the student council sooner,Rivalz set up with Milly, and CC to...bunk with me. Wait...Could I have just put her in another room...Damnit,I just ordered overnight shipping for them.

How bad can it be? Oh right,future alternate memories. Succubus witch.

"Look, I'm being escorted out by a Japanese family...no they're not terrorist, stop pulling a Nina...I'll be out in a few minute. And oh, remember the screening process Milly have for finding the ideal men."

"*sob*yes"

"Rivalz actually did it for real."

"You're in a life and death situation and that's what you say?!"

"Yes",I feel like an awful person for worrying Shirley and everyone else. I'm sure I will not hear the end of all the gossips and maybe even rumor.

"What about the other person?",Shirley questioned

"He's mine",I then hang up. I just realize I may have also added a way for me to desensitize Nina hatred of the Japanese.

"Time to go rescue my Qu-Kallen",I corrected myself,"And the traitors."

 **—**

 **Time Skip**

 **—**

I got into position and spotted Kallen being chased by 2 Sutherland. Follow the script.

"The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who's this! How do you know this code?!",she screams at me.

" If you wanna win, you're just gonna have to trust me."

"To win?",she leaps onto the track,"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You pathetic Eleven. If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport.",my soon to be loyal knight spoke. I'm not sure, but I think he will be much more loyal since I look somewhat like my mother in her younger years. More so with the hair length and composer. Or recognize me, near instantaneously unlike my male counterpart that took an announcement at a train station where Shirley...What do I do with Rolo.

"Since you trusted me, you're gonna win.",I commanded,"Jump onto the train!"

"Gotcha!",she leaps over it, with a Sutherland running into the front of the train

"You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan, then...You! Go after the Glasgow."

"Yes, My Lord!",the man answer as he leaps over,only to be destroyed with my slash harken.

" What the...?:Shot by friendly fire?

What's your name and your unit?! We're after the one armed Glasgow",Jeremiah was cut off as I shot off his left leg,"Oh my god! A terrorist?!"

He raises his rifle to fire only to have Kallen charge at him forcing Jeremiah ejected.

I can just leave at this point but, I decide it best to fight alongside them. Because honestly,I have all the move I and Clovis forces will make in my memories before hand. One Sutherland entering the battle wouldn't change much. In his timeline, the reason why I remain behind is so as a commander, unless it deems necessary to the strategy, I will only need to focus on the board in front of me without any outside interference. Even if I did leaked knowledge of the massacre, Clovis reinforcement wouldn't get here in time or they are easily dealt with. Including the fact that I recollect what the exact movement as if I'm seeing a taped recording. As long as I follow the plan exactly. Another reason why I will fight alongside them is to gain their trust. They will be more willing to follow me afterward once I reveal myself to the most loyal future BK members. If only I can just restore their memories. Although, that would be too easy.

"You saved me.",she looks at my Sutherland as I jump down and onto the track"But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland?"

"I borrowed it"

"Hey,you in the Sutherland",Oghi ran over with a group of terrorists,"Are you the one that contacted us."

"What? She contacted you, too?"

"Sure did. And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon.",Oghi explained

"Are you in charge?",I asked

"Ah, yeah."

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders",I said as the soon to be members of the Black Knights open the cargo door to find KMF and military supplies.

"There's more in here!"

"Here, too!"

"Amazing! Maybe we should give this girl a chance"

"All this? But how?",my soon to be Red Queen...Ace was surprised

"Woman in the Glasgow!"

"Y-yes!"

"Stay where you are. Your unit's gonna run decoy. You got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minutes worth."

"Then recharge it!",I ordered realizing I'm repeating his word,"In 10 minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions."

"Hey! Who make you leader!",Tamaki sputtered out,"We don't even know your name or if you're just gonna betray us!"

"What your name?",I calmly converse knowing exactly who the loud mouth is.

"Tamaki"

"Can you do me a favor and shut up! If I was going to turn on you. I wouldn't save Ka-the person in the Glasgow.",I pray no one caught that almost slip up. I can tell the comic relief was about to go off on me.

"Tamaki, she's right. The Britannian have all the advantage and I highly doubt it a sound strategy to hand us KMFs like this",Ohgi lectured,"Anyway,what is your name?"

I smirked,"Here a hint, What exist in the beginning and the end?"

"...what?",was Tamaki.

"I'll let all of you figure it out"

 **—**

 **Time skip**

 **10 minute later**

 **—**

"It time",I stood next to Oghi KMF,with gun raised.

"Alright people, let's move. Get to your assigned points.",Oghi commanded as the resistances took positions.

"Could you just tell us."

" I can't. The communication may be hacked. Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherland's, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

"Aaarrrggg, she's out of her mind.",he complained

"Everyone, double check your weapons.",

" What?! Are you serious?",Tamaki complied anyway as everyone took aim.

"Yes, it a total joke that guns built to destroy other Knightmare can't punch through walls",I joked earning a few laughed.

"Do you want to count down?",Oghi radio to me. Then, a familiar Red Glasgow exited the opening on the other side of the wall.

"Of course", I look at my watch"3, 2, 1 , fire!"

I held down the trigger as bullet slam into the crumbling wall and into two Sutherland on the other side,destroying them.

The future BK cheers in joy.

"C'mon everyone! Quit celebrating...It not over yet.",Kallen awaiting my next orders

"Precisely,Now...",What follow felt like a one-sided battle as untrained terrorists mow down KMFs after KMFs.

—

I repeated all my commands to the letter with my involvement of course. For example,I charge ahead of N group as we overwhelmed 4 KMFs, fire/ran over a squadron of soldiers, and even fought close-quarter with a few Sutherland. Actually, I was outnumbered 3 to 1 at one point before Kallen helps me out. From what I can tell, the fact that I train in a Knightmare simulator much more than my male counterpart really shows on the battlefield. From what I can tell, I'm in no way as good as the Knights of the Round,especially not my mother. It makes me wonder if Nunnally the one that inherits her skills. If I were to compare how good I am, it may be just below Cornelia's.

I also notice that since I'm fighting alongside them. None of them*cough*Tamaki*cough*are back talking me.

"Now then, the enemy should rush forward with all available units",I look at the screen and realize they did just that,"Knew it."

"You, Q1, do you have an area map?"

"Yes, I have a map of the old town."

"But it has no current landmarks."

"It'll do. Okay, everyone will head underground and we will divide into 3 group. The Britannian will send all of their Knightmares after us. So, therefore, we will crumble the foundation, beneath their feet. Are we'll clear."

A resounding, "Hai!" was heard.

"Move out"

As we enter the tunnel systems, I directed each group to targets the major supporting column. While doing it, I can hear them talking about me.

"Whoever the hell she is. She definitely on our side."

"Ya, she wouldn't cut down those Britannian soldiers like that if she wasn't."

"She ain't half bad in a KMF either."

"Do you think she's cute? I mean her voice just scream sexy."

"I'm not deaf. I can hear you",I roll my eyes,"they're right above us. So on my command fire."

"Hai!"

I look at the radar and see all of them converging toward the center. It wasn't long until I hear dozens of landslider above us and stop.

"Fire! NOW!"

The resistances fire their slash harkens at the support beam underneath their very feet. Dozens of Clovis KMF feel into the hole. If only I can see the look on Clovis' face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! With my geass and his memories. I can make a better rebellion!"

Now it time for Suzaku to make his debut. Let see what kind of option I have. I can leave the future BK members to handle him. But that would counteract the trust I'm building with them. On top of that,I need at least a few functional Sutherland to help cut down on Refrain trafficking later. I can try to stop Suzaku and in all honestly, that easily said than done. The Lancelot is fast and agile so the tactic of encirclement should work as well as tracking the movement pattern.

"Okay,everyone regroups! The Britannian are going to send a single experimental frame at us."

"It just one frame! How can it stand against all of us?",a resistance member laughed.

"P-4, Don't be arrogant. That's the Britannian job. I mean they underestimate us and look at them now",I explained.

"Make sense"

"The frame they're sending is the Z-01 Lancelot and it's powerful. So here the plan."

Hopefully, they'll still trust me after this.

 **—**

 **Time Skip**

 **3 minute later**

 **Suzaku PoV**

 **—**

Must stop the terrorists. Must stop them, for her and the sake of peace...Found one.

Right ahead of me was a single Sutherland with a gun pointed at me. It fires only to hit thin air as I weave left and right at rapid speed before I steer the Lancelot for a spin kick to the face.

"Take this-",I was cut off mid-jump as the wall next to me exploded in a hail of gunfire as it was fortunately only to my left side as I quickly activated the Blaze Luminates shielding to take the brunt of the force. I was then forced to leap back as scores of slash harken came out of alleyways and in my general direction.

Damn,Terrorist!

"Surrender in the name of Britannia! I will not let you spill any more innocent blood!",I yell at them as I slide right into a narrow alleyway. I can tell I was being followed. So I race out of it to find 13 Knightmares with rifles aimed at me and the alleyway I came through, have an entire building falling onto it. Denying any escape as I raise the Blaze Illuminates shielding and rush at the overwhelming odds.

 **—**

 **Luluko PoV**

 **—**

Damn,even with the overwhelming firepower. Suzaku is holding out. Even if he somehow defeat or survive the barrage. My objective to the future BK members is to try and subdue the Lancelot via shooting out it legs or head. I order Kallen and 4 Sutherland's to be hidden within the Ghetto. While, I go after Clovis. The 13 left to ambush Suzaku are well aware of the consequences but know the Lancelot pilot wouldn't kill them. Because overwhelming firepower or not, Suzaku can at least take a few down with him. I hope he doesn't die.

I left my Sutherland in an abandoned apartment, the hole on it side is big enough for a KMF to fit. I hurry to Clovis G-1 and fortunately spotted a female soldier. I geass her and as much as I like to repeat history. I geass the guard out front. Then walk to the main control room where Clovis was facing away from me and as I quickly walk away,geassing people to leave. Clovis apparently didn't notice until it got too quiet. By then, it was too late.

 **—**

 **Kallen PoV**

 **—**

Who was she? I have no clue, but I feel that I show seek her out. It was thanks to her, we survive. Naoto would have been proud that someone else was carrying on his dream. The way she lead us personally and now we have according to her at least 4 Sutherland's slash at a nearby warehouse. If Oghi and the others can wipe that Britannian dog Lancelot and come back with everyone intact. We would have 13 more and a prototype frame. That when Oghi radios in.

"Kallen! Are you near the civilian EVA!"

"No? Why?"

"Some of our resistance fighters just contacted us. The Brit are right at the door steps. We need to move now!",I can hear how frantic he was. I 't tell if the Lancelot was beaten, they lost, or it was a 'tie'. But I didn't care.

The 4 members and I specifically told to leave the KMFs in an abandoned warehouse. We were about to go against it and slaughter those damn pigs. But sadly and luckily, the voice of the spoiled,dim-witted, arrogant piece of shit, Clovis declaration to end all hostility cease the fighting. Then when I remember she was most likely with the royal bastard. I pray she beat the shit out of him before shooting him.

"I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

On that day, I realize that girl was something special. And on that day, I decide I will swear loyalty to her. Hell, I'll be her best friend if I have to! But I'm not dating her. That's way too far. I like guys. Damn Tamaki mistaking that I'm talking highly of her equal a crush. I don't have a damn crush!

 **—**

 **G-1**

 **Luluko PoV**

 **—**

"Are you satisfied?",he looks at me with a bored expression.

"Very. Well done."

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring. And you can't sing even if your life depends on it. Oh, wait!"

"How dare you! Dirty Eleven!"

"Yes,I'm an Eleven,not the kind you expected...Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together...Clovis.",I wonder who long it takes him to realize if I didn't reveal myself. Hours maybe?

"What?",he was dumbstruck

"Remember?",I smiled,"At the Aries Villa?"

"You, who are you?", he questions.

"It's been a long time, big brother,"I step out of the shadow,"The eldest daughter of the late consort Marianne and 11th in line to the imperial throne, Luluko vi Britannia, at your service."

"Luluko?! B-But I thought-"

"That I was dead? You were wrong.",I took a knee in front of him,"I have returned, Your Highness. And I've come back to change everything."

I really need to diverge from his script.

* * *

 **A/N:As of May 3,2016 5:35 pm Pacific Time.**

 **Poll end around Phase 5...Ep 5. Unless I decide otherwise.**

 **Current Poll Result:**

 **Kallen:12**

 **CC:10**

 **Suzaku:6**

 **Milly:5**

 **Rivalz:3**

 **Gino:1**

 **Shirley:1**

 **Poor Shirley,I'm surprise Rivalz outvoted Gino(Don't doubt the underdog). And everyone loves their Kalulu. I do too after I read enough fanfiction and rewatch Code Geass. Now I'm conflicted between CC and Kallen. That's why I got a poll up. Anyway, the poll decides who Luluko ULTIMATELY end up with. So there will be moments of Suzululu,Witch and War-eh-Demon Empress,Shirley/Lulu, and demon and she-devil. Gino and Rivalz, a bit here and there.**

 **Kallen...Honestly, that ship needs the most character/romance development. While CC, Suzaku, and Milly are pretty easy when you consider.**

 **And remember the anomaly around Karmine island? One is Luluko getting Lelouch memories and the other...absolute chao...the funny/awkward kind! Take a guess.**

 **And I know Luluko would be the 3rd Princess, but, I'm not sure which place she'll have on the line for the throne. Since Lelouch is the 11th Prince and 17th in line. So it means their 10 princes and 6 princesses ahead of him. Therefore, I have Luluko be the 11th in line so she can say she's an 'eleven' to throw people off.**

 **NEXT FANFIC TO BE UPDATED:Code Reaction:Season 1...if not then Demon Child again.**

Damn limited posting/editing time.


	5. Chapter 4-Phase 3

**Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 3**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Code Geass or else I'll make a spin off everyone will ask for. A fem!Lelouch one! C'mon, you know it's sound awesome.**

* * *

"I'm overjoyed, Luluko. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold", he stuttered,"What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

"My homeland? The same home that uses me and my sister as tools after our mother was killed?",I spoke calmly with a quiet type of anger, well pretend anger since I know everything already,"she was a commoner by birth and a knight of honor turn Empress. Many were jealous of her, including your mother. As well as the noble leeches in the Empire. So tell me."

I fire a shot next to his head causing him to yelp and scoot away until he fell pathetically off his throne.

"Get back in your seat I'm not done toying with you."

He complies,scares out of his mind. I half expected him to soil himself. Once he was seated,I instantly close the distance between us and press the gun much lower.

"Now!",I yell with only a few inches between our face,"Tell me the truth before I raise your voice a few octave and turn you into a lady!"

"It wasn't me! I-I swear to you it wasn't. Please don't shoot! I do anything!",he pleaded and I lean back from his personal space.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer",I ordered without activating my geass,"By whose hand was she slain?"

"Schneizel! A-and Cornelia, they can tell you!"

What do you know? He's telling the truth. Now...

"Tell me Clovis. Why did you order the extermination of the ghetto? Huh?",I tighten my grip on my handgun.

"Be-because they are just elevens! It doesn't matter if I kill a few. They'll vermin!"

I then punch him full force into his stomach with my free hand. He couch over in pain before I send the palm of my left hand into his forehead and slam him into the chair,"Pathetic, You know, my mother once told me that grace,charm, kindness, and beauty can only take you so far in a male-dominated world. Sometimes,you need to assert authority into those underneath and above you. So they wouldn't think lowly of you. As a sort of object, that purpose is to make babies. Cornelia and I take her words to heart you know."

"It because I-I thought those fifty Elevens could have killed you Luluko! That why I'm so-"

Another gunshot wants off. Barely missing his royal members.

"I already know who my mother killer is",I explained lowering my gun,"Pretty cheap of you to pin it on our siblings like that Clovis. More reason to shoot you."

"Wait! You know who killed her? That great we should-",I interrupted him.

"Clovis. At the moment, I have every reason to kill you. Because of you, I almost died when you order your troops to kill everyone within Shinjuku. And because of that...you almost kill me",I hissed with the barrel directly between his eyes this time,"Tell me. Why do you deserve to live? I'm only keeping you alive to let you know that the world will learn of the massacre you cause. Maybe even Code R if I feel like it."

"Look I-I'm sorry. Please, spare your brother. We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood. And how did you know about Code R?",he recoils in shock.

"That not important",I then close my eyes and weigh in on rather or not I showed end him like his timeline. I finally came to the more beneficial answer.

'You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty',his words echo in my head.

"Sorry Clovis, I have made my choice."

* * *

After all, task is at hand, I made my way back to Ashford with the help of a geass officer. The drive back gives me time to reflect on a few things. One of which is why I choose to spare my mother. No, not spare, give her an ultimatum when I meet with her. If she wouldn't give up her little ambition, I will make her disappear.

It may be because deep down, I'm obsessed with being like her and the near fanaticism can't be torn down in 1 minute. She's an inspiration to princesses and the commoner. An inspiration I want to be. I mean back then, commoner in Britannia are treated like numbers,just slightly better by the nobilities. Now it as equal due to the law Emperor Charles, the sperm donor(I don't even want to call him the noncurse F-word), granting proper treatment to those of Britannia blood. On top of that, she also makes huge stride toward gender equality. A very difficult task when you consider the type of society Britannia is and her status beforehand. Why wouldn't I or anyone want to look up to her?

Jeremiah started the pureblood because of her. It's because of her action to include all full Britannian to be able to pilot KMF and take a seat of power. Where a person merits is what truly decide a place in an aristocratic society. Ideas I expanded upon to include anyone regardless of race or social status in my rebellion and ultimately...his requiem. I did get my ideals of equality from someone and it sure as hell, not the sperm donor. I can't believe she lost that idea with wanting to kill God...such a shame.

It, not every day God gift your memories from an alternate reality an alternate rebellion and expect me to believe it 100% accurate without the fact that even if it don't seem like it. Gender swapping will change how loyal someone is to you or how the enemy will treat you. Dear God, if Tamaki hit on me, I will sick Kallen/no worse, Sayoko on him. He does that with plenty of Black Knight girls.

Kallen loyalty may be called into question since she fell in love with Zero and in turn, Lelouch Lamperouge. Unless Kallen like girls, it may not be as high if there a scale to measure loyalty. I can try seducing her...hell no.

Now Suzaku, I sometimes don't understand why opposite attract. But we just do. I think I can put him under my command with the right action. A little bit of female charm can go a long way.

"Do me a favor and park in that alleyway",I was laying low in the backseat. I was finished changing into my school clothes, thanking the power of geass the cop kept his focus on the road. Time for me to head back to Ashford where I'm going to have an emotional breakdown because of what happen in the alternate timeline. That's the other reason why I let Shirley and everyone else know what going on. Better to cry out my emotion under the pretense of a scared girl in a war zone then because of the events from the near future.

* * *

It was late when I found myself at the step of the penthouse.

I exhale and open the door to find a puffy eye Nunnally, a teary Shirley,a depress Milly, my concern ninja maid, and Nina. Who look like she was going through the worse.

What followed was me being tackled by Shirley, Milly, and Nina as they unknowingly squeeze the life out of me.

"Girls...can't breath...pleaseee stop!",I wheeze. They let go but only for a moment until I felt two arms wrap around my head and neck as I was forcefully shoved into the she-devil...

"Milly!*muffled sound*off now!",You know,my male counterpart don't have this happen to him. How the hell is Ashford not sewed yet?

"I would've re-kill you if you left me with all the budget management",Milly smothered me as everyone sweatdropped.

"A-hem",Nunnally fake coughed causing the she-devil to let go of me and push me closer to my little sister.

"Hey,Nunnally",I walk up to her and took a knee so I was at eye level with her,"I'm sorry for worrying everyone like that."

I felt tears escape my eyes as my sweet sister was in front of me.

'It's unfair... All I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you... How can I ever look forward to the future without you...'

Those memories. I will make sure everyone I care for will live through to the very end.

"Thank goodness,Big sister",Nunnally shed a few tears before wiping them away and giving me a smile that melted my heart",I'm glad you made it home."

"Glad I'm home too."

"I was worry for a moment those elev-"

"Nina, we need to have a serious private talk about your dislike toward 'Elevens'. Because the people of Japan saved me",I turn my head toward the FLEIJA creator direction,"You can't live in fear forever Nina. I will be there to help."

"Ya sure, Anything for you Luluko",she answers meekly with a slight brush. Strange, she much more receptive to me than my male self. Should I be worried? I don't think I should. Definitely not.

"If my BFF need any help. I'll be there!",Shirley tries to comfort me.

'No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you, Lulu. I suppose that it's simply fate.'

'No, don't die! I order you not to die!'

'So is that okay then, Lulu? And as I reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over...I'll keep falling in love with...'

'Shirley!...Shirley!'

"I-I'm sorry! I gotta leave!",I push past everyone, past a rectangular package labeled bunk bed assembly, and made my way into my room, shut my door, and broke down on my bed.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

A knock at my door grabs my attention.

"Mistress, if you feel like talk please know I am here for you",Sayoko spoke motherly thought the door.

Sayoko...she has been a mother for me and Nunnally during our time here in Japan. Her loyalty is unquestionable like Jeremiah. Those two really need to make loyal babies. My inner matchmaker demands it.

"Sayoko. I need to talk to you",I answer and hurry to unlock the door where she was standing there with a soft expression,"Please, step inside."

I was sitting on my bed and she sat on a chair. I explain everything to her and only leaving out the part about it belonging to a guy. I have to omit some part of it. The end results after barely an hour of explanation and showing her my geass. She got up from her chair and told me she trust my word. That act alone made me reach out to her and embrace her.

"T-thank you!",I was completely overjoy

"I can tell you are being completely honest in your voice. I know you left out a few things but I understand you don't need me to know of them",my maid rub my back and stroke my hair," you know I'm always loyal to you no matter what. That why, if death threatens you. I will be the one to take your last breath,not you."

"Sayoko, I have always considered you to be my mother."

"I can't replace Marianne mistress. But just to let you know, I always consider you and Nunnally to be my daughters",we let go of each other as I sat back on my bed and she was about to leave,"See you tomorrow."

"Bye...mom",I smiled and she smiled back. It was an exhausting day and the only thing I remember was my head falling back and I was out like that.

* * *

For some reason what I did to Clovis was wrong. But why did I slept like a baby for the remainder of the night? With something warm and soft right next...to...me?

I open my eyes and notices the sun is up, someone tuck me into bed, that nice and the smell of clover?

I look around and right next to me is the witch, wearing nothing but her birthday suit.

Option A:Yell in shock and force her off.

Option B: Ask her kindly to get off.

Option C:Quietly get out of bed and avoid confrontation.

Option D:Go back to sleep.

I'm going with A.

"WHAT THE HELL CECELIA!",I kicked her off the bed,"Don't you have any decency!"

* * *

 **C-World**

 **Alternate Universe**

* * *

"I hate you so much right now CC",Kallen glared dagger.

"Don't hate cause I know how to satisfy a man and women",CC shot back,"Right Lulu?"

R2 just sat in silence.

* * *

"Oh morning Luluko, you're rather sexy sprawling on your bed. Firm high C and very..bootylicious if I may comment",CC with her shit eating grin, and nude, spoke lustfully,"a deep sleepy and huggable too."

I cross my arms across my chest presuming she may have touched me in my sleep.

"Damn pervert!", my face was red with embarrassment.

"And oh, you overslept. It's lunchtime you know",CC pointed at the clock.

On a normal day. I wouldn't care too much. But due to the circumstance yesterday, the teacher probably give me a break. Then again, I may have screwed up the future a bit more if I don't hurry to speak with Kallen and get her inducted into the council while starting my first step to revolution.

"What! I gotta get dress!",I ran around the room getting all my clothes and starting the shower. I was still wearing the uniform from yesterday.

"Do you want me to scrub your back?",CC asked.

"No!",I slammed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

 **Unbeknownst to me...**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"Hey,Lulu. I came to tell you th-",that is when Milly and a less than modest witch have eye contact with each other.

CC waved and the blonde bombshell closes the door squealing in utter joy realizing a dirty little secret her friend has. The amount of blackmail and gossip. The she-devil going to have a field day with it.

5 minute later, Luluko rushed out the shower with long raven hair still wet, but nonetheless dress and ready for school.

—

Luluko PoV

—

"CC, I need you to-",As I was brushing my hair,I step into my room to see a fully dress Cheese-kun addict in her straitjacket conversing with...I'm so fucked it not even funny.

"For a virgin. She got real talent",CC lied,"so~much pinup hormones."

"Oh, do tell",Milly grinned predatorily,"How great of you to join us, sleepyhead. Care to introduce me to your lover?"

How am I getting myself out of this mess!

"Millicent",I spoke through gritted teeth," Talk. Outside. Now!"

"I forcefully half drag her outside my room, I caught a glimpse of Milly making hand gesture and mouthing, 'cross your fingers' and 'call me'.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Kamine Island**

* * *

"Where the hell did the Dimensional Supervisor send me to this time?",a lovely young lady with long raven hair and red highlight wearing a red and black pilot outfit complained,"I guess this going to be fun. Trolling around in an alternate universe. I wonder if Rin doing well in the crack verse."

Liliana Kozuki look around." This better not be the one where my dad a cashier. Again."

* * *

 **Back to Ashford Academy**

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

"This is NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!",We were in the hallway,a few meters from my room. Milly was leaning on the wall and I was yelling at her.

"Really?",Milly was intrigued,"It look like Ashford Ice Queen is into vagina. No wonder you always reject boys."

"No no, I like men! She snuck in the middle of the night when I was mental, emotionally, and physically exhausted",I was getting very annoyed with the she-devil and her antics. Now combined with CC? What torment have I gotten myself into?

"Look like she relieved you. If I knew you needed company. I would've been happy to serve you...my princess",She whisper the last part and I felt something grope my chest region.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?!"the nerve of her!

I smack her hand away and step back before tripping(I assume she trips me) and falling into CC arms.

"It's so much fun watching you lose the cold indifferences. Very refreshing", Milly teased.

I took a deep breath, calmly got off of CC. Forgotten for the brief exchange, I have geass and decided to use it on Milly. But first...

"Milly, CC is a childhood friend who saved me in Shinjuku, as well as Rivalz, another friend of mine, and a few other Japanese",I kept myself from going off like that again.

The student body president looks at CC with curiosity.

"So you're the green hair girl Rivalz was talking about?",she realized.

CC nodded.

"How is he?",I asked.

"He came back around 2nd period with a round of applause from the students calling him a hero who save a queen life. Receiving some kisses from a bunch of cute girls",the blonde answer,"He's doing fine thanks to Britannia medicine. Although, he'll be out of any physical activities for a month."

"That great to hear and I have 2 requests I would like you to do for me"

"What are they?"

"One, I would like for CC to stay at Ashford. She's an old childhood friend from before the invasion. CC got nowhere else to be and I owe her one. She doesn't have a family or identification.",I make myself look depress,"So will you help her?"

"That explain the bunk. Okay, I'll talk to Reuben. Maybe we can make her fake IDs. And request number 2?"

" Go on a date with Rivalz."

"Sure why not",she answers nonchalantly

"Rivalz is a sweetheart-wait? You agree?"

"Of course",she put her hands on her waist,"If a man took a bullet for a lady for real and display chivalry and selflessness. He is datable in my book."

"That's great!",I smirked.

"I really need to hurry and find a man for myself before I'm set up with some nutjob earl with an addiction to pudding."

"I couldn't agree more",I activated my geass,"I Luluko vi Britannia. Orders you to forget seeing CC naked in my room!"

"Yes your highness",her eyes glow orange/red for a moment,"Um,what just happened?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving",I walk away.

"Luluko wait! You could take the day off today",she yells at me as I was near the door.

"It's okay. Just focus on CC",I directed. Gotta love the power of geass when you know how to use it correctly.

* * *

I wander around the school toward where Kallen should be. I can hear the others talking about me. It essentially...

"Did you hear she ran through gunfire!"

"That Carmoncho is sure a lucky guy for taking one for the hottie."

"I don't think is a good time to talk to Luluko."

Can this be a blessing? Not a single guy going to ask me-

"H-hey uh hi! Lu-lu-Luluko! C-can-",A brown hair student walk next to me.

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood", I stop him in his track as his friends were approaching him.

"Dawg, I fuckin told u."

"What did I say, Kevin? No studdering. Now you're not going to get your d***-",And I was out of there so I didn't have to hear any more vulgar details.

There goes my harassment-free day.

"Aaaaah! There's a bee! A bee!"

Those girls...they try getting me to hang out with them. But I can only take so much stupid in my life. Suzaku and Tamaki are my limits.

"Oh my God. Kallen, run!"

Seriously, it's a bee. Get over it! You're all in high school!

"Hurry up and run!"

Right on time,I saw her smack the bee away and took it as my cue to talk to her.

"Can I help you or something?",she kept her frail sick girl mask on.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can tell me if you see a blue haired boy. His name Rivalz Comarcho and well if you heard the rumors floating around..."

"Of course",she eyed me cautiously,"I saw him talking to some orangette girl near the west wing."

"Thanks, I'm Luluko Lamperouge by the way."

"Great meeting you. I'm-"

"Kallen Stadtfeld. I was looking for you. You see, I'm planning to have you join the student council due to your condition."

"Really, no it's fine!"

"Kallen, you know the rules. All students need to join a club. And don't worry, when you need to leave. You can.",I assured,"We talk later."

"Quick question,this may seem odd but can you say Q-1 real quick?",she spoke with a timid tone.

"Go back to class."

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will",she was forceful about it.

Isn't this a change in the script.

"Hey, Lulu! Kallen! You know, it's time to head over to the chem lab! You'd better get a move on!",Shirley save me from dealing with Kallen.

I'm gonna need Sayoko for backup later.

* * *

I arrive home a little late with Sayoko and Nunnally folding paper cranes. I remember his time in Pendragon...when he folded a thousand of them for Nunnally...our sister.

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of the origami",she explains excitedly,"Fold a piece of paper the correct way, you can make birds, boats, almost anything."

"Easy don't have to tell me everything all at once, you know?",I give a small laugh"It's not like I'm going to vanish."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"I'm so happy, 'cause last night you scared me a little. And what happen in Shinjuku..."

"Did I? Sorry. I didn't mean to cause concern",I apologize.

"Hey, they say, if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true",Nunnally mentions,"So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for?"

"My wish the same as yours",I smiled

"Really! What is it?",she wonders.

"I wish the world was a gentler place"

"Big sis, could you read people's mind?"

"No way,Mind reading the last thing I want",I then unconsciously said,"When the day finally comes that you can see again, I'm sure that it will be...a kinder friendlier world."

My maid spoke up,"I wish the same thing too."

"Really?"

"We promise",the two of us said at the same time.

"Sayoko taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese promise",we cross our pinky and I also sang out," Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky promise song. Wait? How did you know it already?"

"I heard of it before and a thousand needles? That's scary. I may have to eat a thousand needles someday",I spotted Sayoko looking at me with worry.

"That's right",she raises her voice,"So I'd better not catch you telling lies, okay?"

"Don't you worry. I'll never lie, I swear. And by the way, I think I'm willing to test if making a thousand crane will fulfill our wish."

"Really big sis."

"Yes, and I will need your help. It is what we wanted right?"

"Yep!"

* * *

It was history class or propaganda 101 when I notice Kallen looking at me. I think it best for me to talk to her. Maybe play innocent, keep my act up.

"Hey Lulu, you coming along?",Shirley broke my train of thought.

"Sorry, maybe some other time",I step toward my red Ace and her friends.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"You've gotta go straight home then, huh?"

"What do you have, a curfew?"

"What's up?",one saw me heading toward them.

"You think that you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

We walk away, thankful their no squealing of fangirls. Only to hear,"Do you think Luluko a lesbian?"

"Maybe."

* * *

 **Ballroom**

* * *

Long story short, the exact same thing happened the same exact way in the beginning. I introduce my Ace to the clubhouse. She was then part of the student council were champagne spill all over her because...why did I let champagne wet her?

The real change came when Milly announce a few more surprise.

Kallen was still dregs when the president clasps her hands together and announced,"We also got another person who will be inducted into the student council!"

"Really? Who?",Shirley and everyone else was curious.

"Well, she Luluko old childhood friend and the girl Rivalz was talking about in Shinjuku",she introduces,"Cici Lamperouge."

Everyone eyes were on the witch in Ashford uniform as she walks down the stairs.

"Yes, I was in Shinjuku. And no, me and Luluko ain't related. I just don't remember my last name. Plain and simple",she converse,"and no need for everyone to tell me their names. I already know."

"That sad. Is it amnesia?",Nina inquired and CC nodded.

"Welcome to the student council CiCi!",the orangette continue," Hope you can regain your memories."

"And thank you for saving us",Rivalz follows the story I geass him into telling. Now all I have to do now is deal with Suzaku. My gambling buddy getting seen by Suzaku just complicated a lot of things.

Nunnally was also thankful. Viewing Cici as mines and Rivalz savior.

"That great and all. But can I get change or a shower?",the tsundere voice.

"Sure, I'll help",I responded," I will get you a new change of clothes and take care of the laundry. Everyone can enjoy the meal in the meantime."

"You're sure Lulu? We can-",I cut off the part-time mermaid.

"It fine",I grab Kallen wrist and escort her to the nearest bathroom. I walk pass CC, who was giving me a perverted smirk.

Thank C-World Kaguya not here or else the school wouldn't survive.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

* * *

Feel like I subconsciously let it happen. It didn't help when CC and Milly made sexual explicit hand jester when I was walking past them to get something for Kallen to wear.

Lelouch...you really are a closet pervert are you. God...men. There all the same!

I found my red leather jacket and black jeans for her to wear and found myself at the bathroom door.

"It's Luluko. I've brought you a change of clothes"

"You can come in. I've drawn the curtain already",she spoke.

"Sorry about all this. I know they can be a little over the top."

!That's okay. Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in awhile, you know?"

"These are some of my clothes. Hope that's okay. And if you are wondering, it a t-shirt, jacket and pants. I figure you're not the type of girl to wear dresses",I commented.

"Huh? Thanks, That was fast. You went all the way to the girl's dorm?"

"Actually, I live here. It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor..."

"I see..."

"It not easy taking care of someone blind and crippled. Because of what Britannia was done."

I can hear her stop scrubbing for a moment.

"I mean Nunnally the only family I have. And I'll do anything for her",hopefully, she less hostile towards me.

"You really love your little sister don't you."

"Yes. Of course."

She huffed,"Maybe you will go as far as start a rebellion."

"Whatever it take to help your family",even if it's fighting against your other family members,"Don't you agree."

I made my way out the bathroom.

"Hey, wait! Can you hand me that pouch over there?",I know what come next.

"Sure",here it come.

She grabbed my hand but it wasn't as forceful.

"Tell me. Were you in Shinjuku? Words have been floating around about your involvement",she was less hostile than his timeline.

With a press of a button on my phone with my free hand. Which was in my pocket,opened, and on speed dial to Sayoko. As a signal for the next phase.

The bathroom phone ring. I told her I need to answer it or else someone coming. I hand it over to her after pretending to talk on it.

"Oh, it's for you. She says she knows you."

"Hello?...Who are you? How did you arrange that cease-fire order?...Hey, don't hang up!"

"Did you say cease-fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company."

"Oh, um, that was..."

"Let me guess... You're talking about a game? Something online?"

"Yeah, you got me. Cause, you know, I've been shut up in my house so long..."

"Nice birthmark Kallen",it took her a moment to calmly close the curtain.

"Perve."

"It true, I was at Shinjuku. I saw so many things that remind me of the time INunnally and I were caught up in the invasion",I didn't even fake any emotion, it was entirely genuine,"and turn off the shower. You're wasting water. It going to be a while."

"What do you mean?",she turns off the water.

"7 years ago. My mother, the women I once knew dies. And the sperm donor, my father. Send us out. Like common trash. From their Nunnally and I found ourself in a Japanese household. Things were rough at first. But, we, a bunch of Britannian children is treated with equality by the Japanese we live with. But the war tore it apart. Say what you will about the Japanese, they have been very kind to us. Kinder than the monster he was. Nunnally...was shot...resulting in her paralyzation...the trauma...she didn't want to open her eyes again to this unjust world",crap now I'm tearing up,"Do you know what it's like to carry someone through a war zone. Tell her the decay bodies are just the nearby landfill. The sound of gunfire are just firecrackers. Lie to my blind sister-"

"I understand. Luluko, I didn't expect the ice queen of Ashford to be like this",her voice hinted who she now views me in a completely different light.

"That why. What I saw in Shinjuku. It digresses me. Rivalz nearly dies and the green hair girl you saw. Don't tell anyone but...Clovis was into human experimentation."

"What?!",my Ace was utterly shocked.

"I didn't believe it myself. Ask her yourself, she will be staying at the penthouse with me and my sister. CC has nowhere else to go like us. If only I have the courage to bring change. But alas, I can't just join a terrorist cell since I am Britannian. Britannia sure as hell not going to change with protest. And if I die, who will watch over Nunnally?",I'm for certain I'm tugging at her heartstring. Kinda makes her feel like a complete villain for threatening me.

"It was great sharing your story, Luluko. Now can you get out? I'm getting kind of cold."

"Sure."

"And Luluko. I want to talk to you in private later."

"Fine then."

* * *

I talk to Kallen about the insanity that was Milly Ashford when someone called out to me.

"Luluko! it's awful",Nunnally was shocked.

What have I done?

"Prince Clovis is in the hospital with a coma!",Milly spoke up leaning closely to Rivalz.

"They're saying he was beaten to a pulp before he was shot",Rivalz explain with a slight red tint on his cheeks as he mumbled,"Serve him right."

"What was that Rivalz?"

"Nothing."

I wouldn't say beaten to a pulp. But yes that what happened. I smiled internally while keeping a stoic mask on the outside.

"Prince Clovis has been beaten to near death."

I don't need to read Kallen mind to know she is thinking, 'I love that girl! What are the details!'

"A man ahead of our time, who fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. The report of him ordering the extermination of the Shinjuku ghetto are the result of terrorists shouting lies and using the innocent as shields! The terrorist that attacked him and slight his honor! Will face justice!"

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the attempted murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for attempted murder."

What the hell? I wrote, 'Zero was here' in Clovis blood. Is Suzaku doomed to be a scapegoat? Great now I have to rescue him and not sound like a child when he refuses to join me while messing with his head in the meantime. At least, Euphie not going to faceplant from a 2 story window. Then again, earlier my exact thought process was let Suzaku rise up society and be a pain in my backside if I can't somehow convince him to join me or get out the way or keep him on the lower ladder of society by preventing him from being Euphie Knight,thus causing a huge divergence in the timeline that in my favor. Euphie going to faceplant since the white knight most likely not there to heroically catch her. She'll be fine. I know this since Suzaku told Lelouch that during their time in Pendragon.

I feel like I view him favorably because he tries to change a corrupt society from within like my mother. Well, ain't I the hypocrite going down the path of bloodshed.

And despite, what people say, I didn't brutalize him. I lightly knock him around(broken nose,snap crevice,broken right knee, 12 body shots, a black eye, a few pistol whippings, and bruised ribs), geass him to go into a coma for a month with him waking up to have no recollection of the beating, and carefully shoot him in an area that allows him to live in order to make the coma more convincing. That not brutalizing is it?

* * *

 **A/N:Yeah,If it not hinted. Luluko leans towards the sadistic side of things. It's one thing to shot someone in the head and keep his name intact. It's another to leave someone alive but ruined. If anyone thought, Luluko is way more 'merciful' than Lelouch. Make you wonder what she will do to Mao,VV,Emperor Chucky,and Shinezier when she gets her hands on them.**

 **Also, Liliana, as explained, is Lelouch/Kallen daughter and she just there to mess around and wouldn't affect the overall plot much, until near the end. She just their to observe and add more insanity to the craziness most of the time.**

 **Here a future quote,"I don't care if my dad a girl! They belong together!"**

 **And fun tidbit,Luluko personality is the same personality I plan for Liliana with one being more outgoing and less vengeful than the other. I was planning to actually have Lelouch(R2) be sent back to do the same thing, but I thought...maybe later.**

 **I'm planning for Luluko to have 2 different Zero outfits. One closely related to canon and another more lady like for formal events. Or I will just overhaul it and go with a military like a costume with pieces of armor like the Nightmare of Nunnally Zero. Which is reserved for my Demon Child story but why not?**

 **Finally,I'm just gonna come out and say it. Writing battle scenes, whether it 1v1 or large scale,I'm not good at. Humor, pieces of life, and overall character interaction are my specialty. Lower your expectation when I have to write one. Especially an original one.**

 **ANNDDD HOLY PAIRING!**

 **Suzaku vote went up by a lot. Make you wonder what would happen if I put the same poll up for male Lelouch! XD**

 **Result:6/4/2016 7:21 PM Pacific Time**

 **Suzaku-69**

 **CC-32**

 **Kallen-31**

 **Milly-12**

 **Rivalz-8**

 **Gino-26**

 **Shirley-8**

 **Next fic to be updated as of 6/4/2016 is...**

 **I don't know actually. Working on Code Reaction Card Against Humanity story arc but I feel like that going to take a long time to write. Demon Child I can just post this instant but double check first and Alternate Rebellion again? Maybe.**

 **Breaking my own update Cycle. :(**

 **Read and Review for digital pizza.**

 **If only I can PM a picture of a pizza to a reviewer account I will. For shit and giggles that why!**


	6. OMAKE 1

**Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion OMAKE 1**

 **A/N:I'm in a middle of a writer block for all of my fanfic so I did a bunch of random omakes to clear it up a bit. I feel like I need to tone down the weirdness. Then again...It gets serious and darker later. I don't write happy sue stories. Especially time travel. Since I believe in order to gain something, someone or something else must be lost. I got it from FMA(B) and Stein Gate(hint).**

 **I'm debating with myself rather or not to go canon or full CG package(add Alice and Rai) for CG:AR. Tough decision.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

 **All omake are noncanon to Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion. Unless you want it too.**

* * *

 **Omake 1: ATTENTION ENTIRE SCHOOL!**

* * *

"Attention entire school, hear my proclamation. I'm Luluko Lamperouge, Ice Queen of Ashford Academy and your new principal and student president. Reuben granted me temporary control and Milly's on vacation. As a result of this, I'm now in control of both the school and the budget. Yes, from this day forward, the school belongs to me. Luluko Lamperouge commands you, obey me, subject! Obey me, school!",I imitated my, his epic world domination speech. God that felt amazing. It was like a mix between Ecstasy and sex.

Cue Jeremiah...I mean Rivalz.

"All hail president Lulu! All hail president Luluko!",Rivalz was on the school ground with a microphone, but everyone in the school just went back to whatever they were doing. Damn subjects.

"Son of a...Rivalz!",I call him through the school speakers," just set off the fireworks."

"Yes, madam President!",The microphone squealed causing irritation to people ears.

* * *

The frightening scream of students and teachers alike are rushing out of Ashford as explosion after explosion rock the school.

Damn, what have I done?

"Rivalz! What the hell did you do?!"

"But you told me to?"

"LIAR!"

* * *

 **OMAKE 2: Kiss kiss kiss.**

* * *

"This suck. My father a she? Not a problem.",Liliana eye a conversation her 'father' was having with her mother and casually pick up a rice ball from a nearby tray. To the dismay of the unsuspecting student.

'Okay, I must get this right! My target is the back of someone's head from a distance of 100m with wind being barely an issue at .5 m/s, Easy',the alternate dimensional traveler pulls back her shot and flings the circular object into the back of her mother head. What follows was one of the greatest almost same-sex kisses in school history.

Almost because, the Red Ace, who apparently has eyes in the back of her head, spun around and caught it in her hand. Looking directly at the offender.

And like that Lily was gone faster than CC(or her) at a cheese-kun convention.

"Who the hell was that?",Kallen was annoyed before turning back towards Luluko.

'So close!',the exhausted time and dimensional traveler hid behind a classroom door.

* * *

 **OMAKE 3:-Dating advice from Kaguya**

* * *

Dear Cousin.

If you are receiving this email then that mean you are probably going out with a Britannia princess (or princesses you naive traitor). It also to instill as much fear in you. Knowing that if you fuck up. The country also fucked much worse than it is now.

So here how I feel if you are dating...

Luluko: I knew it! You two are fire and ice, strawberry and banana, you and physical fitness, with each other! A match made in heaven! I approve of her ambition to destroy Britannia! Long live Japan Suzaku not serve it on a silver platter! Hope she straightened you out, cousin. Go to your Queen! I bet she'll more than happy to help you 'exercise'.

Nunnally:Let me write it in haiku.

Make her feel her legs!

Break her heart, Lulu breaks you.

And strangely Anya.

Who knew an emotionally dead girl would threaten you with such colorful language?

Euphemia: The true definition of Knight and Princess. She may be the peaceful route to freeing Japan. So go for it and beware of Cornelia and Luluko At least if you break her heart, Luluko, wouldn't kill you. Recommend going for the lesser evil.

Cornelia:Oh shit! Congratulation. I really didn't expect that. Caution, she's the whip, handcuffs, and leather corset type of lady.

Extra: Other potential ship.

Cecilie Croomy:No wonder you're in a rush to get to work.

Kallen Stadtfeld: I know you saw her naked on Karimine. Sneaky.

—Your loving Cousin,

Kaguya Sumeragi.

P.S:I can easily imagine you having a harem. Unless Luluko was a guy.

* * *

 **OMAKE 4: Mysterious email.**

* * *

To whom it may concern,

My sources tell me that Lady Kaguya has sent an email about the lucky princess. What I want you to know is that Nunnally is the best girl for you. You knew her first before Euphemia. And she a flower that yet to fully bloom into perfect women. Give her a chance. And Luluko is perfect for Kallen Stadtfeld. Yes, they are both female. Yes, they're both straight and just friends. But they WILL make it work! Euphemia can find someone else. Trust me, SuzakuxNunnally!

With regard from

The Demon Child

* * *

 **OMAKE 5: Harem Proposal**

* * *

"Suza~ku, I have a little surprise",Luluko purred,"My sisters and I have been talking and we came to an agreement."

Suzaku gulped,"wh-what do you mean?"

"Euphie,Nana, and I would like to share you",her hand touch the white knight chest and drift lower and lower,"What other guys can say they are the lover of 3 princesses."

Suzaku brain was trying to get back into gear after hearing what she said. It even worse when she whisper,"You get to see us in the Neko outfits you like so much."

In that moment, Suzaku fainted.

Upon hitting the ground, the 3rd Princess laugh,"poor Suzu. I didn't get to tell him I was kidding. Look like he not the 102 counsel sort of man."

'How the hell does my sperm donor make time for all 102 women plus any that we don't know of?'

* * *

 **Response to Review-There some pretty good ones.**

* * *

G **uest-There will be plenty of trolling of a lot of people. These Omake was mostly Suzaku since I torment Luluko too much so far.**

 **Guest-Not sure but, I can see if 2nd place winner of the polls can be the secondary in the relationship.**

 **-That's a great idea. I did think of something similar for a few characters over at my Demon Child fic.**

 **But not Kallen/Suzaku/Luluko(Lelouch)...**

 **Baby name(and ship name):Kalsulu? Kalzako? Lulenku? Sulullen? Lekalzu? Sukallouch? Kaluza? Sulenko? Lezallen? Kalkuko? God some of these sound ridiculous...Anyone welcome to come up with their own.**

 **And I already have a character in mind for Suzaku/Lulu child or maybe a second one after hearing this idea. And funny thing is, due to Lelouch memories, Luluko is, at least mentally, not a virgin. With the fact, she would know EXACTLY what a guy want. So congrats Suzaku. Prepare to be a puppet.**

 **Titanfire999-Sorry Titanfire, about the polls and Time Zero, I felt Chapter 8 in it entirety was me overextending what I can do.**

 **R &R- Request more omake if you want me to write one in between chapters.**


	7. Chapter 5-Phase 4

**Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 4**

 **A/N:After rewatching ep 5. I realize since I'm writing in 1st person the majority of the time(90% at least). It showed to be much shorter. Unless I can find a way for it to last longer or merge ep 5 and 6.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Code Geass or else I'll recreate a full-scale Knightmare frame as promotional.(Unless another mech series did already)**

* * *

It was after the new broadcast and the party when I pull Nina aside to talk to her about her Eleven problem. The only people in the penthouse was her, Kallen, Sayoko, Nunnally, and CC. Everyone else left moment ago.

We were in the ballroom and seated when I question her.

"Tell me why are you so afraid of the Japanese?",I questioned her.

"B-because when I was li-little. A bunch of Elevens attack m-me",she quivered,"I-I did nothing wrong but they-"

She fell to silence,so I decided to add,"Nina. Think of it like this. There a cat you decide to pet. But it bites you. Do you hate every single feline because of a singular moment in your life?"

"No?"

"Right, now tell me. Do you believe that all 'Eleven' are like this? Every child, men, women, and elders are out to get you? Do you hate all of them?",I scrutinize her.

"I'm just scared of them...",she started to slide down her seat. She kept her head down, refusing to even look at me in the eyes.

"Nina, As a friend. I want you to get over such fears. Those fear might cause you to do something regrettable. Besides, their Britannians out there that are assholes if you look out the window,"I lectured,"What do you think of Sayoko? Is she a bad person?"

"Not at all."

"Then let me make myself clear. Get over it. It's okay to be a little paranoid or untrusting of people, especially stranger. Just don't turn that distrust into racism. And yes, it also sounds like I'm saying the system can go screw itself because it should...oh hey Kallen, how long have you been there?",I look over to my Ace, who was hiding around the corner of the 2nd floor,"Sorry to leave. But I think Kallen need to talk with me."

"Oh, okay",she got up quickly and speed walked out the penthouse with her cheeks slightly red.

"How long?",if I have to take a guess it would be most of it.

"Only the last part",she lied,"You're really not the type of person I expect you to be. So I need to go know. You were in Shinjuku and..."

She trails off.

"Tell me Kallen. What exist in the beginning and the end?",here it comes.

"Nothing",she was wide-eyed, but it cleaned up quickly,"I knew it. The call was prerecorded wasn't it!"

"Yes, Q-1. But it isn't nothing. It's Zero",I corrected her,"An alias I came up with to disguise my identity. To protect my friends and family."

"Then why to help us?",she folded her arms in front of her.

"To destroy the system. Beside killing civilian is a childish nuisance to Britannia",I felt something against my neck before I can ever register Kallen with a knife to my jugular,"Behind you to."

Kallen glance back to see my maid with a kunai at her neck and CC casually eating pizza, acting as if it a movie.

"Ignore me*munch*just get back to the threesome",she continues to consume her unhealthy treat. Curse her immortality, anyone would love to eat as much of their guilty pleasure without getting fat. Unless you have a high metabolism.

"What?!",she was dumbfounded,"The two of you are in on this?"

"I have my loyalty",Sayoko spoke.

"And I have my reason the moment you bail me out of Clovis lab",CC explained.

"Wait?",she found it hard to believe,"You were inside the container?"

"Yes, Rivalz, ice queen, and another person saw me leave the container But the other two don't know the extent of what I am. We are the only people that know the full truth of the massacre. And if you need proof",the witch nodded to my loyal maid and in a blink of an eye, receive a kunai to the forehead.

My Ace was too shocked to comprehend what just happened as CC fell back and hit the ground with a thud. She didn't realize the kunai is no longer at her neck.

What I did next while she was shellshock, was lean back, grab her by the wrist and use the admittedly meager amount of strength to twist it off,catch it on the other hand, in a reverse grip, did a semi-spin, and point it directly at her neck. Kallen was slightly hunched forward as her arm that was holding the pocket knife was locked between my body and arm in a span of a few second. It a gamble because Sayoko literally taught me it an hour ago and failure can result in an ugly situation for both side.

As much as it seems like that make me seem more like a skilled combatant than my male counterpart. Just remember, I did it to someone who distracted and just doing those moves make me a bit tired. I'm very, very weak. Hell,if Clovis wasn't such a soft mess(who secretly know he deserves the beat down), he would've overpowered me and snatch the gun from my hand on many occasions. Or the fact that was the most physically demanding thing I did in years and me geass someone to carry me out of Shinjuku even if any hormonal guy would love to carry a gorgeous princess in hiding out of harm way.

"Are you going to kill me now?",she snapped,"just like-"

"Like what?",CC got up,pulling the kunai out.

"How?!",she reacted to another bombshell.

"Human experimentation,Kal-kun. Human experimentation."

"Here",I unfold the hidden knife into the pouch, release her, and reach it out to her,"All I ask is. Do you trust me?"

She hesitated and took the pouch from my hand,"I trust you. I don't know why. But I just do."

I smiled,"Thank you, Kallen Kozuki."

"How?"

"Research. Now that the truth of the matter is finished. Don't tell the other yet. I'm going to reveal myself to them in time",I added,"Now we need to prepare for tomorrow. I'm going to pick up my costume and I still need to tuck Nunnally into bed."

"Goodnight Lelouch",she walks toward the door and then something strange happened.

I was in his royal bedroom when after his night of brisk with his queen, 2 days before his death when she,in the white prison outfit, said the exact same thing.

I then heard him utter,"Remember Kallen, I will be destroyed and created anew. I love you and that why I left my final goodbye."

Alluding to his immortality and the pregnancy.

"Wait what did you say?"

"Um, I said Good night Luluko",she looks at me like I grown a second head. Granted, his memories conflicting with my reality may drive me insane.

The feeling I have...Damn C world. Get it together Luluko! That him, not me!

"Good night Kallen. See you at Tokyo tower. And one more thing. What happened after I left to beat Clovis into a coma?",I needed to know rather or not Suzaku overpowers my future BKs.

"Ya, that white devil took out more than half of our Sutherlands before the others damage it enough that it decide to stop. I swear one of my comrades heard a high pitched squeal within the cockpit before the thing retreat",she reported. The earl of pudding order my idiot to fall back due to damages? That mean if the fight were to last any longer, the Lancelot and the Sutherlands will cancel each other out or one side would barely be able to function. If I was there, I would've captured the Lancelot. But I needed some extra time to do a few things before my confrontation. Like calling Jeremiah or setting another plan in motion.

"Thanks",if only I can revive memories. I have my option place in front of me.

Suzaku/Incapacitate him. The latter seem more viable. But it's a last resort. Suzaku too much of a threat if I leave him be. And too much of a valuable asset to waste.

2\. Get him fired from the Military. Geass can make it a certainty. Then what if someone better(and possibly more merciless) then Suzaku interfere.

3\. Get him on my side. I need to approach him as Luluko Lamperouge. The girl that you try and failed to write a love letter to (Kaguya then wrote one for you) then a masked unknown. It a double edge sword that will be my downfall or the key to my success.

him. No. Never. The last resort next to incapacitation.

* * *

Funny little sidenote: The badly written love letter was written in HIS native language and it was just...at least he tried. It embarrassing when Kaguya basically wrote one to me in English and put it under Suzaku name. I received that one first, treasure such amazing calligraphy, poetic masterpiece, and the amount of love put into it. Before finding his and loving it like how someone parents cherish a crappy mother/father day gift from their kids. It crap but it's your crap that I kept in a small box in my room with a picture of him and the one Kaguya wrote.

I just realize...what do my sperm donor do to all the Father Day gifts he gets from ALL his children of his 102 wives? If I have to take a guess, he has a furnace at the back of his palace to shove children hope and dream into a fiery hell. I'm gonna choose to believe that. Definitely, seem like it his character.

Oh right! Lelouch was an Emperor so if I search his memories a bit...Oh, shit...I'm right! I normally don't use that kind of language. But it sums up the reaction perfectly. So oh shit! I'm right!

* * *

"You two heard her say Luluko right?"

"Yes,Mistress."

"Is Kallen your love interest?"

"Shut up witch. Go clean the blood off."

* * *

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it?",Nunnally asks me with concern as I tuck her into bed.

"Yep, it looks like he's still alive"

"Yeah, it's been ages. We haven't seen him since the war ended. Even we..."

"And Luluko?"

"What is it?"

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?"

"Of course not. Suzaku would never do anything like that. They've just made a mistake",I explained.

"Yeah...and one more thing",she piped up,"I approve of what you are doing."

"Right...what do you approve?",I raise a brow.

"You and CC silly. I figure since my-"

"No Nunnally, it not like that!",I corrected her.

"Just teasing big sis",she giggled.

"Good night, Nunnally",I spoke softly before turning to CC at the doorway,"Okay, if you want to live here. You gotta follow my rules. Help me set up the bunk beds, Sayoko finish half of it and it's up to us to finish the rest".

"Do we have to?",She complained.

"Do I have to slap a witch?",I'm no pushover like my male self. Who secretly enjoy having someone always challenge him.

In CC thought,'Damn,Marianne. Why do you have to raise such a demanding child?'

Deep down, she knows the answer,'Because you're a lazy good for nothing that needs discipline!'

* * *

Later that night I geass the old man to make my Zero costume. It only takes him most of the night to do but, I like the alteration. I'm not hiding the fact that I'm female and retain the look of his Zero costume in term of how it mock nobility. Partly because heavily binding my chest going to be uncomfortable as hell. Just imagining Kallen pretending to be a male zero with her asset. Now that's a true miracle.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, Kallen told me who was going to the meeting and Tamaki decide to join. Milly was a bit too clingy to Rivalz the entire day. I turn down 6 guys and in a shocking twist, 2 girls. Who the nitwit(s) that started the dreaded rumor?

I also made a thousand paper crane with Nunnally before she started crying for some reason. I ask her why, but she's not sure. Deep down, I felt the same plight of pain. The only thing I can gather was as if someone was missing. Lelouch thought the same thing during the Ashford Festival, but who can it be?

* * *

It's time for my Ace to set things in motion. I spotted her group at the train station and give her a call.

"Zero? Uhm... Hello?"

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five. And bring your friends."

"Sure",she responded and I hang up.

I can tell they were suspicious of why no one on the train was batting an eye at a bunch of Elevens and her friends.

It wasn't long till I came face to face with them. The alter Zero outfit distort my dress size but kept my feminine slender frame and drop a cup size to disguise my body a bit more. The color scheme similar to his with it fitting comfortably around my body. The silk long gloves I have on goes over my sleeves and reach just below my elbows It has no distinctive marking other then it being pearl white.

The suit has the same design but it lacks the white cravat of his and instead has a white scarf that wraps around my neck. The victorian style body shirt is a bit more unbutton to give a little cleavage. If I actually show some skin that is. I didn't reveal any, of course, don't want my complexion to make people connect the dot to me not being Japanese, yet. I make sure I'm completely covered with a thin dark purple long sleeve shirt that covers my neck alongside the scarf.I decide to add around my midsection a purple, gold line corset with gold lace to add a bit more female flare to my Zero outfit. The corset just there for looks so it not really restricting my midsection, it's actually flexible so I can move freely.

The cape is black with gold lining and blood red on the inside like his. Lelouch cape was in a style reminiscent of count Dracula with it high collars. Mines look like I cut off half of an oversize venus fly trap with it collar coming to 7 points. It basically what Princess cape are like with pointed ends instead of rounded ones. I was actually tempted to use the Knight of the Round design cape, but thought, maybe in a later design. I kept the mask the same with the only variation of having shock absorption,voice modifier, and bullet resistance. Cause the last thing I need is to be K.O at the docks. Also,how the hell do voice muffler make Lelouch voice unrecognizable to anyone? At least I have the decency to get a voice modifier.

The funny thing about receiving memories that technically yours is being about to view it from hindsight. And dear God, are some of our...uhm...his action questionable.

"What now?",Kallen asked.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?",I motioned.

"I see our city. Remnants of the desiccated city after the Britannian sucked it dry."

"Now make your way to the front of the train."

"The next stop is Okubo. Okubo is next. Those wishing to transfer to the Chuo-Soubu line should exit at the next stop. Okubo will be next. Once again. Those wishing to transfer to the Chuo-Soubu line should exit at the next stop."

"You must be Zero",Kallen spoke.

"Zero?",Ohgi looks at my Ace.

"Hey, we're talking to you",Yoshida? I think, yelled.

"What do you think of my tour at the settlement?",I figure some part can be kept the same.

"Your tour?",Oghi commented

"Come-on, there is no way it was this joker",Tamaki eye me with suspicion and something else.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto",I spoke in a soft tone.

Ohgi said,"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism"

"Fall?",he questioned me.

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance"

Yoshida was about to say something when Tamaki beat him to it,"Oi! Fuck you. You broad."

Kalen and Inoue then smack him.

"Hey!"

I grin under my mask,"You should know your enemy. It is not the people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask... why should we even trust you?",Tamaki yelled, taking over what Kallen was supposed to say. Actually, Kallen seems to calm the entire tour.

"He's right! Lose the mask!",Yoshida? Honestly, he seems to fade into obscurity doing the rebellion so I'm not sure.

"Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?",the former kindergarten teacher asked.

"Very well, I'll show you" I reach for the latch in the back of my helmet before stopping and moving my arm away in a dramatic fashion" rather than my face, bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust. Beside,Kallen already saw my face as well as what really in the poison gas capsule."

All eyes turn to her.

"It true. Her will to fight Britannia is honest and she has her reason",she confirmed,"And it wasn't poison gas. Should I tell them?"

"Yes,tell them later Q-1. She will be an official member soon."

"She?",the future BKs said in unison.

Ignoring their shock,"I will show you my face in due time. I have friends and family that I don't want to get caught in the crossfire. Now if you can follow my leadership. I will deliver the impossible."

Kallen group nodded to each other in agreement.

"And Tamaki?"

"What?"

"Just so you don't try anything. I'm underage."

"What? You think me! A gentleman would-",the loudmouth ranted.

"Yes",Kallen chimed in,"She around my age."

It causes the Japanese man to be deflected.

"And you called us children..."

"Did YOU just call me a CHILD?!",Kallen was practically dangling the comic relief.

"Nope!",he perked up.

"That the only hint, I'll give for now. But I need only a few of you to aid my plan."

* * *

We arrive at a junkyard and I hurry to turn on the radio to see if my plan was set in action. Then again, not to sound offensive, but a third of the Ghetto double as a junkyard.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder. Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince.

Raining their judgment down on a terrorist. Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, was going to be presiding over the trial as acting consul. But the title shall be handed to Kewell Soresi. When asked why he steps down,he quote, 'has business to attend to'",the announcer on the radio reported.

All according to plan. I debated with myself rather or not my loyal royal guard captain showed to get the geass chancellor. I then realize a compromise that can solve the problem. As cruel as Code R is. All those scientists can be useful if I need him or a fanatical Black Knight to go under the knife in the name of Zero or Luluko vi Britannia. I just need to find them first. General Barley showed to be a valuable asset when I need him.

* * *

"No way the six of them can pull this off on our own",Tamaki complained yet again. He's lucky he's comic relief, the most loyal male BK member, and a good morale boost.

"If Kallen trust her. Then I trust her",Oghi countered.

"Right. No need to turn back. The dye is cast."

After we recreate Clovis vehicle, I hand chose my Red Ace and the future Prime Minister(if I feel like letting him go scot free for his betrayal) to take part of my theoretical.

It was nighttime as Kallen drove the fake ride to the parade/trial. My orange knight received an anonymous call from me about information on the missing princess. I'm planning to meet him at Ashford with Sayoko as backup(secretly, I'm planning to get those two together).

Showtime.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport?",Kewell opens his cockpit and points a handgun at me,"Come out of there.

With a bit of my fabulous theatrical, I announced myself with added flares this time.

"I am Zero",I can hear the announcer calling me an idiot from here.

"Who is this person? This woman calling herself Zero, standing before a full military convoy."

Letting the shock linger a bit I try my best not to laugh. I feel like I'm the type of person who loves to incite reactions from people.

"Are we gazing on a terrorist? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case."

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over",He ordered as Sutherlands drop onto our position,"First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?"

I reach for the back of my helmet but halted. Then with a flick of the wrist and a snap of a finger. The poison gas capsule was reveal in a burst of flame. The terrorists were told about what really was in the capsule by Kallen and let just say, they were also calling me baka for not using the capture Sutherlands to help.

Vile-letta tries to warn,"Kewell, be careful, he's got the..."

I saw Suzaku try to speak only to get electrocuted.

The Purebloods were at a loss about what they should do. Just as predicted.

"You intend to shoot?",I laugh a little and spoke with a somewhat arrogant tone",I think you know full well what will happen if you do."

"What are your demands? Damn terrorist",the bastard hissed.

"An exchange",I turn to the capsule," This, for Kururugi."

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for assisting in the attempted murder of our beloved prince. And you must be his accomplice. As expected."

At any moment, Diethard should arrive soon.

"You're mistaken, Kewell. He's didn't do anything. The women who attempted to assassinate Clovis was me! No one else was involved in hearing your beloved prince squeal...like the pig that he is",I mocked,"Tell me, did you scapegoat Kurgurigi so you pureblood will eradicate the Honorary Britannian system?"

The look on Kewell face...priceless. The reaction of everyone else was even better.

"Lies!",the gun in his hand aimed directly at my head. If he does fire, it won't kill me, it just going to hurt like hell.

"Lies? How about the fact you ignore the literal evidence of me. Writing in his blood about my involvement",I know they can't miss 'Zero Was Here'' on the G-1 wall. Or the fact I doodled on Clovis' face very inappropriate and childish things,"Are you Pureblood that hard press to blame the private?"

When the doubt started to set in, I try to figure out the most degrading title I can think of. Orange is reserved for Jeremiah and only him.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians.",I explained,"I find that to be a bargain."

"That it! I don't have time for this!",he seems to not care as he fires a single bullet to frighten me. It failed to do anything other than adding to the effect of the courage/insanity I have as I remain unphased.

"Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of cupcakes, do you?"

I dare someone to come up with something more degrading than that.

"Cupcakes?",he was confused,"What are you talking about? What is this?"

I used my geass on him,"You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well."

"Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner",he looks to one of the soldiers, who was baffled by the order.

"What on earth are you doing, Kewell?",Viletta looks at him like he was a madman.

The Purebloods bickered for a while before releasing my idiot to me.

"So, who the hell are you?",he tries to speak.

"Lady Zero or you can just Zero cutie",the Lancelot pilot face was hilarious. He wants absolutely wide eye and his jaw threatened to hit the floor. It didn't help that I caress his cheeks.

Kallen gives me the signal to leave as the poison gas was deploy and with Oghi in the construction KMF, we made our spectacular escape with Kewell defending us. In his timeline, he fired at us and this time, no one moved. They have guns pointed but he only stood in the way and order no one to move. I think I can just call him cupcakes or cupcake boy. Nothing portrays manliness like cupcakes.

* * *

We were back in the hideout where I request a private audience with Suzaku.

"So, You're Zero",Suzaku asked as I step closer to him, causing him to tense up. It looks at any moment he was going to attack me. He wouldn't have as I reach for the latch on the back of my helmet.

"It great seeing you again,Suzaku."

"No",I use one hand to grab the back of his head and the other to wrap around his back, pull him close and force my tongue into his.

The look on his face as I french him. Sadly for Suzaku, this just the beginning of a multi-phase plan to bring him under my wing.

He tries to pull away but I refuse as someone much more physically weaker than him, just dominated. He has no choose but to melt into my embrace. I'm well aware of him wanting his way with me if I use too much of my charm. Due to the memories, he would be the virgin fumbling around as I lead the entire time. I don't mind if that what I have to do to control him,but deep down, I feel odd?

We eventually broke apart with him being out of breath while I remain as cool as the night air.

"Luluko. Why?",he pushes me away. In denial that I would do such a thing.

"Tell me. Why do you fight alongside Britannia?"

"I ask first",he snapped at me.

" The reason why you fight is to change the system from within and it to atone for killing your father?"

He steps away from me,"What?"

I step closely to him,"Tell me, you always putting yourself in the frontline in the hope that you will die and it will be worth something."

"Who told you?", he stops and I stop stepping toward him.

"I suspected you did. Now I know you view me as an image of someone that will cause senseless killing. A vile murderer who believe the end justify the means. But you and I, are very much the same."

"We are not!"

"Oh really?",I look at him questionably," Our goal is to change Britannia and end its corruption. What I'm doing is the quickest route. You're welcome to say I'm senselessly spilling blood, but tell me. What do the people in Shinjuku do to deserve it?"

He tries to open his mouth but I shut him up.

"YOU were told it was poison gas. Yet, we witness it wasn't. How can you stand by an Empire and a viceroy that does such senseless killing you preach against? Do you take the time to consider why people resist? Why I-no-we fight?! Petty words didn't do anything to keep me from being exiled. The system is designed to resist change by those in power. Anyone like you trying to sway it against them will be torn down. My mother was killed for that reason. Her ideas go against the system and she paid for it. Common terrorists couldn't infiltrate our home unless someone higher up lets them!",I started to cry. It a lie because I truly know the reason. But one way to influence people is by being all emotional and tugging at the heartstring till said target feel sorry and feel as if it's detrimental if they reject said person.

"Lulu-"

"Suzaku! You're a soldier right?",I hissed,"Tell me, your family cuts ties with you and you essential turn against love ones. Meaning you will do anything to achieve your goal of change from within. So, therefore, since I'm an opposition to the system. Why won't you do your job..."

I pull my handgun out, causing him to tense up before flipping it so I grab the barrel and reach it out to Suzaku.

"And shoot me."

No...",he remains calm but if you look closely he was trembling," Luluko, don't go down this path. It's a path that will stain your hands with the blood of the innocents."

"Suzaku, as much as you paint yourself as someone who selfless and honorable you failed to notices how self-serving it really is. I know you believe a country built on blood is horrendous. Yet you ignore how Japan was taken, how you spill the blood of your father to let them pillage this beautiful nation. Britannia is a country cemented in conquering and subjugation of others for hundred of years. Do you ever take into account how Nunnally and I feel about your suicidal tendency? I rescue you because you were wrongly accused even if I left evidence behind to shown I, Zero did it. We care about you and were worry sick. Clovis, my half brother order the massacre and I intervene to stop it. I have seen mothers and fathers being shot while holding their children, girls mines and Nunnally age getting mow down and if you were to turn the wrong corner, raped. You were shot for disobeying and so was the boy that was with me. So look me in the eye and tell me if I'm being selfish? The poison gas capsule was used for human experimentation and the reason for sure barbarism. That poor girl is currently hiding from a faction in the military hunting her down and you would do more than what I did if you knew the details",I toss the gun at his feet.

"You have 3 option. Join me and we will end the vile system and put a kinder, gentle one in its place. Or you can reject me and do everything in your power to stop me. There no words you can say to me that will change my motives. The gun is at your feet, so as a soldier. Do your job and kill me."

"Luluko. Please, I beg you. It not too late to stop."

"It was too late the moment I was thrown out like trash. This uprising is my plan to avenge the man responsible for her death and Britannia for enabling a cruel world no one want to open their eyes to. A world filled with shame and arrogances. Now option 3 is to stay out of my way. Any chose you choose will still allow you to leave for your Court Marshall. The charges shown be dropped and you leave a free man. But if you do shoot me,run out of here before my future Knights hunt you down."

He balls his fist and he looks at me. I stop crying my half real and half fake tears by then.

"Luluko. I know you're not someone to purposely kill innocents for your selfish desire and I'm sorry for wanting to die to atone for my sin. But here my promise to you...I will change the system from within and I will prove to you it can be done",he spoke adamantly," I want to stop the corruption, but I don't want anyone else to die. I know I'm a soldier that don't want to take lives. A contradiction that could get me killed. But it what I must do to stop the bloodshed at the cost of my own life then so be it. I will prove to you it can be done. And you will be the one to join me."

"You are sure a baka. But your my baka. I'll respect your decision. Just promise me you won't wish to die. I still care for you and wish you the best of luck",I walk right up to him and give him a quick kiss on the lip as he froze up again,"Don't hesitate to stop me and by the way. Zero an alias, a mask, to keep the one I love from getting caught in the crossfire. So don't blur out my name if you and Zero meet again. But on the battlefield this time."

"Goodbye Luluko",he wanted to smile but he resorted to walking back to his Court Marshal as quickly as possible. I can tell he was torn on the inside about rejecting me. Those feelings will cause him to waver once he realizes it can't be done. At least without sacrifice of others and me.

"Good luck,Suzaku."

All according to plan. You will hesitate to stop me. But I won't hold back to stop you my white knight and then you will be mine.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a military base near Karimine island**

 **1st PoV**

* * *

"That the last of them",I put on my contact lens after the last military personnel. I wish I got my father instead of the one I got. But it benefits outweigh the limitation. It going to be absolute fun crushing my grandfather dream!

Now all I have to do is what for him to get here, be dealt with, and I'll get to explore this universe. Oh the fun.

* * *

 **A/N:This chapter was a bit tough since I feel like Luluko didn't tear apart Suzaku ideology enough and I need to describe the new Zero outfit better. It may be too late to add one more person to the polls but, how would anyone feel about Rai? Should I take down the poll and repost it with Rai so he would get a chance?**

 **And I check up on what Rai relationship(best friends) to Lelouch is in Lost Color and the fact you can start a relationship with many of the Code Geass girls. It safe to infer potential ship for Luluko.**

 **Review, please!**

 **AND WAHOO! The first fic to break a hundred follows. Thank you subjects! For some reason, I feel like writing lemon to supplement Alternate Rebellion and Demon Child. Also,I plan for Omakes to be in a cluster instead of at the end after every 3-5 chapters. Unless I decide otherwise.**

 **Poll Results: As of 6/17/16 2:02 PM Pacific Time**

 **Suzaku:86**

 **Kallen:49**

 **CC:48**

 **Milly:17**

 **Gino:36**

 **Rivalz:11**

 **Shirley:14**

 **Next fic to be updated as of 6/17/16 is...**

 **Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion.(So I can get the polls over with and as thanks for breaking a hundred follows.)**

* * *

 **P.S: Just cause I feel like playing a little Card Against Humanity and seeing if people would actually do it. Fill in the blank.**

 **Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of _, do you?**

 **I will mention who got the funniest one next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 6-Phase 5

**Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 5**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Code Geass. Then again, it a given since this is a fanfiction and a way to add a few extra sentences as fillers. Just being honest. And while you're reading this, you realize I just wasted your time instead of reading the actual story. So skip it... if you are still reading this...why are you still reading the disclaimer? Are you still reading?**

* * *

It was around 8 PM when I was walking Kallen home. My Zero outfit was in my briefcase and I was in my casual clothes. While walking over there I was able to have a little chat with my male love interest, not mines. My love interest has been clearly defined.

"Kallen,tell me more about yourself. I already spill my heart out on myself. What about you?",I already know a lot about her, too much actually, but it better to hear it from her so it can show how much trust she has in me as well as confronting her about an issue she's oblivious to.

"Do I have to?",she spoke like her true self since the streets were mostly emptied.

"I can only get so much off of a computer Kal-kun."

She reeled back a bit,"Damn Luluko! Don't say that! It weird as hell!"

"Sorry",I apologize,"All I know is Naoto Stadtfeld was a hostage that was killed by terrorists during a routine raid a month prior to the 'poison gas' heist. Sound like a believable story. The son of a nobleman kidnapped and executed when demand ain't met. But tell me. What really happened?"

Kallen exhales,"Fine, I at least owe you for everything you did. It was when we were receiving arms from an indirect source that one of our own. A dirty traitor that sold out her own people. She chose her Britannian side over her Japanese. I was warming up to her also. She was like a sister, I never had and on that day, she was with the Anti-Terrorist Strike Team when Oghi and my brother decide to hold them off while the rest of us escape with what we can. An hour later, Oghi returned but not my onii-san."

She was starting to tear up and we stop walking.

"If you don't feel like speaking. You can stop."

She covers her face with both her hands and wiped away the stray droplet leaving her eyes.

"I'm fine",she assured and we continue our stroll,"Oghi the only one that came back and he...said that Naoto died and so did the traitor. Oghi told us he killed her, he shot Chigusa. At least that the story he kept telling but he never got into detail. She was one of his students from back in the day. We thank him for his action but he withdrew, depressed about it for weeks and I knew he was hiding something. It would have been the end of my father reputation if people learned his children are terrorists. But he pulled some strings and onii-san went from the leader of a terrorist cell to the victim. Protecting my father reputation and the family as a whole. Chigusa or her real name Vanessa became a forgotten memory."

"Didn't he try to you know...keep you in check after his son death?",I questioned.

"He tried but I always rebel against whatever curfew, rules he set in place. He stops trying after a while."

"Mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kallen the only thing left for me to tell you is to treasure whatever family you have left. Especially the one that stays to bear all the burden for another they love. Sometimes they notice the hardship, sometimes they only know a fraction of it. Like how Nunnally know what I do at home to keep us comfortable. But she doesn't know what I'm doing outside of school. Then there are those that are stubborn to realize the good one family does and focus on the fault",I notice how my words stir something in her," who give up so much to protect and/or try to make someone happy even if they don't see it. Do you know anyone that like that Kallen?"

"No",her word was barely audible,"Thank you Luluko."

"For what?",I got to admit, the amount of things she told about. It shows how much she trust me even if we truly met a few days ago.

"For keeping Naoto dream alive and making me realize a mistake",she took my hand in hers. We walk the remainder of our trip hand in hand.

I just thought of something. In Lelouch timeline,Villetta and Oghi ended up together because Villetta knew my face and Oghi wanted to know. Then those two backstabbed me, I mean Lelouch during the 2nd rebellion. As cute as those two are together,I prefer to dispose of them unless they prove otherwise. On top of that, all those traitors left scot them! The different between me and Lelouch...I'm not letting those that turn their back on me for half ass reason walk away.

Everything he did for them...when I get to Karmine island and I see Schneizel .Then again, I need to be more trusting so THAT won't happen again. Just not too trusting.

* * *

It didn't take me long to walk into the penthouse to find my orange knight diligently talking to Nunnally and Sayoko in the dining room while drinking tea with each other. All I did was call Jeremiah at his office to tell him about a possible sighting of the Marianne kids at Ashford and he should come alone were my maid would introduce him to Nunnally.

The first moment he laid eyes on me was the moment he kneads before me,"Your highness, It's an honor to have finally found you."

I can tell he was tearing up after so many years of uncertainty.

"Lord Jeremiah, I'm honor to finally meet you too. But you don't need to be formal. I give up my claim to the throne and no longer a royal princess. You can still do it to Nunnally."

My sister pouted,"hmph"

"Yes,Princes-Milady",he corrected.

Close enough.

"I need to speak with you privately",I said and he walks with me to the kitchen.

"What do you need M'lady?"

"Jeremiah. I'm Zero."

* * *

I only told him about why I'm Zero, who's responsible for my mother death, any allies I may have in Britannia, what to do with the disgrace Purebloods,future memories, my geass, and...

"What do you think of my maid?",I ask out the blue.

"I was apprehensive at first because she's an El-"

I leered at him.

"Japanese. Until Lady Nunnally started talking highly of her.",he explained

"True,Sayoko have been a 2nd mother to us during our stay. She a very kind and loyal woman...who's single",I smiled

"What are you implying?",my orange knight still didn't get the meaning behind the word.

"Nothing, but I want to make it clear to you. Be respectful to the Japanese. Besides, remember what I told you about how Britannia try to kill me in Shinjuku and the Kururugi shrine?"

"Yes, M'lady",he spoke with a bit of anger.

"Now! Luluko vi Britannia-"

"Knock it off Lulu",CC was in the kitchen,wearing ONLY my black sweater to get a few slices of pizza,"Not everything need to be dramatical."

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah, Say it like a normal person",she cut me off.

"But-"

"Luluko"

"Fine",I pouted and said in a normal tone,"Would you Jeremiah Gottwald, join me take vengeance on the man that kill my mother, the father that abandoned us, and create a peaceful world?"

"Yes my Princess!",he saluted,"Who is she anyway?"

"Code R",I shot a glance at the witch.

"Wait? So?"

"She going to hide here at Ashford because apparently, this school has a supernatural ability to prevent us, two very recognizable princesses from being found",I can't help but roll my eyes at how we're not found sooner.

"Well,I did ask the Ashford about your whereabout but they just said they don't have any leads to your faith."

"And you just left. Without searching?"

"Same for Clovis."

"...",that only explain 1/3 of the reason why I'm not found sooner.

And I'm certain commoners or anyone else didn't find me because their so many Britannian Princes and Princesses to keep track of. But anyone with the slightest interest in searching for us didn't need to try hard. It not even hiding in plain sight if we use my mother maiden name and did absolutely nothing to hide our appearance. Sometimes I think God have something to do with me and Nunnally not being discovered sooner.

"I think it time for us to return to the others",I informed,"CC. Room. Now. You got classes to attend tomorrow

"Yes, M'lady".

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and ended around 11:30 PM when everyone was tired. Jeremiah and Sayoko left together and was talking about who know what. I carry Nunnally to bed and plan to fry CC in the morning about leaving pizza crust on the floor in the morning. I took a shower, got my clothes ready and want to sleep, expecting the very next day, my White Knight will arrive...

* * *

I was in so much pain. The man I love. The naive fool I slept with. The White Knight...the father of my child. A child I delay my execution for. I was supposed to die in 2018 A.T.B but it 2019 now. Enough time for me and Suzaku to name our child and enough time for me to look into my child's eyes and say farewell.

I'm so sorry my child and my husband.

I needed to be punished for my sins. But I won't leave you. My Code wouldn't let me.

Instead, everyone I know and love will be the one to leave me. It the punishment I deserve. But as I gaze into the violet orbs of the infant I will raise. Till my child reach death. I will take up the mask of Zero once again. For eternity.

So with my last breath as a mortal,"Our punishment will be this then. No longer will we live our life as Suzaku Kururugi or Luluko vi Britannia. We will give up the luxury of our lives for the sake of peace. A peace our child and the future generation will look forward to. And with this, I bestow a geass to the world. Will' you accept my knight. My husband."

"Yes, my Empress, my queen, my wife. I love you."

"I love you too",I choke back a sob of my own.

And with that, he removes the sword and I slid down from the throne to the bottom of the stand. Where Nunnally was waiting for me. She was grief stricken the moment she touch my hand, memories of mines and Suzaku plan to bring peace become known to my sweet sister.

"No! Don't leave me!",she screamed as tears started to fall into my white, now red royal dress.

As life flash before my eyes, I was about to breath out,"I destroy...the world...and created anew."

The pain...it feel too real. I know this is just a dream but it as if someone actually impaled me.

That when the world wants black...

I woke up again but this time, I was in front of Suzaku with a gun pointed directly at me. It was the ruin in Karmine island. Most likely during the first rebellion. I held the Sakuradite to my chest and a gun in the other hand.

If his memory or whatever strange future premonition I been getting, both of us should leave alive with me being captured. Then again this is a dream.

We have our guns pointed like in his memory. I was in my Zero attire and Suzaku in his pilot outfit with Euphie pin attach. But that just it, for some reason I can't bring myself to pull the trigger.

BANG

A single round echo through the cave, it shot the gun right out of my hand. My finger felt like it snaps as the gun was forcefully shot away from me.

Same as his memory, except for I'm female. He should try to wrestle the Sakuradite from me like-

BANG

A jolt of pain causes me to cry out. He shot me in the leg. I fell to my knees.

"SUZAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"You said it yourself. I'm a soldier. It's my job to keep the peace. It also my job to kill you",his face lack any emotion as he fired again...and again...and again.

I felt a metallic sensation exiting my mouth and know immediately it was my own blood.

"W-why?",I ask weakly. The intense pain. All too real as he kept firing. For some reason, the explosive Sakuradite was gone.

"I hate you Luluko",he smiled?

"But I-I love you",I can barely even remain conscious.

I don't know how but I was still alive as he kept shooting at me. He aimed everywhere but my head. And in between those shot he list out the reason why he hates me.

I felt as if my body was on fire, every nerve, every fiber of my being felt as if it was being torn. He just smiles and laughs. Ignoring my pleas to stop. It wasn't long until he ran out of bullets and he...

My Suzaku started to laugh at me. The mess I have become. I was leaning on the door to the Thought Elevator and try to remain myself it was all just a dream, no a nightmare. Someone, please wake me up!

* * *

 **CC PoV**

* * *

I'm can sleep through a lot of things, But tonight, I couldn't. Luluko was constantly stirring above me. How does she expect me to sleep if she won't stop squirming?

I was about to 'kindly' tell her to stop when I heard a sob. I got up to check on her and what I saw was my contractee in a fetal position, shivering, and crying. She seems to be having a horrible nightmare. Maybe it's something from the future she's regardful of. Luluko never elaborated on the details of her suppose 'time travel'.

It didn't matter as I try something Marianne always do whenever Nunnally or Luluko gets nightmare when they were little. I climb up to the top bunk where she lay. The wooden frame bed creaks slightly, but the combined weight of us wouldn't exceed it limit.

I was careful not to step on her as I sat next to the ice queen. I carefully slide both hands, one under her back and the other on her head. I pull her towards me into an embrace. She calms down slightly as I held on tight.

"Stop it...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to",I can hear her choke out. Luluko needs someone to be by her side no matter what. I don't know what going to happen in the future. But I will be there for her. It as if she face so much hardship and need someone to bear the burden with her.

I felt like I was Marianne within this moment. I always wonder what it likes to raise a child of my own from infancy to adulthood. It not like the thought never cross my mind or I lack a motherly instinct. Immortality prevents normal function like childbirth or a period. It a curse from my wish to be loved.

Luluko...she still a mess maybe if...I decide to do something I promise myself not to do again. Sing.

Apparently, during karaoke night, a less than rational Empress drag me to the stage and I discover my hidden talent.

The song was mostly Japanese and someone name Kuroishi Hitomi wrote it. I find it strange, the lyric fits me in a strange way. Almost like it was written just for me. Odd.

I started to sing in a low, calming tone,

"Hitori sakyuu ni tatte

Furari ten wo aogeba

Yurari chihei ga yurete

The sky is crying"

The effect was almost instantaneous as Lulu stop shaking and her breathing calmed.

"Kimi wo yurushitanda

Ai wo kanjitanda

Dakedo hakanai inochi

Now you are dying"

She was resting peacefully and want deeper into my embrace. I continue regardless.

"Mata hitotsu taisetsu na mono

Kiekakete iru

Soredemo*

Namida ha koborenai

Eien no to

Hikikae ni ushinatta mono ha nan darou

Kanashii to kokoro ga

Sakendemo unmei no

Mawaritsudzukeru asu no michi ha

Tomerarenai"

She spoke my name. It was tender and with care. As if whatever happened in the future, I mean a lot to her.

"Kanjou koroshitanda

Hyoujou kakushitanda

Mujou kono yo ha subete

I'm gonna miss you"

I think I heard her say,"Thank you CC."

"Fureaeba setsunai omoi

Kanjiru koto ga

Dekitemo

Namida ha koborenai

Eien no to

Kiesatte iku inochi no omosa onaji darou

Jikuu wo koeru tabi

Umarekawareru kara

Futatabi deaeta nara kimi to

Kitto wakaru"

She seems comfortable laying where she is. Her face is so angelic. I felt myself drift asleep...and rudely awaken by ice queen. She practically leaps off the top bunk and yells at me all tsundere like.

She adorable when she's angry.

"I don't need your pity CC!"

"This the thank I get for helping you last night."

"Fine sorry! I-I'm just uncomfortable being close to someone, especially you!",she got ready to take a shower.

"Hey,Lulu...did you know I kissed your mo-", and that how you get a physically weak girl to disappear into the bathroom at near supernatural speed.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!", I can tell the time we spend together going to be memorable.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

Well, I expected him to arrive. Euphemia got Suzaku into Ashford like his timeline. Part of me wanted him not to come because of Rivalz and CC. And another because I want to be close to him.

The reaction was mostly of fear and hesitation. I'm certain Suzaku expected that kind of responses. He looks at me then Rivalz before her jaw dropped at the other student being introduced.

"Class I like you all to meet Cici Lamperouge",the teacher introduce.

"Hey! I see her on campus before!"

"Wait? Lamperouge?"

"That babe related to Luluko and Nunnally?"

"What kind of a name is Cici?"

"Damn, she's hot."

All eyes were on me and Cici. And the comments were pretty well received. I think we stole most of the spotlight from Suzaku. My white knight looked as if he was in utter shock. It didn't help as CC has on her Cheshire grin and mine if I have to take a guess, predatory.

The school years going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:Finally! This could have been posted last week! But time wasn't on my side this month. Anyway, how the 3 ship moments for the top 3 pairing on the poll. Suzaku part was supposed to be longer, but I save the change to how the requiem wants down for a later time. As in full details. And use your sick imagine to figure out what Suzaku did to Luluko in her nightmare. And notice how I didn't reveal the gender or name of Suzaku/Luluko child. It not Liliana.**

 **Kallen telling Luluko the story of how Naoto died with the help of a traitor, the 'traitor' is relevant in Demon Child and Time Zero, but not Alternate Rebellion. It is a bit of speculation due to how Sunrise didn't make it clear on how he died. The best way I can infer is that he died in a way that wouldn't lead back to his family since there are fics that have him die in a raid or executed publically. If it a raid, Naoto father can pull some string to cut ties with his son. Publically executed? Not so much. Then again,Naoto death may not be as dramatic, sudden, or violent as some people picture. He could just end up in a car crash, a stray bullet, or a weapon misfire, who knows.**

 **Fun fact, CC Japanese voice actress sing the one of the songs for CC. Just type in Code Geass reincarnation to find it. I copy and pasted the lyrics. I decide to skip on adding the translation since I don't think it necessary.**

 **Final result for Polls(closed) as of 6/27/2016 9:46 PM Pacific Time**

 **Suzaku:93**

 **Kallen:55**

 **CC:54**

 **Milly:20**

 **Gino:40**

 **Shirley:16**

 **Rivalz:11**

 **Next fic to be posted is either Code Reaction(most likely) or Demon Child.**

 **And only one person took up the Card Against Humanity challenge...C'mon people!**

 **And it's Necrophilia by ZeroAMV...because dead or not Marianne corpse still kept fresh(God that...what the word?...fuck up)**

 **And apparently, Gundam made a 1:1 model and it huge as F.**

 **A knightmare definitely much easier.**

 **R &R for cheese-kun.**

 **Seriously, if I have a laptop, you would see 4 Code Geass fic posted in rapid succession(4-7 days). But alas, my laptop is delayed once again. And copy and paste being a huge B when it cut off part of the lyrics.**


	9. Chapter 7-Phase 6

**Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 6**

 **A/N: Sorry grievousrommel, Forgot about yours input.**

 **Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of White Privilege, do you?**

 **That, not a secret, it in the Britannian national anthem. I imagine it has the line 'spreading our white privilege all over the back of**

 **_insert country here_**

 **It either that or Britannian Privilege.**

 **And that one the funnier one,sorry ZeroAMV.**

 **Disclaimer: Too broke to own anything.**

* * *

Britannia News Network(BNN)

It has only been 12 hours since the masked terrorist known as Zero have rescue private Suzaku Kururugi,who return to his court martial like a good Honorary Britannian when this was release.

 ***show interview of several military officials admitting to the massacre in Shinjuku and how regretful they are of it***

It sad and sickening to report the irrefutable truth that Clovis li Britannia has ordered the massacre of Elevens after Zero or her other moniker, Lady Zero has released footage of Britannia soldiers executing Elevens. The claim was later back up by high ranking officials and soldiers reporting the same thing.

 ***show graphic footage of Soldiers executing a family***

The image as well as testimony have been spreading like wildfire to the point were no amount of cover up can hinder. No word as of yet from the royal family or his majesty. But a divided public has shown disgust, malice, and shock,especially from the Elevens and a good portion of the population, over the prince they once view as a gentle yet firm man. The secret hospital at which he resides is being heavily guarded and the finest doctors are overlooking his health. Yet, many Britannia actually applause Clovis for 'cleaning out the trash' as they put it or dealing with terrorists as well as upright denial.

Wait! This just in! We receive word that Clovis has been disowned by our Emperor and as soon as Clovis awaken,he will be given a choose to remain in Japan or return home in disgrace.

His majesty only reasoning is due to his failure as a son and prince.

According to a statement from our manager,Diethard Reid, who firmly believe Zero email him that Prince Clovis order the massacre because he felt like renovating and to protect a secret military project that is rumor to be unethical. Although the email and information are yet to be confirmed. Outrage spark throughout the entire district as the once Prince approval rating and reputation drop significantly.

In other news,Cornelia li Britannia will be taking over as viceroy of Area 11. She vows to eradicate Zero and every single terrorist in the area. No word from her on how she feel about the revelation of Clovis disinherited. More at 11.

-Sanderson Looper.

* * *

"An Eleven?"

"Didn't he try to kill Clovis?"

"Do you live under a rock? Lady Zero did it and she has a right to do it"

"They're just dirty elevens. Who cares?"

"So Green hair babe related to ice queen?"

"Ya, that what Rivalz said."

"Ask anyone on the student council and they say the same thing."

Suzaku tries his best not to look overly surprised.

"Cici Lamperouge?",the teacher questions,"What is your relationship to Luluko?"

For some odd reason, I feel like Cici going to say, lover.

"Cousin."

"Okay,then. Ms. Lamperouge, Will you take a seat in the back and Kururugi ...Mr. Kururugi?",the teacher turns to my dumbfounded naive imbecile,"Will you please take a seat in the 2nd row."

He shook his head slightly,"Yes,teacher."

I really wish he didn't come to Ashford. I was going to have him come visit Nunnally once in awhile and hide CC from him. And I figure that my male self would've pair him with either Euphemia and/or Nunnally. But since I'm female and Suzaku my polar opposite,sorry Nana and Euphie, he belongs to me. I ran through the personality traits between us and realize we were met to be. Then again I may have been a bit bias.

"So Lulu",one of my classmate turn toward me after class,"How did Cici get amnesia?"

Crap,the whole class listening in. I can tell by the abrupt moment of silence. Good thing I came up with a backstory to tell everyone.

It basically states that Cici my cousin from my mother side of the family where she was an orphan at the age of 10. She moves to Japan with my mother and Nunnally where we grew up together before the war happened. Then we got separated and just recently I found her badly injured were she was nursed back to health with retrograde amnesia. I have her apply to Ashford until she gets back on her feet. Nunnally needed to lie for this story. I told her Cici and the council(I trust them) she was with me in Shinjuku and I didn't want them to tell anyone about it other than the backstory.

Its fit the story I use to hid the fact I was a princess and that I know Suzaku from back in the day. It the lie I told the rest of the council par Milly, Sayoko, Nunnally, and Rivalz(who geass anyway) in order to keep it simple. They only know we're not related and she someone who needed a place to live. Now I need to tell Suzaku to roll with it or else he condemn an 'innocent' girl to a horrible faith. Beside,Nunnally and CC are getting along. And Suzaku wouldn't betray my trust. Okay, he betrays Lelouch because honestly, the Demon Emperor needs to be more trusting of others and he did screws my knight chances to get laid.

I didn't need to hold my breath any longer as I was saved by the bell(how cliche) as I hurry out while tugging on my collar to give Suzaku the signal.

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do Luluko", he was happy to see me,"How could you? Don't you realize you're going to get killed?! How many lives did you put at risk?"

We were only arms reach away. I was leaning on the stone railing of the roof.

"Ain't you a living contradictory",I reach out to playfully pinch his cheeks to get on his nerve. He has been an annoyance ever since my time at the shrine. It proper that I repay all the headache he gives me.

He slaps my hand away and I pretend to look hurt.

"Lulu, please stop this or else you'll die and drag other with you",he reasoned.

"And yet you join the military in order to go on a self-destructive path to redemption",I fired back," Yes, it may get me killed. But the path you chose is no different but unlike you, I'm going to try to live. And it is true I may take lives, whether it innocent,strategic, or military. But that apart of war and the only thing I can do is reduce collateral. I try my best to take the lives of those who are prepared to die. The only live I'm willing to risk are those who serve me and believe in me, Zero. Unlike your dream, I want the world to change for the better. The cruelty of the world requires a great deal of force to change."

"What I'm doing is to free Japan so no one will get hurt."

"And that the problem. Unlike you, I want a more peaceful kinder world. A much bigger picture. I will recreate a world lacking war, famine, racist, and strife. Better than the bottom up approach where you work within the system and eventually rule Japan. On top of that, you don't consider what your force to do to raise up the rank or how the Emperor going to make you his puppet. Even my mother stab a few back to get to where she is...was."

He cut me off," Then you're telling me is. Are you prepared to commit atrocities?A traitor to your own nation."

" Traitor to my country?! Britannia betrays me. And how can you not see what you are? A traitor who wouldn't admit it!"

"I'm not a traitor Luluko!"

"Bullshit! As for the atrocity, I will not order subjugation of a people pride or casual slaughtered like Clovis",I answer calmly to an increasingly agitated knight of Zero,"There are methods to my madness unlike you who want changes from within and to meet your end on the battlefield."

I was taken off guard as Suzaku rush towards me, closing the distant as his hands pin my hands to the railing and our lips were only inches away.

"I can stop you. Right here right now",he spoke with determination.

"Physically?"

"If I have to."

"I think what you're doing right now is the four magic letter call 'rape'",I try my best not to laugh hysterically as he jumps away from me with his face as red as a tomato.

"Then again, if the other half or depending on the bedroom other 'parts' enjoy it. Then it just sex",I give him a perverted smile that Milly would be proud of,"I still kept the love letters you and Kaguya wrote you know."

"Luluko this is serious."

"I am being serious. Don't you get it, I can ruin your goal of changing the system by reporting you as a possible Zero sympathizer? You can do the same for me but let make a deal."

"What deal?"

"Try and stop me but only on the battlefield. And I do the same for you. It off-limits to try to resort to any underhand tactics like ruining each other with the dirt and secret we hold. We would both be at a dead end if Japan knew Genbu Kururugi was killed by his son or if Zero a Britannian princess. It kinda childish if I were to dye all your military clothes pink or if you break my phone so I wouldn't contact my Knights",I listed out.

"Knights?"

"Yes, Knights."

"These are lives we'll playing with and you acting casually about what can kill you",he spoke irritated.

"I understand. But ask yourself this. You sell your body-",he took offense,"and soul to a fascist system and parade yourself as a man of justice were no matter why someone resists. It's blasphemy and evil no matter the intention. I proclaim myself a revolutionary leader who willing to dirty her hands in order to tear the system down and renew it. At the end of the day, we are both sinful of our method but no matter what Suzaku."

"You're saying we are both killers."

I smiled,"I still care very much about you and you care very much for me too. Even if our methods contain a bit of evil and a bit of good and we conflict. I just want you to understand why I do what I do. And I want to understand your reasoning. So will you be my adversary? My ying to my yang? Fire and Ice?"

"Sound fair", he nodded begrudgingly,"I won't hesitate to stop you."

"And neither will I",we walk toward each other and shook on it. Then an awkward silence follows as we try to find the next topic of conversation.

"How Nunnally?",he broke the silence.

"Fine"

"She will be disappointed in you if she found out",he narrows his eyes at me.

"And she'll be mad about your suicidal tendency. How about this. We don't involve people who don't need to be a part of our mission."

"What about Cici or the blue haired boy?",he questions.

"Leave Rivalz outta this and Cici was a part of it long before we show up. In all honestly Cici going to help me out and Rivalz unaware of my time in Shinjuku or that I'm Zero",I explain to him. I didn't want to tell him too much secret. I do need to tell him about Cecilia. There no getting around that.

He closes his eye in thought,"It still great seeing you again Luluko. I was wondering if I can see Nunnally again."

"You will. I going to ask you regardless",I knew the reaction going to be the same,"You can see her tonight. Now will you leave first."

"Why?"

"Because if we leave together people will get ideas."

"Oh."

* * *

Even without future memories, I knew Nunnally was going to cry in joy. I'm tearing up myself. Since Suzaku here may as well ask Milly to accept him into the student council tomorrow.

The only difference is that the white knight and I were secretly commenting/insulting each other on our career choices. Also, CC was theirs to give a quick wave and retreated to our room, which should be spotless by the time I'm done talking to my knight.

"That hand...Suzaku! It really is you.",Nunnally spoke with tears eyes.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."

"So, tell me you will stay the night, won't you?",my sister asks curiously.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to",I repeated the same thing Lelouch said.

"Is that true?"

"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day",he admitted.

"It not like he putting his life on the line",I spoke sarcastically,"Are you?"

"Ya,I'm in the engineering Corp. It a lot less dangerous",he lied.

I look at him with disappointment and mouth,bull shit'.

He looks at me like I grow a second head,"It a good think Lulu a RESPONSIBLE sister who willing to gamble[her life] to make sure you're both comfortable."

"True, it not like I have a death wish or anything",Unlike some people.

"Right, right",he agreed,"What kind of hypocrisy I'll be if I have a target on my back?"

"But YOU do have a target on your back once you become an Honorary Britannian",I explained,"Unless you need the extra money. Your own people will view you as a traitor...how the rest of the Kugurugi family?"

"There doing fine",he spoke happily but his visage said something else,"I'm okay financially. I'm just trying to bring peace between Japan and Britannia. I plan to work from within the-"

"*Cough*corrupt*cough*"

"-...system. It better then causes unnecessary bloodshed like all those no good terrorist."

"WELL, maybe they'll not wait a hundred years for life to improve. Maybe their valid reasons why they fight against something that forces upon them."

He shot back,"Honestly Lulu. It best if they keep their head down and-"

"*cough*bend over*cough*get violated*cough*"

"Are you okay big sis?",Nunnally was concerned,"you seem to be coughing pretty badly."

"No,I'm fine!",I raise my voice,"I probably more well off than I ever been. But I think Suzaku may have caught something."

I bet these political/moral arguments are going to happen often.

"What did I caught?"

"Stupidity and ignorance."

"You have gotten very-"

"Rough?",I finished his sentence,"and you're more lax. Still not very bright thou."

"Ya",He scratches the back of his head,"Quick question, what would you do if something happens to you and you can't take care of Nunnally?"

"Really?",I emphasize,"What would I do? Not die. Maybe I'll do the right thing like truly help others against people who can't be helped because their parasites that used the system to their own benefit and stonewall anything that wants change!"

I think we were at it for at least 15 minutes before Nunnally senses an opportunity to stop it. I think she was either entertain by our argument or trying to rationalize the hostility between us.

"You know Suzaku. Arguing against a woman is like getting arrested",I hissed,"You should know. Everything you say and do will be use against you. And you will lose."

"Luluko Lamperouge!"

I'm in trouble.

"Will you two please stop. I don't know why both of you are acting like this. But will the two of you bury the hatchet?",she pouted.

Hopefully, not into each other back.

"Your right. I apologized for my behavior sis. It will never happen again",For once we agree on something.

"It's getting late and I got work tomorrow",he got up,"good night Nunnally and Lulu,"

"Goodnight",me and my sister said at the same time as he left the penthouse.

"What was all that about?",my favorite sibling turns her head toward me.

"An ideological dispute."

Now that over, the only thing I have to worry about now is the damn cat. It not like I will make the same mistake-

* * *

 **The very next day**

* * *

"CC! You bitch!"

"That what you get for restricting my pizza money",she teases," On the bright side,it not your Zero mask. The downside."

Let see…

Is it a love letter:Kaguya really know her stuff:Check

An embarrassing photo: Suzaku and I in swimwear: Check

Poetry I wrote:Crap Suzaku plagiarize:Check

All firmly taped to the back of a crippled cat by a witch who wanted payback for...what did I do? I just force her to get off her lazy behind and clean!

In hindsight, I should've hidden embarrassing material better. Then again, I hid it in a compartment within my top right drawers were a magnetic/electrical lock keep it hidden. It's only accessible with a small hole underneath to cut off the circulation that acts as a fail-safe. It requires a pen to safely remove and forcing it open will cause a small house/penthouse fire. I left my diary within the 'locked' drawers with the key hanging on the lock so people wouldn't search any further. I think CC may have seen me remove it last night or the night before.**

I bolted out the window where the cat jumped out of as I started getting deja vu of his time chasing the cat. Sadly, that damn cat didn't follow the same route(maybe because their no mask to impede movement and vision) and it really throws off the preplanning in case it did happen.

"This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President. CAT HUNT, everybody!"

 **You. Have. Got. To. Be. Shitting. Me.**

" There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council. Ah-hahaha."

The bright side, not many girls or little to no girls are into Rivalz. And since he's the only male student council member, the number of participants should drop. Especially the all-female club if none of them have a preference for the same sex.

It also suggests I can count on Suzaku help when I tell him what exactly is stolen.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me! *cough*,"when I find Suzaku I'm going to make him carry me. Before I drop dead from exhaustion.

Curse my stamina and Milly for designing the skirt to be so damn short!

The cat took a left at a corner as I geass an entire group of students to forget what they just saw.

At some point, I lost track of it and nearly crash into Suzaku. I nearly because he sidesteps me,I trip and before I knew it I was in Suzaku arms looking into those emerald eyes of his.

If anyone were to see us. It would have been very awkward. Even worse because I'm breathing very heavily and it look like Suzaku may have done something. I got off him quickly and took a deep breath.

"Suzakuweneedtofindthatcat!",I blurt out.

"...why?"

"It*huff*the Love let-"

I felt a gust of wind hit my face as my white knight literally disappears in a blink of an eye. I look around and couldn't find him anywhere.

"ON THAT PIECE OF-"

"Annnndddd we have a winner! It seems the new student Suzaku Kururugi have caught our feline friend!",Milly announced.

Oh, I take that back. Good job Suzaku. Wait? Where did he catch it?

I noticed a crowd(mostly guys) formed around the knight of Eu-hell no- Knight of Luluko. Ya that it. With the last bit of stamina,I sprinted over to them to find him holding Arthur in his arms and the secret most likely stashed somewhere. It turns out he rush pass Kallen and Shirley (and the entire football team;I assume he just spin kick them away) the moment he caught sight of the feline.

I took some time to recollect myself and by then the rest of the council majority of the students didn't want to congratulate him since he is an 'Eleven'. Luckily,Shirley was going to say something positive until I decide to step in front of him.

"So Suzaku. You caught the cat and kept my secret hidden. Do you remember the reward?",I grinned.

"Club that participate get priority budgeting and the winner get-"

"A kiss from a student council member."

I lick my lips and a few people, especially Milly got the idea.

"So who going to be the lucky student council girl?",Milly inquired,"And if you're wondering."

The she-devil grabs Rivalz by the collar and roughly kiss him. Apparently it, not common knowledge that Milly taken when a handful of boys and a girl shouted in shock and disappointment. The two separate with one being overwhelmed by the reality that his dream came through, was now unconscious. And because other than Milly sexual harassment after I told her to hook up with him. They never kiss or admit to being together. Rivalz thought Milly was messing with him the entire time and it finally extends to the other gender. He felt to the ground twitching after the make out session.

"I'm taken."

I can hear a barely audible 'lucky bastard' nearby as well as ' at least ice queen,redhead, and orangette still single'.

"So who are you going to kiss?",I asked and lean in slightly.

He remains calm and accepted what going to happen next.

"Suzaku",my little sister asked,"come here."

What?!

"Yes,Nunnally?"

My sister then beckons him to lean forward where she kiss him on the cheeks.

I could have pushed her out the way and steal the kiss. But I don't want to do that to Nunnally. What the repercussions of kissing Suzaku. I mean the rumors...and boys leaving me alone knowing I'm taken...Oh, screw it.

"Milly, I request that Suzaku joins the student council. He needs a club to join anyway."

"Good point. You are the VP and I can't say no",she concurs,"Good news Suzaku! Welcome to the student council!"

"Ya welcome!",Shirley added,"I'm Shirley."

Nina looks a bit scared until I look at her and she gains a boost of confidences.

"...we-welcome t-to t-the council",she spurred out.

CC just nod and smiled while Kallen,with her sickly routine, waved.

"I think I can seal the deal with a kiss",I practically leap at him as I caught my soft lips on his. Both my hands was on his chest and one of my legs tilted up. This is me marking my territory from Euphie. I swear I'm going to break someone or something if he chooses her after all this. I know him longer and more intimately!

*Thud*Thud*Thud*

Huh? What was that? I turn to see a few people fainting alongside Rivalz. I count 3 boys; I suspect one of them is my stalker and two girls. I noticed the other girl ask me out the other day but why did Nina drop? I keep telling myself not to be worried but I feel very uncomfortable...and frightened.

On the bright side, I didn't need to watch Clovis funeral/propaganda bullshit this time. I figure my father disinherit Clovis for losing CC since she was important to the Ragnarok Connection. He couldn't care less about a massacre or mundane affair. Plus, Cornelia wouldn't be as vengeful, hopefully.

"Two of the Lamperouge girls? How about a third?",Fuck you Cecilia!

I look at CC and glare dagger at her," **I'm going to kill you if you try anything.** "

* * *

 **A/N:As much as people like to bash Suzaku and it justifies because it hard for anyone to understand the crap Suzaku believe in with what going on around him. It like Sunrise wants Suzaku to be hated. But Lelouch does have his fault he needs to be called out on. Hell,I'm sure a lot more Britannia or almost as much were killed in the 1st Rebellion than in the SAZ. Think back to what almost happened to Villetta and imagine other innocent civilians that got caught up in the anger of the Japanese people. By the time order is restored(whether it Britannians or if the BK wins) a lot of people would have died because Lelouch f*** up. But in all honestly, either route they take will cause civilians casualty. It just so happens Lelouch seem more justified in his action then the BS Suzaku eats.**

 **And I was originally going to have Arthur hold the love letter in his mouth but I thought that wouldn't make sense.**

 **On a side note: Did anyone notices Luluko slight Yandere-ness.**

 ****Death Note references-How Kira(Light Yagami) hide the death note. I haven't seen that anime in years so I try to write what I remember and I think it pretty accurate.**

 **And a few Hamlet references also.**

 **Next fic to be updated as of 7/12/16 is Code Geass: Demon Child...or a Gate:jieitai kanochi nite/Full Metal Alchemist fic I been working on. Need to branch out to other fandom ppl.**

 **R &R for free refrain.**


	10. Chapter 8-Phase 7 part 1

**Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion**

 **Phase 7 part 1 of 2.**

 **A/N:I split this into two part because things go absolutely nuts next chapter. I hinted what Luluko planning to do right after Saitama.**

 **And 10th Anniversary of Code Geass everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **7 years ago**

 **Kururugi Shrine**

* * *

"Thank goodness someone pointed us to the flooded bomb shelter",Genbu Kururugi was tendering to his son with disappointment,"What kind of idiocy compel you to try to dig yourself out! What was your first thought when you see water leaking through a crack!"

It was 3 hours ago when the eldest son of the Prime Minister of Japan was showing Nunnally vi Britannia an old world war underground bomb shelter he found. It was also for him to get to know the little sister of the girl who he started having strange feelings for. Since Luluko wouldn't let anyone near her little sisters and it wasn't until recently the princess let him hold a conversation with either of them.

Thankfully, the future white knight finally has a chance to speak with her once Luluko was out of the shed they live in,albeit in a hospital bed but more on that later. Nunnally was cooped up in the place for far too long and he took it upon himself to show her around the property even if she can't see. But she can still smell the flowers that grow in nearby fields, taste Japanese cuisine and not just what Luluko cook up, hear the language of his people(since English is the language spoken around their presences), or feel the wind outside. Even he wish Nunnally can see again.

Truth be told,he didn't view Britannian favorably, especially Royalties. Heck, if Luluko was a guy, He figured he would bully the scum. But like his mother use to say to him,he must always be gentlemen to the opposite gender. Suzaku initially ignores them but as time went by. He started getting curious about why exactly Luluko little sister always has her eyes closed. He finds it ridiculous until he overheard a conversation between the maids.

They mentioned how the two lost their mother in a brutal manner. That alone got the eldest son of the prime minister curious. He can relate to losing someone close to him at a young age.

So he tries to be nice to the two. He even made Kaguya act with dignity around the girls after he caught the Sumeragi teasing Nunnally about her blindness. It's a good thing too because an overprotective sister was nearby and planning to commit an international incident.

He can't exactly say the same for Luluko who for the first few month give him the cold shoulder or berated him for being an imbecile who mental capacity doesn't extend above counting push-ups. If he has to describe her at the time, bitchy or how his friends call it, rich Brit Bitch.

The same 'friends' didn't share the same ideals of kindness when after his Kenpo training with his Sensei. Normally, they would train at the shrine, but today, they took a trip to spar with students under different dojo.

As the sun set, he stumbled upon 4 boys several years older than him and twice his size was picking on someone very familiar in a densely wooded area. They were laughing, pulling on her dress, pushing her around, and calling her names. Luluko was trying to fight back,but it was a match she can't win.

"Get the fuck back!",she pushes one away before one knee her in the stomach and causes her to fall on her hands and knees, wheezing in pain. Then a painful kick to the ribs sends her falling over.

He gritted his teeth and yelled,"Hey! What are you guys doing!?"

That got the 4 brutes attention.

"Ah! Suzaku buddy!",brute #1 grinned,"Just showing your guest a Japanese welcome."

"You should've seen her face. When we drag her off of your property and make her feel the pain her kind cause us!",Brute #2 laugh alluring to the few bruises visible on her face and arm. Along with the ruffle up dress that sports a few tears here and there.

Barely able to contain his emotion he hissed,"You trespass onto my home and kidnapped someone my family is tasked to look over!"

"Yes?",Brute #1 aggressively grabs Luluko long raven hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

That was the breaking point as a fist make contact with Brute #1 nose, releasing his grip and sending him back as he clutches his broken nose.

Brute 2-4 was shocked by how quickly he moved, rush toward him in order to overwhelm a boy half their size; big mistake. The 3 were sent back by the legendary flying hurricane kick of the God of the storm,Raijin. Also known simply as Spinzaku.

The brutes were sent flying back with one already knocked out by the sheer force of the spin kick.

The first brute recovered after snapping his nose back into place,"You f-in traitor to your own people!"

Brute #1 threw a punch at the back of Suzaku head nearly knocking him out as his face hit the dirt ground. He turns in time to see the triumphant brute stand over him before he hunches over in pain as a horrendous agonizing strike,comparable to a thousand childbirth course from the bottom of his spine. He turns to see the 3rd Princess with her leg outstretched in between his legs. The 3rd Princess was promptly backhand away HARD. Luluko was knocked unconscious as she crashes into a tree.

Suzaku wasted no time getting up as he did the same thing Luluko did, but with an uppercut. He bends over, spewing curse before he was elbowed in the back of the head, dropping him again. The Kenpo student didn't have time to celebrate as he narrowly avoid a swing after swing from brute #3, not realizing brute #4 was using it as a opening to lock both his arms under the emerald eyes boy armpit and keep him still as brute #3 was landing hit after hit into the boy body until he got a little too cocky and did a wide swing that Suzaku says coming and duck his head underneath to allow it to connect with his buddy jaw instead of the Kenpo student temple.

The grip faulted and he saw an opportunity to break free by swinging both his legs up and use brute #4 as a springboard to put a bit of distance before he loosened one of his arms and suckers punch the left eye of brute #3. By then he was free and kept evading brute 1 and 4.

He uppercut one of them and kick the legs out from another. Before rolling out the way when another try to shoulder-check him.

Suzaku knows he can't stand a chance against all 3 of them. Maybe just one with the training Toudoh put him through. Therefore he must not take them head on and leave him no choice but to retreat and blend into the foliage. He jumps back,turn, and sprinted as fast as his leg can carry him as he weaves past trees, bushes, and boulders until they lost track of him.

"He's gone!",brute 3 yelled.

"When I get that little shit",brute 4 cursed,"split up and find him!"

The Kugurugi realize brute 1 is missing and therefore back with Luluko. He stealthily avoided the two as he slowly makes his way back to his princess.

It was only 3 minute of creeping around the darkened forest when he reaches his objection. Luluko was still knock out but started to stir.

Brute # 1 was looking at her in disgust and step on her head. From his vantage point, he can tell Luluko was bleeding on the left side of her face.

"Because of your people. My father business in Britannia is ruin. Because of you, I'm broke",he presses down harder,"We were going to rough you up a bit and send a little picture back to your homeland as an f you to your kind not to mess with us! Then your boyfriend has to get in-"

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"Huh?"

 _*Crack*_

Suzaku was holding a broken tree branch and standing over the still breathing form of someone he once called a friend. He signed and walk over to Luluko, which he carried bridal style and ran for 5 minutes straight till he reach the front of his home. The bodyguards aka soldiers due to the possible war looming were shock to see their prime minister son collapse to his knees in front of them,holding a Britannian princess who gone missing not too long ago. A princess who they may or may not turn a blind eye to when she was being kidnapped.

* * *

The doctor looks over Suzaku who was more adamant about Lulu well-being that he forgot the crack ribs on his abdomen. Luluko suffers a concussion as well as bruising on many parts of her body. They didn't try to violate her, thankfully or else a certain green witch who was ordering pizza at the time would have murdered them, fix that all 4 boys are confined to an insane asylum. Wonder why?

She'll expect to make a full recovery by the time Suzaku almost drown Nunnally and have the audacity to act like nothing happened.

Which lead to the awkward position of Luluko from her bed, glaring at Suzaku with Nunnally between them, fast asleep. Kind of like a mother hearing the father doing something ridiculous when the mother was out. Suzaku father left a while ago,probably knowing what may-NO! Will happen again.

The brown hair boy brace himself as the little girl suck in her breath and then...sign. Instead of exploding onto him about whatever incompetency that deteriorating her brain cells.

"I'm glad you are okay",the raven-haired princess smile warmly at Suzaku. Who was entirely confused.

"Uhm, are you okay Luluko?",the boy question,"You're acting kinda off."

"Ooooh,you expect me to yell at you for nearly killing Nunnally?",the smile wore off and the tsundere like attitude return momentarily.

'How do I answer that?!'

"Yes?"

The 3rd princess huffed," Well, I-I may have been a little mean to you when we first met and you been respectful toward me. But I know with the hostility between our nation, I expected you to treat us like trash. I can see it in your eyes when we first met. You can't stand us."

"That not true!",he snapped,"I mean ya. You're right about my issue with Britannian. But even if I wanted to be cruel. I can't I-Luluko! What are you doing? Get back in bed!"

The princess, In a simple white nightgown, removed the bed sheet with a bit of struggle and try to stand up on shaky legs. Her hair was a tangled mess since she hasn't brushed them in a few days and still have a bit of bruising and scar from the assault.

She wobbled toward the white knight and try to drag him off of bed. She tries because the major strength difference between the two resulted in Suzaku holding completely still as Lulu valiant effort was hopeless as her feets drag across the wood floor.

"Private...talk...NOW!"

"Okay M'lady",he was sitting up in bed and easily removing the arm Lulu was pulling on to do a courteous bow. Not realizing doing so, cause Luluko to fall forward and tumble out the door.

"Sorry Lulu",he laughs uneasy.

"You DUNCE! I sprain the ankle!"

Suzaku was out of bed by then and next to a grounded princess.

"Do you want me to carry you",he asked.

"No no no! You have done enough! Just help me get up and I'll hop the entire way!"

"If you say so",he rolled his eyes and follow her out the door.

Once they were gone, Nunnally pouted and said,"Dawg it! I wanted to hear what they're talking about."

* * *

The private area just so happen to be the shrine. Which is up a flight of steps and since it night time, almost completely dark. Luluko Lamperouge was very clear about her hopping up herself that she didn't see how much of a bad idea it is. Therefore, despite her protest, Suzaku scoop her up mid-hop and carry her bridal style.

"Unhand me!"

"Do you really want me to let go of you on a flight of steps?"

She remains quiet with a scorn on her face.

Once they reached the top,Lulu insisted she wants to be standing when she talk to him.

"Now that over with. Look Suzaku, I'm thankful for what you did to them a few days back. I don't know if it was chivalry or stupidity. But it worked and it makes me realize since Nunnally and I will be staying here forever maybe",she looks down,"I want us to redo our meeting. That why I brought us here."

"To erase the vice of the past and dial everything back to…"

"Zero",they spoke at the same time and Luluko giggled.

"Let start over. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, Eldest son of the 12th Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi of the House of Kururugi. Member of the House of Kyoto. Hailing from the nation that produces 70% of the world Sakuradite and your honor host to her highness",he held out a hand.

"And I'm Luluko Lamperouge",the former princess clasp the boy hand in hers and shook.

"Wait? That it?",Suzaku was dumbfounded,"No Luluko vi Britannia,something princess, blank in line for the throne of the Holy Britannian Empire?"

"Well fuck my claim to the throne and fuck my father",she spun venom into her words.

"It not very princess like for you to speak like that",the eldest son of the prime minister pointed out.

"Well, I give up my claim to the throne on top having the blood of a commoner. That I'm not afraid to embrace! So my dad can go shove Excalibur up his!"

'Damn Luluko'

"It is because of what happened to your mother?",Suzaku asked.

"Yes",the 3rd Princess clench her fist,"I no longer hold any love for the homeland that betrayed me."

"I spoke with Nunnally and she tells me the ice queen routine is a mask for how you really act",the white knight smiled.

"Then maybe I'll let that mask slip around you then."

"Then it agreed. Let start tomorrow right by going down to the nearby beach. Show you around Japan. Maybe you find something you like. My treat."

"That sound lovely",Lulu nodded," My valiant kn-Samurai?"

"You can just call me your knight of honor",he corrected,"And how did they. Those ungrateful-"

"I wandered outside the shrine to find flowers to make necklaces with Nunnally and they ambushed me. They gagged me and carry me away to the forest where you found me."

"Do you want me to carry you down",Suzaku asked.

"Of course",she answers back,"I'm completely comfortable with it."

"But what if someone gets ideas?"

"Let them."

The knight of honor notices a slight red tint on Luluko cheeks. But he can't tell since the only source of light is a few dimly lit lamp to illuminate the shrine.

On the walk down, he took some time to think about his action. Suzaku Kururugi has betrayed his friends to save a Britannian. He looks down at the girl resting her eyes, a soft expression, void of the hatred and distrust when he first met her. If he willing to go that far for her, how far would he be willing to go if someone tries to kill her and by extension Nunnally. He has his answer once Britannia invades.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

It has been weeks after Shinjuku and my announcement that the remaining terrorist cells are attacking more ferociously and vigorously than before. I wasn't able to take part in as many attacks as I wanted to, mostly with Kallen group. But Suzaku has been keeping a close eye on me and repel any attempt to leave campus for my extracurricular activities. It usually excuses like 'I need help with my homework, You need to go to the Principal office immediately (didn't know Suzaku would stoop that low...bastard), or you got detention'. But he can't keep watch forever.

On top of...well, my public display of affection toward Suzaku during the cat hunt. I should have thought it through because I have to 'convince' a sizable male population of the school to not murder Suzaku in retaliation for stealing their 'queen'. It was the greatest day of my normal school life to see my knight face as he struggles to form words at what happened. Now he using it as an advantage to follow me around without having it look like he's a stalker. I can't even make a call to Kallen group without triple checking if the idiot isn't eavesdropping or if Nina in the bushes again.

Under normal circumstances(as in I wasn't lady justice leading a revolution) I'm okay with it since I would be clingy around him. I do have a crush on my knight and only my knight. I find his stupidity charming and his steadfast determination to a cause...the wrong cause, a desirable trait. If only I can shift that stubborn loyalty to me, We will be unstoppable. I saw it in Lelouch memories. Including the same stupidity and contradictory that makes me want to strangle my knight.

And Nina! Her love for Euphemia has also shifted to me, of all people. I could have given her mix signal when I uttered, 'I don't care much for boys' and thought I was into girls. That is absolutely not true. Definitely not true. It not like I'm in denial mode.

My popularity, if I didn't give a damn about High School drama and social status in the first place, took a major hit. I could have been bullied to some degree if Geass wasn't my best friends on top of the actual friends at the student council and Reuben who banned discriminatory behavior.

"Did you actually send BNN those recording and testimony?",CC asked once she came across the coverage in the living room.

" Of course, it a tactic for me to show Suzaku I wasn't BS-ing the allegation",I rested on the couch ,"Suzaku will join me. Just wait till I break that stubbornness of his."

"For C-World sake. Lure your knight into bed already",CC roll her eyes.

"That the plan,I don't care about the sanctity of not having sex before marriage. I am a grown woman who going to make my own decision. He will be wrap around my finger",I grinned. It didn't last long when I felt the on so familiar newspaper hit the back of my head.

 _*Smack*_

"Hey, Sayoko! What was that for!",I complained. When did she even get in here!

"No",she brought down the roll onto my head again.

 _*Smack*smack*_

"Bad mistress! Bad!"

 _*Smack*Smack*Smack*_

"No sex before marriage."

"I'm an independent 17-year-old woman. Who's free to make her own life-!"

 _*Smack*_

"I'm going to Geass and Fire you!"

 _*Smack*Smack*_

"What in that roll! It hit harder than usual!",I complained.

 _*Smack*_

"Wisdom!"

 _*Smack*_

"Fine! No sex before marriage! I got it! I got it!",I brace myself. I feel like Lelouch wouldn't get this kind of treatment. CC sleep naked for God sake and Sayoko is aware of her presence the entire time in his universe! Oh the hypocrisy.

Only for CC to be smack once.

"And don't coax my daughter into immoral behavior",my maid lectured.

I sweat dropped,"You only smack her once?"

I can feel a small lump form on the top my head from the assault.

"I don't consider to be my daughter so she free to do what she want",she turns toward me with the vile object,"But I won't have you losing your maidenhood in an improper manner."

"Can we undo the second mother thing?"

"No."

I growled in protest before Sayoko raise the roll again.

"Fine, Did my second Zero outfit arrive?",I ask my maid.

She nodded and brought in a cardboard box. I smile deviously and open it to see the similar design of my second outfit to a certain half sister. Maybe I dress like Euphie for the SAZ if it does happen.

"Are you really going there?",CC question.

"Yes."

I walk out with the briefcase in hand and approximately 4 hours before the start of Cornelia operation to flush me out. I was at the gate of the school until I stop in my track, right alongside Milly. I look down to see a young teen around my age with white hair and torn clothes.

"Do you think...we should-",I interrupt Milly.

"No!",I yelled,"Take him to the infirmary,"

I-I don't know how or why. But it like I know him...or was it Lelouch that know him? Maybe I know him from somewhere. No, It feels like there a void within Lelouch memories that seem more apparent when viewing it from another perspective.

Some pictures are missing in the albums. A seat near the back of the class was someone once sat. A missing council member perhaps? If Charles,my sperm donor spirited him away and erase him from everyone memories. CC should return all my/his memories at Babel Tower...wait…When CC return my damn! HIS memories! I caught a glimpse of...Rai? And I/he should remember him. How did I know his name? I never met him. Lelouch did, but at the same time, he didn't. God this is confusing.

God...C-World! That it! The reason why Lelouch wasn't able to recollect Rai? It's because it must involve this boy and C-World. If so then can it be that what happen in his timeline lead to Rai deletion. A near complete deletion from the world-no! The universe itself. A way to truly die in body and memories. But who would do sure a thing to him? What so special about Rai that he must be absolutely removed from Lelouch and hopefully not my universe?

In that moment I have a dilemma, I can have extra prep time to damage Britannia war effort or I can stick around to help out Rai. That really the only thing I got, his name and nothing else but a sense of sadness.

I need to leave. I'll visit him later.

I rushed out and heard Milly call my name. I ran pass Suzaku and for a brief moment, we locked eyes and he knows exactly what I'm doing and can only look in disappointment.

"Stop",he roughly grabs my arms,halting me,"Don't do it."

"I must",I try to wriggle out the firm grip he has.

"As much as you call me a suicidal contradictory. You're really going to bring others down with your petty desire for vengeance."

"Trust me when I say, another Shinjuku going to happen. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you and you will know the real monster your fighting for and will become",I storm away from him and got into a bus heading near a Britannian military base.

Before I got on board I yelled back,"When I come back I'll help you with homework! I heard assigning ⅓ of the book."

It didn't really help anything as he kept that frown on his face as I depart. He will try something, I just know it. But will he hesitate to stop me? Of course, he will.

* * *

 **Government Building**

 **Cornelia PoV**

* * *

"Father, I call you to ask what the real reason why you disinherit your son. You shouldn't care about mundane affairs. But you took an interest in the dirty handling of Shinjuku and an unconfirmed report of human experimentation", I explain to the 98th Emperor,my father, on a com-link.

"Cornelia, I disinherit Clovis because he was a weak, pathetic,embarrassment like Luluko and Nunnally",How dare he talk down on them!

I would slaughter those ungrateful Eleven like Clovis. I lost two families members and I almost lost another. Now he has the audacity to call them pathetic and an embarrassment. I know there something more going on but I can't put my finger on it.

"But why care now and give him a choice to return home",I kept my anger in check after the disregard he should earlier,"What Clovis done is no reason to disinherit him. It what Britannia always done and Clovis no different. What the real reason father?! Is it true Clovis perform human experimentation?"

"If my own personal reason and none of your concern. Now do your job as viceroy and stabilize the Area or I find someone more competent to run it!",the screen cuts off.

"Damn him! And damn Zero for dishonoring Clovis name!"

I'm glad my flamboyant little brother still alive. But Zero left him to a fate far worse than death! So therefore, I must capture her alive so I can execute her myself.

I heard a knock on my door.

"M'lady, Everything is in place. It time for the Saitama operation to commence",my loyal knight explained.

"Thank you,Guilford",I respond back to the man I love,"I'll be out in a bit."

He acknowledged and left.

Once you are lured out Zero. You will answer for your crime.

I don't care if those Elevens or sympathetic Britannian going to correctly assume I'm repeating Shinjuku. Those Elevens need to learn their place in this great Empire. The synthesizer must understand the meaning of being Britannian.

* * *

 **Britannia Military Base**

 **Fort Darwin**

 **West of Tokyo**

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

I just got word from Jeremiah that Cornelia going to commence the extermination of the Saitama ghetto. I think it time for me to troll Cornelia and alert the Yamato alliance.

I dial Oghi phone number.

"Oghi."

"Zero? Why are you calling at this time?",he answered.

"Are you in contact with any of the other Tokyo terrorist cells? If you are, name all of them",I explained.

"Why?"

"There going to be a repeat of Shinjuku in Saitama. And we'll gonna have a very busy day."

It's a good thing CC not pointing a gun at me this time around.

But Suzaku on the other hand...I Geass a teacher to give him and the class he was in, extra homework. By the time he was done with his homework and in a knightmare, I'm long gone. If I don't do anything that requires the Special Engineering Corp to intervene too early and deploy against me in a timely manner. Saitama is an all clear but my other operations I should make it quick. I still need to check in on Rai when I'm finished.

Time Skip

Saitama Ghetto

"We thank you Zero for warning us",the leader of the Yamato terrorist cell thanks me,"But why are those...Britannian helping us?"

He was referring to my Geass squadron of Britannian soldiers that I well...Geass back in Shinjuku and the military base for this purpose. To take the place of the bastardly terrorists that currently funneling civilian out of the Ghetto 30 minutes before the announcement of Cornelia surrounding the place. Of course, the people evacuating were frightened until I step up and the Yamato leader confirmed they were friendly.

Thanks to Lelouch memories, which act as a video tape that can be rewind,sped up and pause. It has allowed me to Geass the same unit stationed in Shinjuku that was also tasked with guarding the main tunnels of the underground in Saitama. The tunnels that now funneling out the residents of Saitama to the other ghettos.

Now,all I need now is to put the turncoats against Cornelia and humiliate my sister with the next phase of my plan.

I ready my toy gun blade and got into my Sutherland and lead the squadron to the surface to begin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"Hey it's Cupcakes!",a soldier yells out to the orange hair pure blood assemble near the G-1 with his unit.

"Sup Cupcakes."

"How you like your new pilot outfit? We put sparkles on it!",another laugh. Kewell was trying his best to contain his anger, an outburst would make it far worse.

Jeremiah and Viletta felt sorry for their fellow comrade. Villetta suspects something else is at play and that girl at Shinjuku most likely behind it. Meanwhile, Jeremiah knew exactly what happen to Kewell at the time, but he has a princess to prove his loyalty to. A princess who will avenge her mother and bring about a dream Princess Nunnally envision. The orange knight didn't care about the now disgraced Pureblood. The only time he gives a damn is when a few try to kill Kewell at an old coliseum. As long as he can still work from within Britannia, his duty to her highness will be accomplished.

All he have to do is wait for the signal.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

 **Saitama**

* * *

At the moment I have 13 Sutherland's at my disposal. The squadron I was chosen is known to be the most loyal and the most brutal unit of arrogant misfit, carrying out the execution of innocents and terrorist alike. They are the epitome of war hunger soldiers who desire power over the weak. A trait that disgusts me and no one will miss them. They are nothing more than war criminal to be used and dispose of.

I did pick the military unit and men within them to Geass carefully. Think of it as do you want to Geass and eventually kill…

1\. Chad the war criminal/ hero just following orders.

2\. Rick the family men who join the military, not really knowing what he's getting into, to support his family.

3\. Wilbert the prestigious parasite who try to cheat me of my well-earned gambling money.

4\. Ray the racist bigot with no soul.

5\. and Diego the young recruit that bullied Suzaku during his training days.

Hint: One is not like the other and spares from my geass. Who's currently taking a 'sick day' as his entire squadron and a few others filth are going to redeem themselves on the battlefield.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Start of the Saitama Massacre**

* * *

Looking at the board in front of me, Cornelia forces is pretty confused by the lack of hostiles. I smirk knowing that there will still be a Saitama Massacre. It just not going to be the blood of the innocents.

'Now then. Shall I drag Cornelia out, or should I make an opening?',My thought exactly Lelouch.

It turns out the orders I give in my Saitama is mostly different due to a few important factor. There a lack of civilian so a few units are displaced, spread out, and wandering aimlessly. I'm using geass soldiers that act accordingly. Plus, the next move I'll make will have a high possibility of altering the timeline. I figure it's best to hang back and be the commander.

"R-1 and P group. Move to area A-6 and commence barrage."

4 IFF disappear.

"B-2, men on your right."

1 IFF disappear.

"K-2 and R-2 hide in the rundown warehouse at E-5 and wait for my signal to fire directly up...now!"

Off in the distant,a hail of gunfire shredded a VTOL. AT the same time, it got the attention of a nearby squadron.

"K-2 and R-2, hold out for a minute. K-1 and P group. Head to area D-4 and fire onto their backs.

The sound of an explosion and a few cockpits ejecting enter my line of sight briefly before disappearing into the Ghetto.

5 IFF lost.

"Blow the bridge now!"

I can hear the frantic voice of Britannian soldiers as they sink into the river with their vehicles and KMFs from the comlink in my Sutherland

"All KMFs equipped with Satten Waffen. Head to G-8 and aim at a 30-degree angle and fire in 5 seconds. Continue baiting, K-2."

5 seconds later, 2 gunship and 3 Knightmares are obliterated.

I ask myself, it normally a far superior force wiping out an inferior opponent. But it always refreshing to see an inferior opponent doing the same thing to someone that outgunned and outmanned you. Soon I see Cornelia force pulling back with the Royal Guards heading out. I take it as a chance to contact CC.

I dial her number to see if she's ready.

"Cecilia, Everything set at your end?"

"I just need one more pink paint can,"She answer back. Wait? Really?

"You're painting one of the captured Sutherland pinks?",I sweatdropped.

"Yes, It always amusing to see the expression of someone if they lost to a pink Knightmare."

"Good point, But did you put on my 1st Zero outfit. In case things go to shit?"

"Yes Ice Queen, I just needed to stuff tissues and pads here and there",I felt my cheek turn a bit red but shook my head.

"Well then...Let's hope we draw her out",I got back to the task at hand. I access the G-1 communication and send a video file to my dear sister. I order all my Geass troops to get into ambush position against her guards.

I then call my Queen...Red Ace.

"Kallen."

"What is it Zero?",she responded.

"What the headcount of my potential recruits?"

"About 80. Maybe more."

"Put me on speaker",I said,"And shut everyone up. I can barely hear you over the crowd behind you."

I can distinctively hear Kallen silencing everyone.

"Hey shut up! Zero on the phone!",she screamed,"You're on speaker now."

"Thank you,now, if you are all aware. I'm currently in Saitama attacking the witch of Britannia",I explained,"And I want to prove to all of you that Britannia isn't as powerful as they appear. That is why I want the TV provided to be tuned to channel 31."

"Can it wait? I need to know what happen to Sakura after she was abducted by the evil Shogun in Kindan no Sakura",Tamaki complained.

"Hand the remote over! I want to know too! But orders are orders!",I heard a scuffle as Kallen pry the remote from the loudmouth's hands.

What follows was the sound of shock as they see something unexpected, the G-1 control room. They or more specifically two officers were unknowingly talking about how they were forced to pull back as ground forces were absolutely useless.

"If I deliver the impossible will you. All of you swear loyalty to me?",I proclaim.

I heard murmuring in the background as they made their choice.

"If you prove you can defeat Cornelia,her royal guards, and push the Brits out of Saitama. Then we swear loyalty to you",A male voice, most likely the Yamato alliance leader,spoke up.

"Same for the Jujo cell!",another yelled.

"Count us Toda and Kawaguchi cell in too!"

"Should us a miracle and we follow."

"Akabane district missing out!"

It wasn't easy getting them all in one place, but I did it with a bit of my 'charm'. Yes, things are falling into place.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, G-1**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"My princess, we receive something. It-It's a video file, from Zero",an operator turn to Cornelia. Who hesitated at first before relenting.

What appears before her, make her right eye twitch in annoyances. What stood in front of what later turn out to be the center of Saitama was Zero, the Lady of Miracle, dress almost exactly like her. The difference being the color scheme being dark purple,silver, and black. Zero even have what Cornelia assume is fake long wavy violet hair that trait out the helmet to add a bit more insult to the 2nd Princess. Then at the left side of her hip is a replica gun blade, the very same as Cornelia's.

Then, with Zero right hand, she reaches for the gun blade and pointed dramatically at the camera. It became apparent that the blade of the 'sword' is plastic.

"Cornelia li Britannia! You are a fool!",She announced.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **An abandon KMF factory**

* * *

The Shinjuku terrorists and future knights are gathered around an average size TV screen alongside the recently arrived Saitama terrorists and a couple other cells from all over reason why they were there is due to a live event on screen, promise of advanced military hardware, and a chance to get back at Britannia alongside the mysterious lady that making a name for herself. Who proven time and time again, she can pull off miracles during the guerilla attacks within the last few weeks. It wasn't a surprise that a few refuse to follow her because she's female,a complete mystery, and some wanted to be loyal to her because some have a crush on the secret princess. The latter very few want to admit. The Zero outfit and the voice modifier didn't conceal the truth Zero is a very lovely girl underneath the mask and attire.

"Hahahahaha! ",Tamaki burst out laughing," I didn't know our leader was *ha* a comedian."

"It kind of immature of her",Inoue argued.

"The look on Cornelia face!",Tamaki argued back.

The rest of the future Black Knights and the other terrorists were either snickering or grinning in approvement.

'Are you kidding me Luluko?',Kallen roll her eyes.

Ashford Academy

"Damn for giving me so much homework",he hissed under his breath.

"Hey, look Zero on TV",a student yelled out as everyone flocked to the nearest TV screen including Suzaku.

What he saw were a split screen showing Zero near a ruined building and the G-1 control room.

"Cornelia li Britannia! You are a fool!"

'Is this all a joke to you?! How can I lov-care for. Treats a life and death situation like a mere game?!',Suzaku fumed in his mind.

* * *

 **Narita**

 **JFL Base**

* * *

"I think I'm in love",a JFL soldier commented.

"Immature",Toudoh close his eyes in thought at the theatrical.

Kosetsu added," How are we getting live coverage of this? Isn't a G-1 secure from this sort of thing?"

* * *

 **BNN HQ**

* * *

"Hahaha! Prove to me lady Zero. Prove to me your the start of a revolution",Diethard recline in his chair. He was enjoying his accomplishments after Zero herself,decide to recruit him. And barely a day into her reveal.

* * *

 **Saitama**

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

"Tell me Cornelia",I lower my gun blade,"Did you intend to repeat the massacre in Shinjuku for the sake of honoring your rightfully disgraceful ,pitiful, weak brother? Be honest."

My sister looks like she was going to explode,"Yes, it because of you and your kind. And I don't care if I purge the entire Area to get to you."

"We're all trash in your eyes ain't we?",I look at the camera I set up,"Would that also mean you wouldn't let...say…an 'Eleven' raise up the ladder peacefully in order to change the god awful system from within?"

The G-1 control room erupt into laughter at such a proposal. Thank goodness, the entire country watching and eventually the world. I will get to Suzaku thick skull about his trivial ambition.

"Zero! What kind of stupid question is that?!",she snapped,"Who in the right mind would allow such a thing? It a naive dream if some lowly subhuman ascends power like that!?"

"An Eleven*ha*being able to _*ha*_ ",a loud mouth gasp for breath and proving my point perfectly,"Who's that mental?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Ashford**

* * *

'IT'S NOT TRUE! I WILL PROVE TO YOU IT'S POSSIBLE! YOU'RE WRONG!',Suzaku screamed mentally, knowing the insult was directed at him.

* * *

 **Back to Luluko**

* * *

" It true that a mediocre society can change from within. But a system with people who deny the basic human dignity requires a more...force approach",I explained,"As we speak, your Royal Guards are searching the Ghetto for me and my accomplices. But let me give you a choose."

"I want a formal duel with you on equal ground."

"A duel?"

"The condition of victory for me is the satisfaction of beating you. And if you win",pause for dramatic effect,"I will give you a hint about my identity and to know the true faith of the lost Princesses. Your welcome to turn it down and try capturing me, hoping I don't come up with a contingency to escape or kill myself, taking the secret to the grave. But do you want to know what happen to your deal sisters?"

I can hear Diethard losing his mind as his channel receive so many viewers.

* * *

 **At the same time.**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"Where are they?",Guilford was patrolling the ghetto when he sees a Britannian pilot walk in the middle of the ruined street. All their attention remained focus on the lone soldier.

"Strange",one of the Royal Guard then turn on the KMF speakers,"Hey! What your name and unit? Answer me!"

The soldier stop in his track and then yelled," FOR LADY ZERO!"

That when 9 KMF fired through the walls of the building they were hidden behind and onto the 9 Royal Guards. They scattered and attempt to locate all the Gloucester each charge into the buildings as they weave around bullets to impale the offending KMFs onto their lance.

One located an enemy frame in an old parking lot and rushed in. The KMF was stab through the chest and out the cockpit killing the pilot inside. His celebration was short lived as the ground underneath him collapse talking him and the soon to exploded KMF to the subway below. The fall wasn't far ,but it left the Gloucester on it's back as an entire 5 story building tumbled into what use to be a parking lot, onto the pilot. Killing him instantly.

It the same building where another of Cornelia's guard impaled another Sutherland. Where a nasty explosive surprise waited for him.

* * *

 **Back to G-1**

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

"My princess! The Royal Guards are under attack! We just lost two of our frames in a span of 7 seconds!",one of the staff reported.

"What?!"

"C'mon Princess",I tilted my head,"I thought your elites were the best. Two already? If this keeps up, Sir Guilford wouldn't be around to ease your stress at night."

"Fuck you Zero!",I enraged Cornelia. The one thing that you can be a benefit and a disadvantage is her anger. If she's in a KMF, making her piss is the last thing you should do, Lelouch knows what that like in the first rebellion. Especially if your dueling her without backup or a well-laid plan. But inside a G-1 and unknowingly on national TV…

"M'lady!",I can hear her loyal knight from the intercoms,"We need backup! These ain't originally terrorists! They're as well trained! Damn 4 more are coming!"

He's not wrong. The thing about geassing someone to follow my orders and to fight their hardest on the battlefield is that a simply untrained terrorist becomes as skilled as a competent infantrymen, a recruit is as good as a veteran, and a bunch of battle hardened/ hunger pilots becomes as good or slightly better than the Royal Guards themselves. I hate to admit it but my Geass slaves can be defeated due to the Spec level between a Sutherland and Gloucester with my number advantage offsetting it by a margin. It doesn't matter that those Slaves are going to die, I put an order in for them to kill themselves if they live. I just need my message to Japan and Cornelia to get across. I own Jeremiah and Diethard for allowing my job to be so much easier.

"Did you really think, I'm a run of the mill terrorist with a flair for theatrical",I did a little pose," Yes, I am dramatic. But I'm not stupid nor am I a terrorist. I consider myself a revolutionary, a symbol of justice and equality to the weak and helpless. I'm sure you heard this quite enough Bitch face."

I only have a limited amount of time before the G-1 receive outside contact that they are on live TV.

"Enough of this! Tell me the detail of the duel so I can skew you on my lance!",She was fed up with my antic.

"Of course, to ensure it on equal ground. I laid out 3 chooses you must abide by...Option A;We fight in Sutherland's, Option B; Hand me a Gloucester to make it equal, and option C; You can stay in your precious Knightmare but it will be 2 Sutherland's against your Gloucester. Pick wisely."

After barely 15 seconds and having Cornelia lost 3 more KMFs within that time span alongside my 4 Sutherland's dropping the number from 7 vs 11 to 4 vs.7. It can still go either way. My gamble better pays off.

"Fine, I choose option C",she answered.

"Good choice, now I'm in the center of Saitama with my second and I would think it preferable if your troops and mine stay out of this. Although, I would like to keep your Royal Guards fighting my men who are in Sutherland's."

"Why?",she clenches her hands to the throne chair.

"Because it embarrassing when the Empire best are one up in machines that are a step down...make sense? Therefore, if you pull them back now. How would it look if say...those professionals of yours are beaten back by no good terrorists alongside the almighty army of this 'glorious' Empire with their tails between their legs?",I hope my attempt to manipulate work,"Have faith in your men as I have faith in mines. If they fail to fight off my troops, then I'll keep them away from our match. Same vice versa."

"Prep my KMF!',she yelled and stormed out,"I will show you why I'm the Goddess of Victory! I will show you fear Zero!"

Oh, Cornelia, you have made a fateful choose. Once you make your move, I will only need to make one and I'll call checkmate.

* * *

 **A/N: The wonderful thing about having Lelouch memories in someone who's technically different is the fact said person still got many personal faults. Hell, it up to your intrepretation if she's convincing Suzaku incorrectly or if Luluko timeline anywhere near Lelouch's.**

 **Luluko seems a bit OOC. But that because she's in a sense, not Lelouch. She more emotional,a troll(not too compulsive), naive, and an ice queen to those outside of her inner circle. It stems from her desire to be like her mother(who I assume mess with people if she draw on their faces in their sleep) and Milly is more forceful for Luluko to socialize with students on and off the council. I did say character interaction may be different due to gender. It also allows me to do character development.**

 **Up next is Zero Raid,Rolo arrival, maybe another Omake cluster, and more.**

 **Next fic to be updated as of 8/12/16 at 5:15 PM Western Time is...**

 **No clue, May start writing Code Reaction again due to CG 10th anniversary. But Demon Child hasn't been updated long enough so it most likely those two.**

 **Also, I was going to release another omake chapter...but I can't extract the chapter from the SD chip on my old phone. So that delayed.**

 **And in Nightmare of Nunnally, Suzaku introducing Nunnally to a bomb shelter and nearly getting them drowned really did happened.**

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 9-Phase 7 part 2

**Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion by Thaiboy619**

 **Cover art by Ryu17v.**

 **Phase 7 part 2**

* * *

 **A/N:After rereading Alternate Rebellion, I realize I need to tone down Luluko personality. She will change and develop eventually. Until then, she's a fake Marianne.**

 **Also, if any of you are waiting for Nothing or Forever, Code Reaction, or Alter Persona. There either on hiatus or I have a bad case of writer's block. And once again, College kicked my ass.**

 **My Fate Stay Night: Chrono Clock Work,Alternate Rebellion, and Demon Child, I'm actually writing like crazy to complete...After the Christmas Special for DC and AR.**

 **If you're wondering how Luluko pulled all this off. I did say she been busy the moment she got her/his memories.**

 **Be warn, it will get a bit dark because I'm trying to make a point about both side of the conflict including Luluko mentality. Sorry if you feel disturbed because I can really argue from canon(inferred) and real life that this sort of stuff do happen. Aiming for realism and probably failing...bear with me.**

 **Final note…**

 **Code Geass R3!? I'm happy and worried at the same time. Please don't ruin it Sunrise...yes, I'm skeptical.**

 **At least I knew the 'Lelouch is Alive' theory is HYPED. Then again, my Demon Child fanfic want down the drain...or does it?**

 **I want to cut it a tad short so I can post it for you guys. Since I'm also in a very good mood today...which is 2 days by the time this edited and posted. It only 3000-5000 words short. And Grammarly got a 100,000 characterter or around 17000-18000 words limit and it get progressively slower near the end.**

 **I'm in a mostly good mood. I bought a can of soda and got two for one at the vending machine. Doing well in college, and my birthday was very,very recent.**

 **My Fall semester over...But I got a job now and that seasonal part time job at Macy's might just turn full-time permanent. Next semester going to be even more hellish with more classes.**

 **Ya, My updates going to take a huge hit unless I regulate my time correctly.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Own Code Geass, I do not. Support the official release, you will.**

* * *

 **Luluko PoV  
**

* * *

Why did I decide to take Cornelia in a Sutherland? CC backing me up, but is that enough? It would have been smarter for me to bring Kallen, but I need her to help gather as many terrorists for 3 separate missions that will be initiated before it reaches midnight. CC a good pilot, but Kallen my Red Ace and trusted lov-Son of a-Damnit Lelouch!

I figure if I want to take on Cornelia, it should be on equal ground. For the sake of some nagging honor and bragging rights between pilots.

In hindsight, it seems like a horrible idea, fuel by an almost completely torn down desire to be like my mother, almost. It maybe because Schneizel always defeated me in chess and Cornelia destroy me in a KMF simulator. Granted she and Schneizel were twice my age at the time before my exiled. Either way, I want to beat them at their own game.

Even in my hatred for Britannia, I still admire the two of them. I just view them as a threat that going to put up a fight before their inevitable defeat. It embarrassing to admit, I kind of secretly have a crush on Schneizel and hope he has nothing to do with my mother death. Sorry for calling it a childhood delusion, but we would make very beautiful intelligent babies together...Very beautiful, intelligent, inbred babies.

Then the memory came in and I swear to C-World! I'm going to erase that pretty face of his with my hadron cannon! How dare he use Nunnally and my own Knights against me! Fuck him and Kanon!

I just realize...Clovis should be waking up in a week. Maybe I drop by to say 'hi'. When he's awake this time.

The camera should still be rolling. I took my time in creating a contingency plan if Cornelia betrays my trust and the operation afterward as well as outdoing my male safe reveal.

I list out the advantage and disadvantage of facing her. Including the strength and weaknesses.

The advantage of winning.  
-The chance to humiliates my sister.  
-A large moral boost to Japan.  
-Increase support for me, Zero. Although, Lady Zero seem more fitting. It's unintentional, but it more fitting proper.

Disadvantage  
-If I lose, I can escape. But it would be embarrassing and counterproductive of my goals.  
-I would need to scrap all my plans.  
-I may die.

My strength  
-I'm knowledgeable about Cornelia tactics and skill in a KMF and sure to keep my emotion in check.  
-I can play mind games to throw my older sister off.  
-CC and I have been practicing for the last few weeks as partners in KMF simulators. Our training revolving around defeating Cornelia in a 2 on 1 fight. I knew she wouldn't hand me a Gloucester or demote to a Sutherland.  
-Home field advantage.

Weakness  
-I have to admit, the idea of an honorable duel could come back to bit me.  
-My entire plan hinges on no outside interferences.

Cornelia strength  
-I'm not sure if I could consider this a strength but her desire to avenge me and Nunnally or seek information relating to us no matter what.  
-Cornelia more experienced.  
-She got a better KMF.  
-She's a better pilot.

Weakness  
-Second verse same as first, her emotions.  
-That Britannian pride and honor will lead to her downfall if she's not careful.

* * *

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky as the telltale sign of an enraged Cornelia head towards me and CC. The two of us were in our respective Sutherland, a hot pink one, and a black one. We review the battle plan if she attack us immediately instead of stopping 30 meters from each other, exchanged a few words and engage in any duel. If not, then the C4 will detonate if she gets past the 20-meter mark. The explosion will throw her off enough for me and CC to finish her off.

I can use it anytime as long as I get her into position and the duel will be mine. But again, honor.I set the term and I won't violate it. Explosives are off limit until after the duel starts.

Cornelia Sutherland came to a halt exactly 30 meters away. She pointed her opens at us and yelled something about defeating me in the name of Britannia. I wasn't listening since I was too busy yelling at CC though our private comlink.

"What make you assume I'm lesbian!",I think we argue as Cornelia got here, during the fight, and throughout the missions,"You saw me kiss Suzaku. Why do you continue to insist I swing like that?"

"It just a feeling every time I'm near you. And I didn't say you're lesbian, I mean you also like girls...Tell me, why don't you go into detail about your apparent time travel. Sayoko and I know you're holding back. I thought you trust us?"

"But what does it have to do with my sexual preferences?"

"You talk in your sleep you know?",she spoke with a snide tone.

Oh God, don't tell me I slip up!

"Listen to me!"

"I'm trying to have a conversation here!",I snapped on the speaker.

"Lady Zero? Duel? Remember?",CC pointed out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Kallen, Sayoko, and ¼ of Japan facepalmed. The other ¾ laugh or roll their eyes at the immaturity on live TV.**

* * *

Turning red with embarrassment, I examined the Gloucester and came up with every contingency of every possible move and weapon Cornelia would use. If she charges with her jousting lance, the building with the weakened support beam to the right will halt her and we will pepper her with HE rounds. If she waits for us to start, CC would scatter and attack from another angle while I distract her. IF she uses a chaos mine as her opening, both of us will deploy smoke bombs to blur her line of sight and depending on the location; take the fight underground or in a small confined space where the lighter, smaller Sutherland has the advantage.

"Are we using all our weapons for the duel?",Cornelia asked.

"Yes", I answered,"Besides, the condition state that we try not to kill each other, no outside interferences, and we honor our deal."

"I got to admit Zero, for a no good terrorist. You're honorable", she got into a stance with lance draw behind her and one-handed Knightmare assault SMG aimed at us.

"I always wanted to challenge the witch of Britannia. I'm not lying if I didn't have respect for a woman of your status", I got my assault rifle ready while CC-mount her stun tonfas, just as plan.

"Interesting", Cornelia said,"Then let me give you a duel Zero! Once I win, I will ensure you and your accomplice will be given a fair trial."

"Ready?",Both Cecilia and I double check everything and switch to private com-link.

"I recognize the stance. She's planning to divide and conquer", I told CC,"I want us to cover behind the building when it happens. Cut off her line of sight if she charges or uses a chaos mine."

"Got it."

"For Britannia!",She charges at me and fires the SMG at CC. Preparing for this exact move, CC and I divide like Cornelia wanted to. CC and I did in-depth analysis and even explore the ghetto after school was we will have our duel. We know all the corners and building within the given area. In a sense, we have a home field advantage.

I skidded down an alleyway and CC down back roads, we were both out of sight of my sister and heading the opposite direction of one another. Cornelia could choose to pursue one of us and her KMF will outrun and outmaneuver us so we must be careful. Therefore, we need to take advantage of our numbers and Cornelia mindset. Her charge against me was a fake out. The amplify internal speaker in my KMF picked up on her coming to a halt and charging CC with her lance. So I halted.

"CC she coming after you! Drop dead!",She quickly hit the ground and fire her slash harken toward me. I knew Cornelia would go after CC first because she wants a climatic, theatrical battle between leaders. She knows I was in a black Sutherland and immediately target CC.

Everyone in Knightmare training 101 knows dainty stun tonfa against a heavily armored Gloucester charging right at you with a tri-pronged lance will win 100% of the time.

"So predictable", I smiled as I halted my advance. The cape on Cornelia frame isn't just for cosmetic. It can tank my assault rounds. Cornelia frame moves too fast for me to respond and fire before it collides with CC's.

The moment she turns the corner to run down CC while suppressing me with the SMG, a slash harkens nearly struck her. The witch of Britannia most likely smirked before the slash harkens retract and did something unexpected. CC pink Sutherland was dragging itself rapidly down the backroad and bringing a stun tonfa into the leg of the Gloucester, tripping it. Cornelia has got to be cursing about it as the frame hit the ground with a thud.

The Gloucester wasn't built to stab downward fast enough to impale the ground target. An interesting tidbit from researching the specs on a Gloucester.

The Slash Harken fired and just missing the arrow shaped metal piece. I grab the coil landed right into the free hand of my KMF as I single hand my rifle and fire at Cornelia. I was moving in full reverse so CC and I wouldn't be pulled toward each other.

I was only able to get off a few shot when the Gloucester was able to recover enough to raise the lance to block off the rounds. Once CC was a safe distance away, I release the slash harken and she pulls herself up.

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"God damn it!",Cornelia cursed,"Clever trick, but I still got the superior frame!"

The witch made a split second decision, realizing that their very little room for the Sutherlands to maneuver in an alleyway. She reaches for the chaos mine and hurled it at the two, knowing that shrapnel will force them to flee in either two directions, further down or toward her.

"If you two won't evade this.",She spoke to herself.

"CC! Smoke bomb!",Luluko commanded as white smoke disperses from CC knightmare. Seconds later, The cylinder shaped container unleash its deadly payload into the white smoke. Then two explosion lit up inside the sea of white.

"What?! They didn't attempt to run? Zero and her accomplice took the hit and got themselves killed? Fools!",Cornelia was shocked by the turn of event. She expected a better fight from the two or anything beyond tripping her and taking pot shots. It seems like it's over until a gut feeling hits her.

'No! It's not over!'

Everywhere in Japan, Britannian is cheering in joy and laughing at the swift demise of the so-called terrorists. Her men cheered and upon receiving word of their general triumph, the remaining Royal Guard gain a morale boost as they fought more intensely against Luluko Geass squadron.

The Japanese are in shock as the camera set up all over the battle site capture the 'destruction' of the two KMF.

Kallen refuse to believe Luluko and CC failed so easier. A few terrorists started leaving in disappointment, uttering how much of a failure Zero was.

Toudoh was about to turn off the TV when he analyzes the defensive stance her KMF still held. It was further confirmed when the TV set broadcast Lady Zero voice and an onboard camera. It pans to a hole where she was 'blown up'. It turns out, they'll in the subway system. Then it zooms to show C4 package lining a specific area.

"Now. Now. Did you really think I fall so easily?", the C4 detonate causing the old, crumble tunnels to collapse in on itself and bringing down the Gloucester above it.

The 2nd Princess was taken by surprise, she launches her slash harkens at the nearest building to anchor herself, only to have it shot out the way by a rifle belonging to the black Sutherland. The fall wasn't too far and the KMF landed on its feet, but it rattles the princess inside. The Gloucester right landspinner is decommissioned from landing at an awkward angle.

Now, she was trapped with only two directions to go.

The telltale sound of landspinner head towards her and she barely block a pair of stun tonfa with her lance. CC try everything she can to get pass the lance. But the witch ends up having to repeatedly strike the lance or dodge rounds from the SMG.

"I think she distracted long enough", Luluko radio into CC. The witch realizing that enough time for her to keep the 2nd princess on the defensive lifted both tonfas high above her head and brought it down. The Gloucester counter by switching the lance upward to parry away both tonfas and leave a wide opening to fill the chest with rounds from the SMG.

CC frame was heavily damaged as 3 large holes open in it chassis. The shots force the pink Sutherland onto its back. Cornelia kept her word and only took the KMF out of commission as she lifted the lance up to deliver a finishing non-lethal blow. The lance was position above the Sutherland before hearing the sound of bullets pinging off her frame.

Luluko used the distraction to take an alternate route through the subway and got behind the violette.

Cornelia knows that she must deal with Zero frame immediately when some of the bullets started to wear down the dense armor, which her console indicate. She decides to charge at the Black Sutherland, not before firing a few round into the pink frame legs to keep it stationary.

Even if it was undamaged, CC Sutherland wouldn't be able to catch up to a Gloucester when it's charging. All she can do is switch out her stun tonfas for arm mounted guns. The round wasn't strong enough to pierce the armor and cape of the Gloucester as it barrels down the revolutionary leader.

Luluko planned out all the only available option, the most dangerous path. She can't outrun Cornelia in a narrow tunnel nor can she halt her with a hail of bullets. Even with one working landspinner, the Gloucester quickly closed in.

Luluko understands she must take Cornelia head on. Bracing for the impact, she threw the rifle away and within a second the lance was a mere 5 meter away. Under an unskilled hand, the Sutherland would be impaled. But when you're an above average pilot, a gambler, and a strategic genius, the answer is blatant.

4 meter, She jerk the Sutherland to the right and at the same time, started lifting both arms of the Sutherland.

3 meter and 2 meters, Luluko knows she misses the main point of the lance, but the one to the side will clip her. It's still a good trade off.

1 meter and contact, the lance torn through the side of the Sutherland. At the same time, Luluko hooked onto the arm holding the SMG and using the momentum of the Gloucester and the weight of the Sutherland. Luluko was able to make Cornelia frame change direction and slam right into the wall of the tunnel. The force sends massive crack and quake. Dust and debris kicked up from the wall and the ground itself.

The sudden change in force cause the lance to knocked off the Gloucester unbounded hand and onto the ground. Cornelia was barely able to register the turn of event when once she was slammed into the tunnel wall, the whiplash knocked her head into the console of the frame.

A gash in her forehead formed as blood gush out. Her vision starts to blur and her ears ringed. Every inch of her body aches, not yet aware that Luluko with still enough momentum left over, ripped the arm holding the SMG right off.

The witch of Britannia snapped out of her stupor, only to not only see on the onboard monitor that one of her arms is gone and then suddenly her other KMF arm report massive strain before bending at the elbow. But before Cornelia can try to do anything as she frantically attempts to move her Gloucester, Luluko lifted one of her KMF foot and brought it down onto the last landspinner.

Now unarmed, crippled, and disoriented. It was safe to assumed…

"This Duel is over", She announced, knowing she set up a camera outside of her knightmare and a few in the tunnels to capture Cornelia defeat. Thank God, she 'charm' a surveillance crew to set it all up. It isn't odd for a crew of Britannian soldiers guarding men setting up cameras to keep watch over the area. It a normal practice to deter terrorist attacks.

Lady Miracle walks over to the assault rifle she discarded, confident she was victorious.

Unfortunately, the Goddess of War has another plan. With only her slash harkens left, she fires one to free herself and another hurling at Luluko. The revolutionary frame barely has enough time to jump back. The force of the harken scratch the paint of the Sutherland and dig into the subway walls. The teen girl suspected Cornelia would do this, grabbed the coiled of the embedded harken, yank it out and plan to beat the Knightmare till it offline. Ever ignoring the other harken fired at her, taking out her other arm.

It didn't slow the 3rd princess down one bit as she stabs the slash harken into the head of the Gloucester. The result was an automatic ejection; right into the Knightmare size imprint moments earlier. The cockpit hit the wall with a loud crash and fell to the ground. The headless Gloucester got onto its knees and fell forward.

* * *

The whole Area has varying degrees of emotion. The terrorists in the warehouse were celebrating.

"Woooo-whoooo!",Tamaki was practically jumping around the hideout,"Did you see that?! She uses the royal dirtbag own slash harken against her!"

"The Brits has got to demoralize!",another terrorist chimed in.

"She still needs to push the Britannian pigs out of my ghetto before I cooperate", the leader of the Saitama ghetto voiced.

"Screw that! She has been tearing Britannia a new one from Shinjuku to Saitama! Either with absolute victory for Japan or a costly one for Britannia!",Kallen argued.

Kallen Kozuki realizes that for the first time, Japan may have another chance. She felt something special about Luluko vi Britannia when she came to fight and command them.

So with a yell above all the loud voices, she got the entire room to be quiet.

Clearing her throat, her voice boomed,"We're all here today because of Lady Zero! She has helped all of us. Look at what she has done. For example...Assassin Club!"

She pointed at the Jujo cell members near the back," When you were pinned down at Mt. Kobu-shigatake. Who came to the rescue?"

"You guys?"

"Lead by who?"

"Lady Zero."

"And now you have enough anti-KMF stringers and ammo to wipe out half a military base."

"YA!", a chorus of agreement sound throughout the warehouse.

"What about the high-grade Type 3 bulletproof vest?"

"YA!"

"My brother, Naoto Kozuki, the former resistance leader of Shinjuku. He dreams of triumph over our oppressor, just like all of us. He died a martyr like so many of our own. We all lost friends, comrade, and family."

A solemn mood persisted. As the Red Ace continue.

"Whenever she leads, We lost few, but gain many. A perfect example is Akabane", Kallen refer to the group near the front," Did you lost 8 of your men, but gain shiny new Sutherlands and arms?",they nodded,"That not counting the rise in recruitment!"

"She's right!"

"That right! If you still have doubt then leave the room immediately!"

The crowd remains still as seconds pass by and a single person left. Within the eyes of every terrorist was a newfound vigor that as long as Lady Zero still provide miracles. They will win.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Luluko and CC**

* * *

'Damn Kallen', she watches with interested,'doing my job for me.'

The 3rd princess makes sure to put a hidden camera to see what going on at the hideout. It appears things are going her way...A lot more than expected. The plan seems too perfect.

Lady Zero thought CC would comment on it like,'Oh look, Your waifu outdoing you' or ' jealous?'.

Lulu would deny either claim. Then again, there's a far more pressing issue at hand.

"Cornelia? Can you hear me?"

The camera was still rolling but she felt like speed dialing Diethard to turn them off...after he shut up about the highest rating he has since Suzaku rescue.

"Cornelia?"

No response.

The revolutionary knows her sister must take one to many hit to the CC tripped her Gloucester, it wouldn't do much. Neither will fall down a hole. But slamming her into a concrete wall and then cause a point blank ejection into the same wall. The ejection system is strong enough to send a metallic box and it pilot 500 m at the most down range or 50 m at the lowest. But either range, it a high probability Cornelia not walking out of her cockpit anytime soon or if she's still alive.

'Big Sis! Please be okay. I know you're tougher than that!', the Ashford ice queen felt her eyes water," How can I face Euphemia if the worse were to happen."

* * *

Elsewhere, Guilford, Dalton, and another royal guard are left to fight a 3 vs 4 battle. They expected their superior training and frame would crush the scums. Only to receive confusions when the lowly terrorists fight as well or ever better than them. Even if they bought the entire Royal Squadron. Their numbers drop from 9 proud defenders to 3 trapped animals. The battle can go either way with the comfort that their general-princess is off to finish off Zero and bring order back to Area 11. Her IFF signal gives them hope they will get through this. Then once it disappears.

The moment of distraction allows for another to fall as a barrage of gunfire destroy the cockpit and knightmare. Guilford narrowly avoids the same hail of sakuradite infuses lead with Dalton not being as brown hair man failed to move out the way of a slash harken as the impact the right knee of the frame and took it clean off. The last two Gloucester are now outnumbered 2 to 1. Cornelia knight of honor has the only functional Knightmare and even it displays dent and burn marks.

The last functional Gloucester came to the aid of his immobile comrade and drag him to a low hanging highway underpass, returning fire to keep the 4 Sutherland off his back. There was enough cover ranging from abandoned car and pieces of the highway to cover behind. But those defenses are temporary.

"Bastard!",the personal knight hissed,"I will crush all of you."

"Guilford!",the older man yelled," I just got off communication with the G-1. Cornelia lost and she's unresponsive."

Punching the side of his cockpit in anger the Knight screamed,"Dammit! I failed her."

"Listen, She told us not interfere but I want you to go rescue her", Dalton planned," I'll hold these filthy Elevens off."

"I can't leave a brother-in-arms behind!",Guilford losing his lance long ago, he was forced to use one of his fallen comrade KMF assault rifles as they are pinned down with both entrances blocked.

"Our purpose is to serve her highness. You're breaking the oath if you remain at my side", the older knight reasoned as he fires his rifle at another Sutherland and clips pieces off the shoulder before it dashes to cover," I ask you as her knight and her lover."

"What?!"

"I'm not an idiot Gilbert. I know how the two of you act outside of work", he joked before around nearly struck his cockpit," This old man not retiring yet! Leave these fifth to me!"

Gilbert understands the reasoning and concur. It might be the last time he may see his old friend.

"It's was an honor serving you", he nodded, "How am I getting out of this?"

"I have a plan."

Moments later, One side of the overpass partly collapse from the two Gloucester sustain fire. The two Sutherland on the side of the collapse were unharmed and are already cleaning over the rubble to continue firing. They were barely over the ridge when Guilford frame launches out the underpass and sped away from them. The two Sutherland fire at the escapee before noticing a small cylinder toss behind them. On reflex, the two scurry over the ridge and under the low overpass were Dalton was ready to meet them.

He was determined to buy enough time for Guilford to save the princess. It didn't matter if the Elevens in the Sutherland have proven to be as good, if not better than the guards themselves.

So raising a KMF assault rifle in one hand and a KMF SMG in the other he bellowed," Let me show you how a real Britannian die!"

The personal knight head to the center of the ghetto with one, no two thought on his mind, Save the princess and kill Zero.

"I'm coming for you Zero!"

* * *

 **Near the G-1**

* * *

The surrounding area of the G-1 held a somber tone. Men loyal to Cornelia were in a panic when any attempt to communicate with her was nigh. The pureblood held a moment of silence expecting the worse with one member sobbing.

The tears he's shedding isn't because another member of the royal family is dead or unresponsive. The moment it was announced Cornelia lost was the moment he reminded of his steadfast loyalty to the daughter of his idol.

"Lord Jeremiah", Villetta Nu look at him with concern in her eyes.

From an outside perspective, their Pureblood leader, the most loyal to the royal family and Britannia was broken.

"I'm fine", he wiped the tears away,"It just too much to handle."

'Ahahaha! You did it! Forgot Cornelia! She couldn't hold a candle to your expertise my lady.'

"I swear I will avenge my honor!",Kewell clenches his fist.

'I will accidentally kill you with friendly fire Kewell, don't test me.'

"We have to do something!",Villeta responded,"We must go save her!"

"Sorry, sir! But-"

"No!', the knight of Orange snapped,"We'll give specific orders from her highness to stay behind. If you want to dishonor us any further then I will shot you personally! Are we clear!"

"But they're heading to the Ghetto! Sir!",Kewell pointed at a squadron of Sutherland's heading into the city.

"Not for long! Tell the acting commander to stop them", He headed towards the group of Sutherland, he stops in front of them with guns pointed.

"Hey! Move out the way! We got to save her highness!",a single custom Sutherland stood in the way of the only route into the city, against 15 KMF and a few dozen tanks.

"If you're not watching it on your phone or in contact with command! Our princess is at the mercy of Zero. The moment we come en masse is the moment she will execute her. If you care for her highness safety, remain back until a plan of attack is formed", He spoke vocally, uncaring about the guns trained on him,"And what the guarantee if we could make it to the center of town without being routed by the terrorists hiding in every corner."

'The buff must work. All of Lady Luluko forces in Saitama is nearly gone. Her other forces are scattered throughout Tokyo and its surrounding area.'

"Fine", the lead frame scoffed,"the commander told us to hold back anyway. You're lucky Pureblood. We would have shot and called you a traitor."

It wasn't long until Villeta was by his side,"That was insane of you!"

"I'm not wrong. If we rush in. More lives will be lost. Then the resulting losses may break the formation."

She nodded in agreement, not knowing that Jeremiah doing everything possible to follow his lady orders.

* * *

"CC, please tell me I didn't accidentally kill my sister", The 3rd Princess voice was shaky.

"You totally didn't whiplash your sister, not one but twice into a solid wall", Cecilia relax inside her downed pink frame.

"I'm being serious! How can I face Euphemia if I badly injure her older sister", She panicked,"Or worse!"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-"

"ZERO!",The scream was from north of them and filled with hatred and rage. It sounded familiar to the leader of the Black Knights.

"Crap, That's Guilford! He broke through my Geass squadron!",She worried and started formulating a plan of attack. She and CC have time to train and counter Cornelia, but outside attack is a different story. Especially if the interference from One of Cornelia elites.

"What the plan?",CC try moving her frame but barely got into a crouching position with the damaged leg screeching in protest.

"First, Diethard going to cut off the camera for only 10 seconds…"

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the battle, he saw a hole in the center of the street. He would have figured it was created from the invasion if he wasn't in the center of the ghetto and the last signal Cornelia KMF emitted. So ignoring whether or not it was a trap, he jumps in and what rewarded him was a silhouette of Zero herself standing on top of a down Sutherland. He took a quick look at his surroundings to see Cornelia destroyed frame and cockpit.

The outside of the royal guard KMF speaker was able to pick up on Zero snide comment,"Look like your wife was such a weakling.."

In anger, foregoing all thought and rationality, he rushed at Zero not realizing 4 key detail.

Zero was dress like a mock Cornelia, Zero was in a Black Sutherland, the cockpit of the Gloucester is missing, and she wouldn't say something that guarantees her death. If you read between the lines, 'her death'.

The figure remains as stiff as a mannequin.

/Yggdrasil Drive CRITICAL/3 SEC  
/2X Chao Mines set to detonate/3 SEC  
/IED set on trip wire/In case  
/Sakuradite Bomb/3 SEC/overkill much?

Three

As he charges at the terrorist, Guilford intends to smash Lady Zero into a bloody pulp.

Two

The KMF was barely meters away until impact. It swings its fist forward.

One

The metallic hand was inches away from the helmet of Zero.

ZERO

Contact and explosion, the entire subway collapse as the bombs went off.

Guilford IFF signal was lost...and moments later, so was Dalton.

In a span of 30 minutes, the best Knightmare pilots and current Viceroy fell right into Zero trap. Maybe a little too well.

The explosion cut off all cameras within the tunnels systems. No one knew if the bombs set were large enough to obliterate an entire block or only a Knightmare. But it was visible from the Brigade blockading the ghetto.

Sensing the explosion, Luluko carried Cornelia cockpit in her arm with CC originally hanging onto the shoulder of the frame before Luluko open the hatch on the Black Frame to allow the witch to crawl in and sit on her lap.

"A mannequin?",CC was astonished,"How did you even come up with it?"

"In the original timeline, Saitama was a huge failure because of my arrogance and since the Yamato Alliance are a bunch of fu*king pussies. I could've been caught if you didn't save me when you disguise yourself as Zero", Luluko explained 'truthfully',"Incase I need not one body double but two. I asked for an extra costume for this plan. If you think I was overdoing it with the contingency I made you memorize. Just remember that was just the tip of the iceberg."**

"That my little revolutionary", CC shook her hips seductively.

"I DON'T SWING LIKE THAT!"

* * *

 **Government Building**

* * *

"Euphemia li Britannia, as of this moment. You're the Viceroy of Area 11", a breaded government official told the depress princess as she held her head down.

"There still no response from her?",she asked with a hint of fear.

"No, your highness. She still not responding and we can't track her. It best to fear the worse. After what happen on live TV...I'm sorry", he left the office.

The Pinkett got out the swivel chair and look out the window, at the general direction of Saitama.

"Please be okay", A single tear stream down her complexion.

* * *

 **Diethard Office**

* * *

"Ahahaha! 150 million views worldwide! Thank you, Lady Zero! Outbeat Clovis funeral by 26 million, you theatrical genius!",the Britannian news manager was overjoyed.

'Hopefully, I still can keep my job after today. If not? Who cares! I'm going to document the rise of a new era.'

"DIEHARD! OPEN UP! YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!",The CEO of the news network banged aggressively on the door with 2 security guard flanking him.

It wasn't long till Diethard open the door and give a convincing explanation. After he has his arms restraint by the guards.

"No, I'm not a sympathizer. I'm a man of the media who thought it would be a boost to the propaganda of Britannia if Cornelia emerges triumphs against an over egotistical anarchist. You yourself didn't say anything to shut down the broadcast for a whole 30 minutes", he ranted," Is it because you know the benefit of our high rating and aftermath will bring our network to the top. So fire me if you want. Try finding another organizer as good as me."

"Fine, you win . If I find you pulling another stunt like that. I'm not the one who going after your head! Release him", The CEO left with the guards and slam the door behind him.

'That was close. I need to warn Lady Zero pronto.'

Saitama underground Tunnel  
Luluko PoV

"Now that out of the way", I couldn't believe how successful everything was thus far. It wants better than anticipated. All I need now is to reveal the Black Knights. I call my loyal Ace,"CC take over."

"Ya sure, Be sure to buy extra pizza after today."

"Kallen."

…

…

Odd?

…

...  
"Zero buddy!"

"Tamaki? Where Kallen?",I raise a brow.

"She busy rallying half the cells within Tokyo and the countryside", he replied back as I hear them chanting my name. Praise Geass the local soldiers, cops, and civilians are turning a blind eye to my operation. The place would have been swarming with Britannian once word of a huge gathering of Japanese in an abandoned warehouse, chanting Zero is heard. I double check the surrounding area is mostly filled with Sympathizers.

"That's great and all but could you shut everyone up and put the DVD in the player for my next instruction?"

"Why couldn't you tell us now?"

"The video will explain everything", I hang up.

In the Warehouse, Tamaki was able to silence the chanting once he found the DVD.

The moment it starts, a white emblem appears on a black screen, it was the Black Knights symbol. The screen later cut to Lady Zero sitting in a chair of a hospital? A white curtain was drawn behind her as she set formally with hands on her lap.

"If you're all watching this. Then that mean you sworn an oath to me because the battle of Saitama was a success or a pyrrhic victory to them. So as a reward, I will show you a miracle", She paused,"There a reason why I'm here in a hospital because of the coward behind this curtain."

Lady Zero motion with one hand before grabbing the curtain and dragging it away to reveal…

"No fu*king way."

"No, this isn't some fake lookalike. This really is Clovis failed Britannia. It's a miracle I found him and a miracle I left without them knowing I was here", she got out of the chair and stood next to Clovis,"I could end him right here and now. But that's too merciful don't you think? His reputation is ruined. He's now the outcast, the trash of the royal family. Give him time to suffer then we end him or use him."

"But that bring me to my next point. If I, the most wanted women in Japan, being here in this 'top secret hospital' is only one of my miracles. How many miracles can I do if I have an Army behind me to accomplish them? That why from this day forth. All of you are now the Knight of Justice, the Black Knights. A counter force to the White Knights of Britannia. The simple request tonight is for everyone to follow my orders. Because of tonight, if all of you bathe in the fire of true conflict and follow my command to the letter. You will become knights capable of stopping Britannia."

"The only thing all of you have to do today is to get in uniforms that are in the don't touch yet sections of the warehouse. An army needs matching uniform and as a side note, Ladies and Tamaki, I recommend not waiting for the miniskirt on the battlefield. We don't need casualty of fashion."

It earned a few chuckles, cat calls, and whispers. Then a loud outburst by a certain comic relief.

"Now back to the matter. There separate locker rooms to change and put your clothes away. I will contact you again in 30 minute top. But for now, I'm currently starting the first step of the plan. Expect a blackout."

* * *

 **Back to Luluko**

* * *

I decide to get the ball rolling.

I called the Geass SAS Operatives or my fake Black Knights.

"Who this?"

"Is this Neptune and Sun?",I spoke knowing the call is monitored.

"Sorry, wrong number."

"Sorry bye" I hung up. Now Operation Sunken Neptune and Rising Sun begin. I give it 8 minutes before I know the layout of every major military installation and manufacturing. Along with gaining material to supplement the boost in manpower, I'm getting.

Next person.

"Hey this is Lady Zero", I dialed the terrorists, who own me a favor. They are scattered throughout Tokyo and will launch a large number of smaller terrorist attack on important targets. I left them with details on how to attack and fade away before authorities organize. The sewers and old subway system is their best hope.

"Lady Zero? Everyone ready and accounted for. What the signal?"

"When Saint Darwin base goes dark and the shipyard on fire. That's when you attack. Remember to follow the instructions I left behind if you want to make it out alive."

"I'll tell the others", he hanged up.

Then one more call. The small army of Geass soldiers ready to gassed a whole military base of their fellow comrade. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Hello? This is ze, Major."

"Yes, I would like if you take a very long enthusiastic walk", I said.

"Will do."

* * *

 **Fort Darwin**  
 **Break Room**  
 **Base Security**

* * *

"Change that shit, Robin!",a Britannian soldier yelled.

"Bro, this is history in the making", Robin, a private first class commented,"You think she's the real deal?"

"No", another soldier spoke up as he lounged on a reclining chair,"She messin with the best damn military in the world. Who cares if she can take down a general in a one on one duel. If things get too heated, there such a thing as blitzkrieg ya know?"

"Alright, Shepard. Got a point there. I give it another week till she gets the shaft", Private Robin agree finally changing the channel to sports.

"I wouldn't mind showing Lady Zero my shaft", a soldier grinned as he walks in the room.

"Dude, she could be an Eleven", Shepard pointed out.

"And Eleven's got some of the finest looking girls than most of the Area's", he reasoned,"Look, it's time for a shift change. You and your jar heads are on Base Security."

Then the announcement was made.

"This is the Major, Neil Armatris. All non-essential and non-security troops and workers are to report to the cafeteria. And all civilians are to be evacuated from base till further notices. There an important announcement regarding recent events. I repeat…"

"Aww, luck of the draw. I have to get off my lazy ass, act as security, and escort civilian out", Shepard whined.

"Chill your tits", Robin insulted before his eyes temporarily turn an orange-red hue," We got a job to do."

"Damn straight, I'm the one who needs to attend some propaganda BS before being lead off my lease to kill some Elevens", the soldier grimaced,"Anyway, you know the drill."

He walks off to deposit the rifle in the armory as every soon to be guards look to each other with eyes glowing a red-orange hue.

"We will fulfill our duty", the 6 soldiers spoke at the same time, making the soon to switch soldier feel odd.

"Damn, um...The others have shown be here soon so suit and load up. And shoot anyone with the wrong ideas", he continued to the locker room which is on the other side of the break room. The man was unaware of the chain of events that is going to transpire.

5 minutes later, all Civilians are evacuated, the switching of the guards are complete, and all non-essential/non-guards including Honorary Britannian are in the mess hall. The Honorary Britannian are segregated towards the corner of the mess hall like always.

The Major was standing at the far end of the large room, large enough to give the announcements. Every personnel and worker gather were unaware of what really going on.

Outside of the mess hall. Geass special forces Soldiers disguised as Black Knight operatives are nonlethally knocking out nongeass workers and guards. Meanwhile, the guards and workers are either turning a blind eye as their allies are taken out in front of them or even helping in some cases.

An example being, a ungeassed officer spotted one of the 'Black Knights'. He was about to sound the alarm before his trustworthy subordinated knocked him out before he can even yell. The 'Black Knights' and the conspirators make quick work of the nongeass personal. Which wasn't much to begin with. Then onto the next part of the plan.

The Major was keeping the bulk of the base busy by talking about the new mandate, issues, and protocol in place. It wasn't a lie, he needs to do them regardless. The next phase involves the mess hall being flooded with sleeping gas. But first, there will be a 'brief firefight'.

The BKs shot and killed several of the guards before well place flashbang stun them long enough to be taken out non-lethally, same for most of the workers.

The mess hall was in an uproar as the armed Britannian soldiers reach for their weapon before the telltale sound of hissing gas and white fog rolled from the vents. Many try shooting and breaking the doors or windows. The doors were blocked beforehand but some windows were broken. The only problem being the fast acting gas took out the majority of the occupants with a few dozen who's slip out the windows are met with tranquilizer darts from the waiting 'Black Knights'. Barely a minute later, the 'Black Knights' threw out flyers and cards with the Black Knight logo.

The next phase of the plan is the speedy funneling of military hardware and weapons to the drop-off point. The fake Black Knights didn't have to do anything but open the gates and allow the others inside. But beforehand…

A few geass workers were left to maintain communications until it shut down. Their job is to report to superiors, the base is still functional and absolutely nothing is wrong. The raid wouldn't be known until after the places are strip off everything.

One of the 'Black Knights' pick up his radio and change to a specific channel,"Nest Taken. Eggs ready for removal"

Luluko who's now a km away from the Saitama barricade, she was heading to a 'loyalist noble mansion' to drop off Cornelia and use it as the base of operation. The former princess was planning to hold out there with Cornelia cockpit in the garage; guarded by the noble personal defense. A mansion that no Britannian soldiers would suspect the leader of the firestorm is commanding from. Luluko basically behind enemy line.

"Good, now escort the arriving terrorists to the weapons. Follow the script I wrote you and after all, this is done. Change back into your real uniform, burn the Black Knights outfit, and knock yourselves out with the gas. I want you to make it seem like you were beaten by the superiority of my Knights. Got it? Then you will no longer by my slaves."

"Yes Ma'am", he switches off communication.

The revolutionary then promptly called the terrorists,"It's time."

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

Once I got to the mansion after a few more minutes of moving through the old subways. I reach the end of the tunnel and head north till I say a lavish white wall mansion.A few men in black suits with AR-15 escorted my Sutherland to a massive underground garage where the guy luxury cars are moved to another location. I drop off the cockpit in order to let them deal with it and park the Sutherland for later use. I needed to keep the frame low in order for it to fit despite the spacious interior.

A dozen guards are posted so they can keep watch of both. I need to worry about Cornelia another time. If I want to open it, fearing the person inside is nothing but a bloody mes-No! She okay...I didn't kill Cornelia...She just...incapacitated.

I need a few doctors and nurses to make sure she's okay. The unexpected capture and critical injury really threw a wrench in my schedule. Now I need to find someone to look over her at the last minute. So I ask the owner of the mansion to get some high-end doctors to come over.

Everyone in the 7000 sq ft, 3 stories are under my command. I have a very good view of Tokyo from up here, especially the shipyard where at any moment. Data for all the positions and intel will be unloaded on one of the laptops in the private office on the 3rd floor. The other are manned by tech experts who helping me coordinate my commands to the terrorists below. The 6 of them have foldable chairs and tables as their workstation.

CC was by my side as I enter the spacious office with the geass tech experts saluting me before getting back to work at their stations. I took a seat at a red velvet, hardback chair with my laptop on a finely crafted redwood desk. Behind the chair is a board detailing the plan for tonight. Sheets of paper detailing total troops number and military statistic, a map of Tokyo with different colored pins dotted it, subway maps(both from pre-war and post-war) with highlighted escape, supplies, and entry route, and sticker notes here and there.

I'm basically starting the Black Rebellion or a miniature version of it from some noble offices instead of my Gawain. I have my phone(s), a laptop and geass tech experts on desktops to run the multistage operation. I have been a very busy girl the past two weeks.

Barely a moment after I sat down, an encrypted file pop on screen. When I clicked it, pop up of blueprints, security codes, communication frequency, exact manpower, and the arrive time and location of my precious Gawain are at my fingertips. I also receive programs that allow me to access almost every single government and military cameras from ATMs, traffic, surveillance, and personal devices. I'm going to have so much fun.

I'm not some fancy hacker, the tech guys I geass are. But from Lelouch memories, I know once I export the fatal flaws in Britannia security, they will patch it and make countermeasure to keep a 'script kiddie' like me from reusing.

Seconds after that, an explosion shook the room and I turn my head to the window to find the shipyard is on fire. It seems my geass SAS crippled Britannia navy capability; Operation Sunken Neptune a success. I already took down ¼ of their military at Gawain and the next largest concentration is at Saitama. The rest are scattered at checkpoints and outpost throughout the city. If only I could take care of the airfield further south, but my resource would be stretched too far. And also, as skilled as I am, I could only command a limited amount of manpower at once.

Then I need to factor in law enforcements since they are more than capable of interfering with my plan. I can handle them if I shut down communication and power for both the military and cops. While keeping civilian and Terrorists power on. It only takes a handful of police officers to redirect civilian from the main attack, especially my friends. Ashford should have a few policemen at the gate and on the school ground.

From the start of Saitama to right now, approximately 1 ½ hours. I took out the Viceroy and the royal guards, temporary shutdown their largest standing military base(about to be strip of military supplies), inspire Japan and brought the majority of the cells under my control, knock out their navy and local air force, and I will soon disrupt the enemy's communication and abysmal morale.

I can't believe everything going the way I want it! And I planned it! Maybe I'll curb stomp Britannia, the Eunuch, kill Charles, and get a happy ending, unlike Lelouch. Suzaku will be mine, Euphemia will live, Nunnally dream realize, Shirley lives, hopefully Rolo too (I find him adorable and loyal), stop Ragnarok, no SAZ, no Narita landslide, no FLEIJA, Rai saved, Mao took care of (easily), and everything happening the way I want it too. All because of memories from the future. I feel like crying in joy but I need to save my tears.

I was able to secure the security camera feeds from the military base. I spotted a convoy of 6 jeeps,2 Sutherland's, 4 Construction frames, and 14 armor trucks heading to the front gates. I zoom into one of the drivers and noticed he was Japanese and obviously nervous. Bingo.

The terrorists, who were going to raid the military base are understandably anxious. The only things they were told was to wear the fake uniforms and drive stolen equipment to the front gate. They show to meet with a quote,'Britannia defectors' who will guide them to the armory and other vital locations.

When they were inside, they got off their vehicle and stare down the Britannia Knights. It wasn't until I called the leader of the group from Akabane that there nothing to worry about and she should hurry before the troops start waking.

Everything was a fury of activities as crates after crates were loaded into the trucks with the help of the construction frame on base and bought over. I estimate enough supplies are able to support 5000 men or the entire JFL. But now I have more guns and KMF for the 300 or so terrorists; number expected to rise. I need to store it somewhere. Luckily, I know dirty pigs who are moving and lending me their second home as chess winnings. The tunnel where I keep the 2 stories luxury RV is too small and I didn't get my submarine or dry dock yet.

The military base wasn't near any large population center, but further outside the city with military housing and essentials around it.

Therefore, any shot fired and activities seen or heard from any onlookers would be dismissed as normal everyday routine. But with what going on in the city, the large influx of men and munition would seem necessary. Unbeknownst to them, it's not going to help Britannia.

The only reason why I plan the brief firefight is to throw off the suspicion that Geass was involved. The directorate was looking into my Geass the moment I killed Clovis. Hence the reason why I kept him alive. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kill him so badly. Even the Geass squadron in Saitama has 'incriminating evidences' that said they did it of their own free will.

I can kill his guards, I mean to have them kill themselves because Charles wouldn't take the time to converse with faceless nobodies in C-World. I can knock off a few people as long as it looks like my power wasn't involved. I was fortunate that CC didn't tell my mother the Geass I wield but misinform her. My mother and the Emperor think my Geass is very limited because it requires me to touch someone. That's very convincing because fortunately and unfortunately, CC make it sound like I'm a seductress who has the power to manipulate a man by putting my bare skin on someone else's. Thank Cecilia, I guess making people fall in love isn't the same premise.

It means I can't walk into a military base and say,'Lelouch vi..damnit...Luluko vi Britannia orders all of you to die'. The mass suicide would be investigated by detectives and the investigation would be shut down by the Geass Directorate who wouldn't want any local law enforcements to snoop around. But they'll be the one to look into it.

In Lelouch universe, Charles and the 2nd Prince use the knowledge of my Geass to their advantage. In conclusion, I need to misinform them and delay the knowledge of my Geass.

So much planning. I really need an extended break after today, maybe a weekend off life period. I can ask Sayoko to make some mopo tofu and a strawberry sunrise. I can possibly make Suzaku give me a message in the meantime, I think he will be okay with it if he isn't too mad. If not then Shirley. I don't trust Milly and CC perverse hands.

"Why are you blushing Princess?"

"S-Shut up witch!"

* * *

 **Back at Saitama**  
 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"We can't wait here any longer", a young acting commander, a recent graduate of the Boston Military Academy,"Put me online with the whole army."

"Yes, sir."

"All personal. We are going to move forward slowly and carefully while maintaining battle lines. First, we must block off all exits including the tunnels and then we will keep eyes out for IEDs and hostiles. I know our general and her guards are defeated. But the enemy is trapped and we still have our numbers. So if her highness was here right now. She will still say our mission is to stop Lady Zero right here right now before the Eleven cause any further damage. For the sake of Britannia and the sake of our safety of Emperor and Empire. We'll attack. Are we clear?", he announced.

"For Britannia!", Most of the Britannia soldiers screamed.

The wall of Knightmare, tanks, and soldiers make their way into the few remaining bridges and path into the Ghetto. They move rapidly but not fast enough to senselessly run into a trap or leave openings.

A few units stay behind just in case their reinforcements or a few slip out.

Jeremiah quickly dial his princess number hoping she picks up," Princess?"

"Yes, Knight of Orange."

"Oh! Thank goodness. You escape with CC?"

"Yes and safety at the FOB. I capture Cornelia and Operation Sunken Neptune and Rising Sun a success. When the radio starts going off like crazy. Immediately head to the Government Bureau. I believe Euphemia going to have a close call with the Yamato Alliance."

"Understood."

"I do believe the leader of the disgrace Pureblood would raise in status if he fought valiantly against the enemy of the Empire?"

The leader in question gives off a small laugh,"Anything for her highness."

"For the last time Jeremiah. I abandoned that honorification", Luluko hanged up.

The pureblood leader knew that when outpost and checkpoint fall under attack. It going to be the moment he will become the white Knight of Britannia. A knight who serves his Black Empress. She explains to him about her future and to say it was too much to take in was an understatement. At the moment, Suzaku and Schniezer are at the top of his kill list. He was forbidden to do the former and keep the latter alive to his disappointment. He even wishes to slit the throat of the traitorous Black Knights in their sleep for abandoning her majesty in a time of need. The knight of orange does not sit idly by when disloyal heathens are breathing.

But orders are orders.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**  
 **Mansion**

* * *

"I think enough time has passed", I contacted my Ace, "Kallen?"

"Ya, it's me", She spoke, sounding slightly winded.

"How you like the new uniform?"

"I love it. Oghi think it a bit hip", she explained,"And Tamaki thrill with the miniskirts."

"What is he wearing it?"

Kallen tries to suppress a laughter," N-no, some girl decide to wear it anyway."

"That great now gather everyone around. I only have 25 minutes to explain everything personally so take notes…"

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

30 Minutes later, The Warehouse is completely emptied and all the Ice Queen knights are formed into groups.

The total number of Knights are the warehouse stand at 300 once Kallen accidentally got the surrounding civilian population to join in. But in reality, Luluko was able to take control of all the cells with the work she has done since Shinjuku and after. The real number reach near 850. It a good start when you consider the now dead Blood of the Samurai has 2500 soldiers and the JFL double that.

The majority of them are separated into small strike teams of 5-25. With the smallest group attacking/hunting for isolated checkpoint and soldiers. There duty is to distract while the larger force proceeds with the last two operations.

The first operation is jailbreaking 'Enemies of the Empire'. From the Mansion, Luluko will lead a force of 12 Sutherlands and 40 troops against the most heavily fortify prison in Japan. There an estimate of 2000 potential recruits for the Order if freed.

Then the next operation is the largest because most of the forces are going to do something which will bring down the entire might of the Holy Britannia Empire in Japan. The surprise attack of the Government Bureau and 'attempted capture' of Euphemia li Britannia. The original plan was to cause as much damage before Cornelia push them back with her royal guards.

Luluko knows the Britannian will win the war of attribute no matter how well she leads the Black Knights. It's mostly going to be due to overwhelming numbers, training, and air superiority. Her knights may be just as well armed and their morale is higher than Nina grades, sadly, they're still untrained terrorists.

The Black Princess initially planned to send a message by demoralizing the enemies with massive attacks she orchestrates against all military and a few government targets. The people of Japan must know the mighty Empire can be beaten and the Britannian must learn the cost of its imperialism. Now with Cornelia out of the picture, the higher up, who happened to be part of Clovis administration will falter. Luluko loves Euphemia dearly, but she wouldn't be able to counter her.

Lulu felt sorry for traumatizing Euphie, but there a saying. If you control how someone thinks, you can control how they act.

The Ashford Ice Queen study Cornelia to the point of being able to predict her. Now that no longer needed, Luluko can have what she described as 'fun'; crushing weak-minded foes with ease.

Why is she pulling something so dangerous early on? The civilian casualties are going to be horrendous. She did think of it and know the consequence it entitles. So she makes sure to order all her Knights not to commit atrocities and have a few geass as sleeper agents to make sure of it. Purposeful collateral damage will be met with punishment. She even moves everyone she cares about far from the fighting with the help of local law enforcements. The last thing she needs is to expose Rivalz to gunfire or get Shirley killed.

* * *

 **Back at Saitama**

* * *

The search was tense but uneventful. The sign of battle was all around them, but no hostility was to be found. The acting commander was being real careful about how he proceed. He looks into the tactics employed by Lady Zero and the last thing he wants is to rush in and has the ground collapse under him. The line still holding as they reach the center and the squadrons blocking the sewer and subway exit reported no escape. Even if one of the squadrons, who were fighting their own brethren the entire time left one member to keep up the act.

Then the good and bad news hit him.

The major military shipyard was bombed and suddenly the whole area of Tokyo is aflame.

The good news is that all the hostiles are dead and they found two survivors. Guilford suffers 3rd-degree burns on 40% of his body and Dalton was mostly unscathed. He explained that he took out 2 with his crippled knightmare assault rifle, torn one in half, and at this point, his KMF can barely function but still use the top half of the one he torn in half and beat the last one to till it explode. The commander wants to discard it as an old man wild tale but the scene said otherwise.

Then more bad news piled on. Every single military installation in Tokyo is under attack, except for Fort Darwin. So there still hope for reinforcement as a massive amount of man and supplies are leaving to push the rebel back. Then the other military installation is shown be sending help once words get out. If only he knew. He didn't even have time to wonder who Lady Miracle pulled off her disappearing act.

"Everyone! We need to fall ba-", and like that all military communication was cut off. The entire Britannian military is now in the dark, no advance communication other than the older model or civilian system(phone/internet) wouldn't work.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

"Technology is amazing", The scene in front of me was wonderful as the traffic and G-1 camera captured soldier yelling into their Bluetooth, walkie-talkie, speakers, and etc,"Arrogance's breed sloppiness. If they upgrade their firewall, they wouldn't be shooting in the dark, unlike my Knights."

* * *

 **Normal PoV**  
 **Various Location in the City**

* * *

At a highway junction, a convoy of secret service agents, only armed with pistol and shotguns are falling like flies. The 17 agents used their SUV to form a line of defense. The highway was mostly clear of cars once the BK pulled up with military jeeps. The gunfight was fierce as a few civilians who was too slow to clear the road were shot down by the recently recruited knights.

"Hey! The boss lady said only the targets!",one of the Black Knight, a sleepy agent who was there to ensure the hit squad doesn't do anything immoral voiced.

"What the f**kin ever!",the man next to him screamed as he realigns his shot at an agent; instead of a mother fleeing with her son.

The agents were tasked with escorting a renowned member of Britannian higher society, Baron Johann von Ediberg , a multi-billion dollar entrepreneur, a single father, and refrain dealer.

It obvious a hit must be done. So a team of 12 Knights armed with military gear is sent to assassinate the bastard. A bastard who hiding away in the limo with his young daughter, who know nothing of her loving father 'secret life'.

"Hold these Elevens back!",an elderly agent yelled as he got a lucky shot on one of them. Which happen to be the geass terrorist. A terrorist that the main function is to ensure only the objection is complete and nothing else.

"C**t! They killed Yoshi! Where the hell is the Sutherland!"

"Right here!",A women yell as a dark figure move down the highway.

The secret service agents may be better trained and outnumber them by 5 men, but they are at a disadvantage on every other front. Several knights have the high ground and fire below, while the others are attacking from all angles. Despite the disadvantages, the Agents were able to take out two of them before like an angel of death, a Black Sutherland barrel down the highway. It was a Sutherland stolen a week prior and ironically, the person who capture it, painted the frame black.

The agents know nothing sort of a 50 cal. to vital joints or a rocket could take it down. But yet they fire even as it drew near till it reach the SUVs. The imposing frame stood before them and all hell broke loose.

Explosion rock the highway as rounds from the KMF instantly destroy the SUVs and agents. It has been 15 seconds when they're no longer any resistances. As shredded metal and bodies littered the roads.

"How does it feel being on the other end!",the female pilot spotted people fleeing in the distances and turn her weapon on them,"Die pigs die! Haha! I'm going to kill all of you with equality! Freedom to your tainted soul!"

This sort of behavior would stop if the person Luluko geass was still alive. He/she would report it if halting it failed. Since Luluko who's too busy coordinating everything else in the city to deal with them.

"Enough Toki! We got a dealer to kill!"

Inside the limo, a young teen girl was holding on to her father in fear. She was scared she was going to lost the only family she has left to those Elevens. Then they said something about her father being a refrain dealer

'There no way that possible! Father a caring man to the Britannian community! He helps underprivileged Britannian families!'

"Open the door!",the man with the visor yelled. They all approach the limo with gun trained,"If you don't leave we shot!"

"Hide and stay quiet", he commanded and she obliged. She scurries to the furthest corner of the backseat and her father left the limo, making sure to use his body to block the view inside and close the door behind him.

"Please let me live", the man in question was wearing all white and held his arms up defensively.

"Oh, forgiveness? Maybe they're a room for that", a knight mocked,"It going to be in hell! Make him dance!"

The girl wrapped her arms around her head and curled up as the tinted windows and durable frame of her ride kept the bullets away. It was nerve wracking as rounds after rounds make small cracks on the windows into larger spider web-like design.

Outside, the terrorists kept their word and the man body jerk and spasm in a morbid dance to 10 guns firing simultaneously at his body. Blood and body matter went everywhere before the magazines and clips ran dry. It seems like an eternity to the unfortunate occupant inside, even if it was seconded. What was left was unrecognizable.

"Look like we...took out the trash", a loud young Knight laughed. He was rewarded with a collective growl,"Screw you uncultured hitches."

"C'mon hurry! Let get out of here!",the Sutherland pilot yelled as she sped away.

"Just a second", the knight who give the order to fire. He opens the bullet and blood ridden door to see the shock tear stained cheeks of the innocent girl.

"Hey, I found someone! Do I shot her or leave!"

"Is she cute?",a knight with short black hair was using a crowbar to escape into the sewer with his comrade.

"She freakin hot", the leader of the squad yell back with the teen fearing for her life," Lady Zero wouldn't want collateral and we can't just leave a defenseless girl alone...but is she here?"

"Naw, drag her to the secret spot down under Goro"

"No!",she screams before she was hastily grabbed and dragged away.

Elsewhere, at the Camelot Engineering Corp.

"She not picking up...I knew it", Suzaku looks at his phone as he was sent to voicemail for the 40th or was it the 50th time.

"Suzaku! Suit up! We have valuable battle data to collect!",Lloyd practically push the prime minister son into the mobile transport,"Hurry up! Hip hip hooray!"

Despite not getting orders from the higher up, the flamboyant scientist decides to push on. In his defense, the military communication is down and the next best thing is either using cell phones or old army walkie talkies.

Sending an unauthorized 6th generation frame piloted by an Eleven is a big military violation. As long as the Engineering Corp actual turn the tide against the terrorists, it will be a win-win situation to escape harsh punishments.

Suzaku rush to put on his pilot outfit and practically leap into the cockpit.

'Luluko, is this what you really want. Is this the type of change?', Suzaku felt as if the whole city in an uproar. Even If its reality, only certain areas are affected. Residentials, businesses, and especially schools like Ashford are unaffected. The princess makes sure the chaos is controlled, but chaotic enough to keep the Lancelot and the military off balance as they rush to the wrong target(s). It really a simultaneous raid, assassination, terrorist attack within a 1-hour time frame.

Suzaku phone ring and the caller was none other than the earl of pudding.

"Okay Suzaku, We can only communicate by phone so your primary objective is to hunt terrorists", The Earl seem a bit too enthusiastic. He spoke as if there a 2 for 1 on pudding instead of the largest domestic uprising until the real battle to unify Japan,"Go collect me some data!"

"Right!"

"Lancelot ready for launch", one of the engineers reported.

"Good luck Suzaku", Cecile nodded.

"Lancelot Launch!",the Japanese teen yelled as he left the mobile transport and searching for Luluko. Hoping to end the bloodshed.

'I will stop this insanity! I will stop you!'

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the mansion.**

* * *

"The doctor and his assistants just arrive ma'am", a butler reported.

"Bring them to the garage but try not to show them the cockpit just yet", Luluko commanded hoping she wouldn't need to send Cornelia to the hospital if the injuries are too severe. It would have been smarter to leave Cornelia behind or far enough from the blast. Even if Lulu wouldn't admit it, she panics. It partly due to a part of her rationalizing the propaganda she gains from Cornelia capture or death.

She requested the most high-end house call medical team money can get at the last moment while the whole city was on fire.

"Great, now I have to walk down 3 stories to geass some people and back up. Hey slave guarding the doorway!",Luluko refer to a physically fit security guard at the entrance,"Carry me downstairs!"

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

"Do you always geass people to carry you?",CC asked,"And you complain I was lazy."

"This is different", As she hops onto the man back.

A moment later, a group of 6 people in either a doctor coat or scrubs reach the doorway to the underground garage where the Sutherland is parked.

"The patient's inside?",the doctor asked the nobleman.

Then a loud bang behind them got the medical team attention. Once all eyes were on a teenage girl riding piggyback on a slightly winded geasses guard.

"Who are-", the doctor was cut off as the bird-like symbol flash in her violet eye.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…",She realizes the wrong word chose too late and carries on with the command.

The White Knight didn't know where to begin. Head towards conflict is the best solution. But the conflict mostly ends before he or anyone else can get there. Once he arrives at a location, he finds innocent civilian, Japanese and Britannian alike, died. If he being honest, he wants to believe Luluko civilian casualty is unintentional. They were all caught in the crossfire. Hell, she told him her plan!

* * *

 **Flashback to the day before**  
 **Suzaku Pov**

* * *

I finally got her alone. There's no Nunnally, Sayoko, and Cici in sight. Neither the student council or anyone around her. I should have seen it coming the moment she sworn to destroy Britannia. Yet, I refuse to believe it. I thought she under command from the real Zero at first until she how me the outfit.

It was the afternoon and Luluko was sitting at her seat in the vacant classroom. She was casually reading Romeo and Juliet for class. I admit, she truly blossoms into a lovely young woman. I almost feel like I don't deserve her.

"You know Suzaku. When I was little I try to envision our nation relation as a tale between two star-crossed lovers, till I realize the comparison wouldn't make sense because Romeo fought for the Capulet and the Capulet are overwhelmingly powerful and arrogant", She put the book down,"I was waiting for you."

I sat in the chair next to her.

"It hard getting you alone."

"All you have to do is man up and ask per~suasively", she cooed.

I'm starting to get used to her antic. Since I know, according to Cici, if I try to make a sexual advance, she will backtrack. She acts as if Sayoko keeping watch from afar.

"What could convince you to give up?"

"Give up?",she looks at me like I grew an extra arm. She smirked and shook her head.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want you to return home in a body bag", I then ask her,"Do you ever ask yourself what you're going to do after all the bloodshed? If you make it out the other end."

Her smirk turns into a frown when it dawn on her,"I actually don't know what to do if I succeed."

"I thought you would have a plan for everything?"

"That just it. I planned for others but not myself", she recollects.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Where do I begin? I'm playing matchmaker with Sayoko and Milly. Then I lay out what a peaceful, kinder world would be like for Nunnally and everyone else."

"..."

"Suzaku", She paused,"Remember when I vow to destroy Britannia?"

"Do you still believe in that?",I already knew the answer. The fire in Luluko heart wouldn't be extinguished. She too stubborn to let go of her unwavering hatred.

"I give up on it."

"You what?!", I didn't expect that,"Clarify."

"I took the time to reflect on my desire and realize...details."

"What details?"

" It nothing for you to worry about yet. All you need to know is that I don't hold my mother in high regard as I use to and either of our methods would amount to nothing if my father or Shineizer visual for a peaceful world is brought to reality",She doesn't appear to be lying, Lulu has either been honest or withholding information the majority of my time at school. What are you playing at Luluko?

"Luluko, You really put both of us on a tight lease. If I report you in, not only will it reveal you but ruin my path to peace."

"We wouldn't get any benefit from turning on each other would we Suzaku?"*

I can't help but feel frightened by how smart she is.

"True, but my offer still stand. I vow to not punish myself for killing my father and bring peace from within."

"And I still want you to help me. But you can't clean society without throwing trash away", That one way to justify murder,"And can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?",I grew suspicious.

"A big favor", she smiled and a chill ran up my spine. If she asks me to aid her in any way with her rebellion, I'm going to say…

"No."

"I didn't even tell you yet."

"What?"

"I'm going to free thousands of unjustly incarcerated Japanese who express free speech. Will you head to the maximum security prison and stop me?",she pleaded.

"My answer the same, I know you're going to lay a trap for me like you did in Shinjuku. It was by chance that my boss ordered me back."

"I swear it not a trap", It hard for me to tell she's lying.

"I don't trust you."

"It's not", Now I can tell she lying. There no way she would ask me. She even said I was her greatest threat to her peace. Why ask an enemy to stop your own plan?!

"So be it. I know it a trap and I'm not falling for it."

"Smart move. I just want to know, your path of peace isn't wrong. It isn't right either. Same for my revolution."

I really want to correct her about it being terrorism, not a revolution.

"You sacrifice pride in oneself to climb the ladder and I'm too prideful to not let the world move the way I want it to."

"I'm starting to understand your motive. Maybe the real deciding factor is how Nunnally view it?"

"I think she tells both of us to knock it off. Especially if we tell her everything and not the abridged 'I work in engineering' or 'I have after school activities'."

"It a mysterious how different we are."

"Opposite attracts Sazu-kun."

"That physics. Relationships never work like that", I corrected her.

"Yin and Yang?"

"Good vs Evil?"

"That's not what yin and yang mean ", she pointed out," My humanity teacher state that the overarching theme of Yin and Yang are forces that oppose and complement one another. Both sides contain a bit of the other and neither is completely black or white. Neither side can operate without the other or else their chaos. And that the last thing society needs. That is why we attract each other."***

I want to think that sound ridiculous. But it true that we are vastly different in most of our interest. I want to explore the forest, she wants to read at the library. I want to go swimming, she wants to relax on the sand. I want to eat a healthy diet, Luluko has a sweet tooth. I want to work from the inside, she wants to cause harm from the outside. I sacrificed my pride and she kept hers.

Despite the different, we are both stubborn. Both of us care deeply for Nunnally and want nothing more but to have her open her eyes one day. We want society to change for the better. I want to understand why she chooses the mean to achieve it.

I'm starting to believe she is right that as a soldier I would kill to expand my goal. She may even be right about me being killed off by the higher up before I gain traction to my ideals.

But it the same for her. She could die being a leader of a terrorist organization and collateral damage is inevitable. How dare she said my ideology is wrong when she ignores her own fault. Always putting other at risk and still acting like it all just a game.

"I really want to find a way to convince you. I don't want you to die. Please quit and leave the mask behind."

"If you quit the military, that redemption of yours, and your dream first."

I took some time to think and notices,"If we both abandon our dream together. Then both of us wouldn't need to be in the line of fire. I don't want my girlfriend to die."

That was actually the first time I said the g-word. She occasionally throws around 'Suza-kun', hold hands, and a few kisses on campus. But I was passive about the abrupt relationship she more or less forces on me. I don't mind it, Luluko is a very beautiful young women any man would want. I did have feelings for her when we were little.

A spark lit up in Luluko violet eyes before she wears a visage of someone who went through great pain," I-I wish it was that simple…In a different world and different timeline perhaps. If I'm aware of the pain I went through. I could have taken that opportunity. The option to leave everything behind and live a normal life with you and Nunnally. I just don't want to turn my back on my Witch and my Red Ace. Not again."

I saw one of her clench the fabric of her uniform, right where her heart should be. She turns pale and acted as if something just pierces it. She was reliving painful memories from the past, but the way she speaks is as if it yet to happen.

"If it too much for you I think I'll-", I got out of my seat before I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. She was holding onto it very tightly.

"Suzaku, I want to tell you this but I fear you would betray me or even laugh at it", she quivered,"I couldn't believe it myself. I never consider a normal life before or after."

"Lulu. I consider you someone close to my heart. If something happens to you, how will the council feel and how will Nunnally cope with it? If we meet each other on the battlefield and their no choice but to kill each other, would we really do it? If it takes me departing from the military then I will do it. What do you say?"

"I want it to be that simply. But it selfish of me to not make the world kinder. A peaceful world where all are treated equally. That why even when we are in opposing side, we are still working together."

"That's not possible and you know it."

"Is it?",She straightens herself,"Back to Yin and Yang. To find the balance in progress and destruction, one side needs to work on the interior and the other from the exterior. There needs to be a reason for Britannia to change and when a rebellion actually makes headway. Talk of peace and change will be enacted in order to survive. If there no reason for Britannia to change, then it would be like sculpting the Statue of David with a toothpick."

"You're saying even if I said no. I'm still working with you by working against you?"

"Precisely."

"That insane."

" You're still welcome to join me and funnel military secrets."

"I can't take you up on that offer. Now what was that you were going to say that would make me betray you?",I asked.

She stiffens up and said,"When it the right time for me to tell you I'll explain everything. But I have work to do."

"Another terrorist attack?"

"No, CC want me to go to the mall. The Cheese-kun convention is in town and I need to make sure my debit card isn't drained. Those aren't scheduled until tomorrow", She acts as if she planning another event for the school instead of you know...domestic terrorism. It bugs me...A lot. I know it my duty as an Honorary Britannian to report her but I can't. I don't even fully believe she going to a cheese-kun convention.

"If its take giving you a reason to quit then I will find i t", I lean in and quickly give her a peck on the lips. She blushed and look away.

"A-hem", we both look to the source of the voice and holy cheese-kun. Cici was dress like a gothic loli ta,twin ponytails, and a tiny hat,"Will you two knock it off. There a golden cheese-kun trophy that needs snatching. Hurry and get dress princess."

She walks away,"I'll tell you when its time. I promise. I love you Suzaku."

"I love you too", I responded. I wasn't sure if I can bring myself to say it. It wasn't because I don't like her...I just hate what she's doing.

...Wait? Did she say again?

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"Where was I ?", the princess got back in her command hub and look at the status of her troop's movement. She has enough manpower and the resource to back it. Then another problem arises, the quality of the troops and logistic. No plan survives first contact with the enemy, but it doesn't mean the soldiers and commander would falter. Far from it actually.

If a commander can issue orders to adapt to the change on the battlefield in real time, he/she will gain the high ground.

Luluko was originally trumped with how to make sure every raid, assassination, and rescue go according to plan. That when she devise a scheme to hijack the security system in the city to track troop movement and use a system involving a combination of GPS and KMF IFF signal to make sure everyone doesn't head down the wrong path or walk into Britannian forces. It mostly works unless a few branch off to do less than decent things if her moderators don't report in. An oversight she going to pay for in the aftermath.

Luluko only has her laptop showing the entire area of Tokyo with square blue dots representing KMFs and smaller blue ones for the knights with a device containing a GPS tag. Then they're the footage from government and military camera across the entire city. Then she has a dozen disposable cell phones with labels corresponding to 2-3 smaller strike teams. Her personal work phone is used to stay in contact with Jeremiah, Diethard, Kallen group, and the Yamato alliances.

Operation 1 and 2 is a success. Now all that left is Operation Free bird and Operation Government Shutdown.

On her personal phone, the caller ID, Orange Knight appears.

"M'lady, The army are leaving Saitama and en route to the city. What the next plan?"

"Once report of camp Darwin is under attack by 'the bulk of the Black Knights'. I want you to head to the Government Bureau and proceed as planned."

"Yes, M'lady."

Luluko sends a message to the military base remaining operators to cut power off to the base, leaving a cryptic alert stating the bulk of enemy forces are converging there. It showed draw most of the army at Saitama to rush over to that location.

Then she needs to deal with the heavy but limited defense of both the Government Building and Prison.

* * *

 **Operation Free Bird**

* * *

Within the detention center, 2,500 convicts. The design of the prison is set up where the jail cells are aligned in a circular pattern around a center, which has the prison staffs keep an eye on the terrorists. Terrorists who are soon to be transfer, execute, or reeducated. The condition is brutal, with the guards having nearly unrestricted liberty to do what they want. It a common practice for guards to report an inmate dead due to 'gang war' behind bars. Another common practice is flooding the cells with sleeping gas and doping food to keep the prisoners under control. The gas wouldn't affect the guards because just enough are released to subdue the prisoners, all the cells can be air sealed, and if air does leak out. The vast interior and filtration system would dilute and remove the stray gas. It helps that most of the cells are windowless and other than the walls being solid concrete, the front is plexiglass.

"Keep everything lockdown! No one leaves or enter!", the jail warden yelled through the speaker.

"Britannia will burn!",a prisoner yells in anger.

"Lady Zero coming for us! And she's coming for you!",Another screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't make me flood your cell with gas you damn animals. She not moving unconscious stain like you!",the warden, a callous aged man exclaimed.

He made sure that all his workers are keeping an eye out for any would-be terrorists so he can immediately press the big lime green button in his office, the central structure. The guards and staffs were frightened as the voice of inmates rise into a symphony as his hands just hover over the button to shut them all up.

The hand never reach when a deafening blast and blinding flash cause him to reel back in pain before a sharp stinging sensation and warm liquid flow down his neck. The 6 staffs were killed before they knew what happen. Two figures step into the room with their kunai's. They were dress in kunoichi garb with a modern design like the bulletproof vest, arm and knee pads, grappling hooks, a suppressed handgun, and smoke bomb/flashbangs. Their hair are tied up behind a hood and their lower face is covered.

Sayoko Shinozaki looks into the room. She saw the cameras and the console in the command center. The maid nodded to her accomplice knowing what they must do next. The ninja maid will find the release all prisoner button and the fellow Shinozaki will head to communication and give orders. The timing must be right and it all relaid on Sayoko sister voice modifier to make sure the security focus on the main force.

Finally getting into position with 10 seconds to spare, they count down. Below the prison, rows of C4 are planted by Kallen group for the escape route. Outside, a heavily armed platoon of Black Knights with a dozen Sutherland's waited in a construction site. Setting up the Satten Waffen to take out the front gate and watchtowers.

Luluko held her breath knowing that even if Suzaku arrive, her plan was already set in motion. If he actually believes her this time. She estimated that as long as he doesn't arrive immediately, lost 40 or so men couple with the potential thousands of new recruit are still good odds. He should be heading to Camp Darwin with the rest of the army and possible reinforcement from outside the city.

In Lelouch timeline, Cornelia only brought 5 of her Royal Guard into the ghetto, not all 9. It most likely due to Lulu intervention throughout Japan and recording of her above average skills in a KMF. It makes the 2nd Princess think, Zero may actually be a challenge. A terrorist who vaguely copy, not perfectly, the piloting style of the late Marianne is someone that interest her.

Leaning back in her chair she was told the half of the Saitama Brigade are heading to the military base and the rest are reinforcing the Government Bureau or keeping order in the cities. The command on Britannia side is most likely using other means of communication to move their troops. Possibility old radios or more civilian approach with cell phones. The latter is unlikely. But she is certain Suzaku is out there causing havoc to her forces. She has been checking up on her smaller hit squad and learned 5 of the failures are due to Suzaku intervention. But it really him wandering around until he finds something and when the eccentric pudding earl orders him to go somewhere.

That means the jail operation can commence.

"Alpha platoon. Make them bleed", she orders and with a confirmation. The explosion filled the skies of the setting sun. Watchtowers exploded and front gate knocked open.

"Kallen, in 15 seconds. Stay clean of the C4, guide the VIPs, and wait for further instructions", Luluko called from her personal work phone.

"Yes, Zero", She responded back,"Move back. We'll blow the floor!"

"I want to fight!",Tamaki complaints can be heard from Luluko phone.

She closes the phone knowing that part of the plan is done and closed.

All she need is to take direct command of the Alpha Platoon as they wreak havoc on the KMFs and guards stations there. Switching to an operating camera on the prison courtyard, she noted her forces are outnumbered.

On her side, she has 12 Sutherland's; 5 standards(rifle), 2 snipers, and 5 heavier(Satten Waffen and heavy armaments). Combine with 40 lightly-trained, well armed, and highly motivated infantry.

Against, 15 standard Sutherland's, 12 Knightmare police units, and approximately hundreds of armed prison guards. The police knightmares ain't met for one on one battle but they can still damage her forces. Then the enemy Sutherland's pose another problem. So, therefore, she needs to ambush the guards with the Shinjuku terrorists after enough.

In the control room, the fellow Shinozaki grabs her throat, right where the voice modifier is located.

"Sayo-chan, Sayo-chan, Sayo-chan", Her voice got increasingly deeper.

"Kasumi!",the Konnichi yell at her older sister,"Cameras!"****

"Shhh! I put all of them on a loop", She took a deep breath and spoke in the same voice the now died warden,"All personnel! Terrorists are at the main gate! Lockdown level 5! All inmates are sedated and secured! Report to the armory and push those monkey's back!"

"Nice job", Sayoko push the release all button and every cell open simultaneously to the stunned look of the prisoners.

Kasumi, Sayoko older sister, then switch to her normal voice and set the speakers to only the cells,"Listen here boys. The ground-"

The floor of the prison imploded. The 4 ft thick concrete seemingly crumbled to reveal a small but sizable squad of 8 black Sutherland's, 1 red custom Sutherland, and 24 Black Knights of the Shinjuku branch.

The red Sutherland pilot spoke through the onboard speakers."Everyone! Freedom awaits! If you want to thank anyone! Thank the mastermind behind it, Lady Zero! Tell everyone who's responsible!"

"Don't you just stand there! Move!",Tamaki in his Sutherland yelled,"Follow the white arrows to safety!"

The thousands of terrorists started to run down. A few were getting trampled in the rush to leave the confined.

"Calm and orderly fashion everyone!",Kasumi spoke before knowing their work here is done.

"Now for the high valued VIPs?",Sayoko searches the room and grabs an assault rifle and a few magazines. Alongside Kasumi with a riot shotgun and a dozen shells, in case they need to be loud or run out of their standard equipment.

"This is the most fun I have since the Christmas Massacre!",the older sister chuckled.

"Christmas Massacre?"

"I haven't seen so much red. But it Christmas and red on white is always beautiful", she reminisces,"Don't worry all Japanese patriots made it out alive."

"Please go back into retirement", they opted for the direct route via hallways.

"For you, I will", She checked the corner and give the all clear,"I do have a son back at at our hometown to raise into a perfect Shinozaki Shinobi."

"Let hope we make it back home on time."

"Like old time, imouto(younger sister)."

Then 4 guards rounded the corner only to be instantly cut off with well-placed kunai throws.

"That red kunai mines. 3 to 1. Adding to today score. Kasumi-sensei: 6, Sayo-chan:3."

Sayoko can't help but roll her eyes,'And she's the older sister!'

Granted, the ex-assassin tend to love her 'career'.

Meanwhile, at the front gate.

"What the Sit-Rep?"(Situation Report)

"WE ARE PINNED!"

"Just as planned", She smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"Just stay where you are for now. Help is about to fire on the Brits backs."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

 **Sayoko PoV**

* * *

"We need to reinforce the front gates!",A heavily armored man towing an M-60 with 5 others carrying assault rifles. It expected that a military prison would have military weapons. It was met for this exact event. I can hear them run pass me, I hid in a narrow slit between two vending machines. I was ready to slit their throat if they catch me.

"How about the prisoners?"

"Warden said he has it under control. Let move already", I breath a sigh of relief. My sister and I split up when we can across a fork in the hallway and two of our targets were on each end. I'm confident she's fine. Kasumi is a far better kunoichi then I am.

I slide out and hurry down the hallway to the captured JFL.

"Oh god! Oh god!", I heard the sound of men? Very feminine sounding men screaming in fear and angry from the hallway Katsumi heading down. Its parallel from the one I'm in as I hear the clashing of her sword cutting flesh and bones. Frantic gunfire to attempt to put her down.

I want to turn to help her, at least check if she's okay.

"Eat it pig!"

"No no! Don't put it-aaarrrrgggghhh!"

"Monster! Call rein-blurkk."

She's fine.

I run further down as blood curling scream and gunfire kept happening behind me. Really Katsumi? Ninja is supposed to be stealthy. I'm certain the entire prison knows we'll here...at least her.

I finally reach the cell. It was surprisingly a politician. He was a high ranking Honorary Britannian who was arrested for climbing too high up the ladder, trying to make the system better for the Japanese. Sound familiar? I guess those were less than agreeable terms. It's apparent that his personal cell isn't linked to the same system. Which mean I need to manually open it. He was surprised to see me and surprise when with a few type on the console next to his cell, I set him free.

"Zero send her regard, the way out is down the hall and into the main cells."

"Thank you", he hurried out.

"4 more to go", I spoke to myself.

* * *

 **Katsumi PoV**

* * *

From where I was, I can see my fellow Japanese freedom fighter giving those Brit's hell.

I was just minding my business as I shove my katana into someone's eye socket, vicious stabbing another in the intestine, and break a grounded fifth windpipe with my feet.

I took a quick look out a window to see my fellow Japanese pinned by our enemies. I want to help but according to my imouto, her master got a trick up her sleeves. She better hurry.

I saw more pigs heading my way and thought whether or not to use guns for once.

I kept them at bay with my shurikens and kunai's. The bastards that didn't take my homemade kitchen knives seriously are heading to the afterlife or in the process of it.

It takes brains and hands to fire a gun and pin someone. But it takes a true warrior to pin hostiles armed with modern weapons and armor with repurposing farm tools. They kept hidden behind a doorway we're sticking their head out Is rewarded with a laceration to the face or temple.

I couldn't keep it up forever so I rush forward, jump into the doorway where they hid, and taking them to surprise. I started beating them.

There were five of them and insuch close proximity, firing at me may hit one of them; like it would do any good.I kick the legs from right under one, party the barrel of a few shotgun away, gut check the guy at the doorway, feint a knife, cut an artery, snap someone's knee than their neck, and etcs.

I feel so weak in the knees right now with all this bloodshed. Feel so amazing...Where was I?

Oh right. There all died. I swear there were 6, not 20. I probably got too absorbed in the fun to notices.

"REPORT IN! REPORT! WHAT THE SITREP!",A dead man shoulder walkie-talkie wants off. I walk over and picked it up.

"Nihon e yōkoso(Welcome to Japan )", I spoke like I'm welcoming family before switching tone,"Now get the hell out of my country."

"You damn dirty Eleven! We're going to kill you!"

"You know where I am. Send everyone you want, send a knightmare, and send your sorry soul home or in a box when I'm done with all of you", I asked with cheer,"Show a lady a good time.

I drop the walkie talkie knowing what may happen next. I run down the hallway and took cover as some of the Knightmare and guards who were pinning my fellow Japanese turn their attention to me; at least the area I was in.

None of the bullets got close as KMF rounds and small arms kept hitting wall, windows, and the dead bodies of my victims. I just can't help but be worried for what Sayoko was thinking, not knowing my purpose was not to rescue the VIP. She's handling it, while I do what I do best.

Kill, steal and thrive.

* * *

 **Kallen PoV**

* * *

"We are starting in 3", Luluko countdown.

I got my Sutherland into a crouching position, ready to take out the Britannia on the other side.

"2."

"Finally!",Tamaki cheered.

"1."

The C4 exploded and we all rushed out, shooting and running over anything that doesn't look Japanese.

"Nippon Banzai!", We shouted and I spotted the white color of Knightmare polices acting as a shield for the Sutherlands. They were all facing away from us and didn't have a chance to respond when they were fired on from the back. Once they realize what going on, Alpha platoon got out of cover and rush at the remaining frames just as most of them turn to fire on us. The battle was over in less than a minute as the main concentration of Knightmares is wiped out. All is left now is to search the compound for stranglers and disappear.

The majority of the prisoners are evacuated with Sayoko handling rescue. I sure she can handle herself, she frightening and I would never want to cross her.

"Everyone! Fall back!",Luluko yelled,"Incoming White Knight! White Knight flee!"

* * *

 **Earlier**  
 **Mansion**  
 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

"Luluko, I know you're there and it obvious you're behind this", I finally took the time to listen to one of his voice mail,"You're putting everyone at risk. Nunnally frightened, everyone is scared. Please Luluko, Remember the conversation yesterday. I beg you to come home and stop this. If not then one of us will do the unspeakable and we will regret it for all our life. Just pick up the phone, We need to talk."

I felt as if I turn into ice, knowing the future and what it entitle.

"What the…",I look at my laptop to check around the city for Suzaku location and he was heading to one destination. Almost a straight line down nearly vacant streets ever since the law enforcement enacted martial law. Well, I geass a few to enact it to prevent unnecessary damage to civilian lives and infrastructure.

"He actually going for it?"

"You did tell him to go over their", CC pointed out.

"Reverse psychology!",I immediately picked up my personal phone to call Kallen,"Everyone fall back! Incoming White Knight! White Knight flee!"

"What we outnumber-", the leader of Alpha platoon argued.

"Hell no dumbass!",Kallen spread away into the newly created hole with the rest of the Shinjuku cell,"We'll not fighting that!"

"Cowards! It one unit."

By the time he utter those words, The Shinjuku terrorist cell were long gone.

"He obviously coming toward the front! Set up ambush point!",he commanded.

"Last chance leave", Luluko order seriously.

"We got this", he cut communication.

With Luluko

"BAKA!",she yelled,"But who cares. The mission complete and soldiers who can't follow orders need to be purged."

" Next order of business?"

"Launch Crown Fall."

* * *

 **JFL hideout in Tokyo**

* * *

In an underground basement, 7 men in civilian outfit converse on what going on outside. The place they're in is a small meeting room with cracked concrete walls, a table, and 8 chairs; 4 on each side. On the table were folders, binders, some food items, and a few cigarettes. Outside the room is a compound in the heart of the Funabashi Ghetto. A place large enough to store ample amount of military supplies and 3 dozen men and women ready to support Japan freedom.

Their mission was to recruit fellow Japanese to the JFL or link them to other groups and funnel arms to the resistances. They were the suppliers, recruiters, and even the instructors for Japanese seeking military training and Knightmare training. Hence the reason why many terrorists know how to pilot a KMF. They head to one of the many secret locations for training and arms. As well as acting as a communication outpost to connect all the terrorist/freedom fighting organization in Japan.

But lately, business in the arms department has been slow due to Lady Zero supplying stolen arms from their enemies. The reaction overall reaction of the JLF and Kyoto is welcoming and very impress by her quick rise to power. It was even planned to recruit her to the JLF if she prove herself even further. Her piloting skill isn't something to scoff at, and especially not her charisma, leadership, and intelligent. She seems like the perfect recruit. She took out not one but two royal family member! And bested the Goddess of War in both strategy and combat ability!

She does have admiration from many around Japan and she knows it. That is why, through an underground network, she release address to covertly send mail(love letters)...which happened to be the doorsteps of Kaname Oghi; to his irritation.

Rumour has it, The House of Kyoto have a pre-production Gekka and the Guren for her if she can achieve more of the impossible.

"Listen here troops", A burly Japanese man was having a meeting with his top officer,"We need to make our move while the city is in chaos."

"Have we received word from command?"

"No, we are on our own here. But I deduct that after today, the 'Black Knights' will cause Britannia to drop the hammer. Thus our Lake Kawaguchi operation going to meet some difficulty once security is ramp up."

"What are you suggesting sir?"

"These guns are collecting dust and I'm done playing accountant", he took out a folder from a briefcase next to his chair,"I know a school was the spoiled kids of Britannia nobles are attending."

He tosses it onto the table and it read in red ink, Ashford Academy.

* * *

 **A/N:Let me say, I'm one of those author that like writing his own stuff instead of following canon. It really why I'm comfortable writing Demon Child because I'm writing my own plot line.**

 **I should continue with Code Reaction in the near future because I'm getting writer's block on the type of fic that simple to write. Maybe writing reaction aka, reworded plagiarism,(oxymoronic isn't it) is my kryptonite. No offense to any death battle authors.**

 *** That actually a idea I got from Death Note if Spoilers kill Spoilers#2, he'll screw himself in the process.**

 ****I may have drop the ball on that part. I was going to go with canon and have CC rescue Lulu. Then I decide another route. The mannequin and extra costume was kepted in Luluko KMF. It not that hard to dress, assemble a mannequin.**

 *****I paraphrase what I learn in humanity class 101.**

 ******Cameo appearances from Kasumi Shinozaki from my Demon Child fic. She a very mature, sociopathic women who love her family,especially Sayoko and her son, and killing Britannian. That the basic overview for her. Long story short, you can either hate her or hate her less. She really mess up since in reality, soldiers(depends) would feel exhilarated about killing someone and guilt after the matter. And that IF they fire on a enemy and have some level of certainty of the kill. Kasumi on the other hand. I can't say so since I never gone to war(my dad did), so don't correct me...here the link.**

 **How-does-it-feel-to-kill-someone-for-the-first-time-during-war**

 **This fic is inspired by CrysisWar1234 so I may reference some things like the prison break. Like the name Alpha Platoon instead of Alpha Squadron.**

 **Final uthor's note: After hearing about the season 3 announcement, I decided that once it release in who knows when. I will write my own R3 fic with Luluko on my ending for her if she was female in canon.**

 **Hopefully it's good. Now my Demon Child fic is ruined...or is it?**

 **God if I see a white Zero.**

 **Kanon doing something evil.**

 **That code-bearing skull from the OVA.**

 **Schneizer removing his geass.**

 **Maybe a few of my technology and Knight Frames from Demon Child.**

 **Nina dies.**

 **Oghi and Viletta naming their son Naoto(It's Ichiro; reference the CG creator in my DC fanfic) and/or daughter Chigusa.**

 **MOTHERF**KIN SPACE BATTLE.**

 **I'm calling it. I always knew he was alive. I outline why in Demon Child and I guess it going to be more or less similar to how Sunrise explains it.**

 **Now LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU TO BE HYPED!**


	12. Interlude 1

**Code Geass Alternate Rebellion**

 **Interlude 1**

* * *

 **A/N: I look at the last I update this and thought, I must have one of the worse update schedule and a load of broken promises. I was honestly not in a fanfic writing mood even with the free time I have. To put it bluntly, I have no reason for why I didn't post.**

 **Code Geass Demon Child is on Hiatus and going through a massive rewrite.**

 **Code Reaction is 40% done, which is funny because Elfcollaborator-sama no longer updating.*Cry in the corner***

 **I may as well post-Code Geass: Time Zero and fill in the blank of what happened in Demon Child in the story.**

 **And finally, Nothing and Forever is technically 50% done if I set aside what Suzaku doing in Chinese territory for the next chapter.**

 **Finally, either I got better at writing, better at making good concepts, write a good summary, or choose the right fandom/cross because Alternate Rebellion is no longer the most fav and followed story. The honor goes to Gate: Thus Britannia Liberated There! Which is 10% done?**

 **This chapter is unfinished because I need to figure out how Lulu going to pull this off. The last time I half-ass something, Demon Child was poorly executed and I deleted two of my first fanfic.**

 **I also plan to write a fanfic center around Rai to basically tie in my fanfic verse I made for myself. Just to have everything come full circle.**

* * *

 **Ashford Academy  
**

* * *

"4 cops at the gate and 6 in the courtyard", a JLF soldier used his binocular to scout the area from the safety of a 3 story apartment,"It's time sir."

The sun was setting and it was about time for the surprise attack. The JLF have the schematic for Ashford with access via it sewer systems. The plan, kill off all the law enforcements as quickly as possible and control the school within a set time limit of 3 minutes.

It calls for a two-part tactic involving synchronizing shots and blitzkrieg to capture the school.

The total JLF troops stand at 26 with aid from last minute recruit of local freedom fighters at 14. All of which fresh off of Lady Zero raids and in their black knight uniform.

Throughout the comms, a simple set of orders were issued,"Strike hard, strike fast, and shoot anything that resists."

* * *

 **Rai PoV**

* * *

"Hey, everyone! He's awake!",a blonde girl yells as I open my eyes to a small room. Out of all the people entering the room, one of them caught my attention. It was a young girl with her eyes closed and in a wheelchair. I was curious about why she kept her eyes shut. Maybe it's rude to ask.

I remember escaping from somewhere. A lab perhaps?

Everything seems like a blur to me. One moment their man in white lab coats and the next…

I brought a hand up to his temple,"Why the hell can I remember?"

"Your clothes are unrecognizable. I haven't seen it from any school I know", the blonde girl pointed out,"So what happens to you. It looks like you were wandering the streets for days."

Then another girl, she was shorter with orange hair and has something between deep amber or green eyes observe me,"Do you remember who you are?"

I search and search my memory but I came up with nothing but a name.

"I don't know", I said shyly,"I think I can only remember my name."

"What is it?",the boy with blue hair asked.

"Rai. My name is Rai."

"What an interesting name", the blonde girl clasps her hands together with a cheery smile,"Now that you introduce yourself. I would like to introduce you to everyone here! For started I'm Milly Ashford."

"Rivalz Cardemonde."

"Shirley Fenette, it's nice to meet you!", her smile is just as cheery as Milly's.

"Nina Einstein", another girl introduced.

"And I'm Nunnally Lamperouge", she spoke sweetly.

"And everyone here but the nurses are members of the student council", Milly continue,"Unfortunately we're missing 3 members."

"Student council...I'm at a school?",I asked,"So who's the other three?"

"Okay, there this Japanese boy with emerald green eyes and brown hair", Milly listed out,"Wait, I got pictures of two of our members."

She pulls out her phone and shows it to me.

The first picture was the aforementioned Suzaku sitting on a park bench with a lovely girl with deep purple eyes and long raven hair to the right of him who was leaning in for a kiss. The picture was taken late in the afternoon if the lack of sunlight show anything. It was obvious those two are together and on a date but I can tell someone, most likely Milly, has taken the picture without their knowledge.

"That pretty lady next to Suzaku is our VP and his girlfriend, Luluko Lamperouge."

She presses a button and the next image shows them kissing. Huh?

"Isn't there someone in the brushes next to them?",I pointed out a glare from the lens of a glasses.

I could have sworn I say Nina, the girl with glasses stiffen up.

Milly pulls her phone back and said,"I notice it too after I made a poster and figure it was either another student who was stalking the couple with us or a dangerous stalker that we should really need to warn those two about. Their relationship is frown upon."

Is Nina the-no-that's too ridiculous?

"Why?"

"Don't you know Japanese and Britannian can't mingle. It a taboo", Shirley stated,"But Ashford is a very accepting school."

"I-I'm not sure what you mean by that. Why would people look down on it?",I answered.

"Well, it's sad for our star-crossed lover outside of Ashford. We'll fill you in later but here are my favorites", She put the phone back up to my face and I say a green hair girl sitting on the lap of a flustered Suzaku with a visibly enraged Luluko yelling at her to get off.

"That lovely pizza girl is Luluko cousin, Cici Lamperouge."

"Cici?",Why does it feel like I seen and heard about her before?

"Name after a chain of pizza restaurant but favorite pizzas are from Pizza Hut. Now, exhibit B is…"

The next picture shows Luluko pointing at something in anger. I can take a guess and say…

"This is when she found out."

The next is Luluko running toward someone. The look of absolute annoyance and anger fill her violet eyes with a red tint on her cheeks.

"This is Rivalz, Shirley, and me running from her. It wasn't difficult even when Shirley sprained her ankle. It was almost a leisurely jog."

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Luluko cursed like a sailor when she senses someone talking about her lack of athletic ability.**

* * *

"It still hurts", she huffed,"I didn't even want to go! Now I'll miss out on swim practice for this week!"

The next is a 'group photo' of Milly laughing, RIvalz smirking, and Shirley in pain and carried shoulder to shoulder. Luluko was nothing more than a shadowy figure in the background, possibly cursing the trio. They obvious ran out the park with the entrance visible in the background.

"If I have to take a guess of why Cici, Lulu, and 'Suza-kun' are gone all the time. I'm sure they're off doing the deed", the blonde teases.

"Milly! Why do you think there having you know?",Shirley was flustered,"Sex?"

"Maybe not with Cici knowing how defensive Lulu is of her Suzu. Then again, Cici is very stubborn", Milly chuckle,"But those two seem to always have sexual frustration and the fact Lulu always have 'leisurely activities' beyond school and Suzu 'putting in work'...I think Cici the alibi girl when they go out to-"

"Will you stop talking about sex?!"

The room fell silent and everyone looks to the source, Nina. Who ran out the room within seconds. Everyone literally blinked and I swear to whatever collective deity, She was gone within that single blink.

"Huh? She was already out the building faster than Suzaku running from the entire track, rugby, and Equestrian club after the cat chase", Rivalz was astonished,"Did she beat Suzaku track record?"

The cat chase, if I knew it beforehand, I may have reconsider coming here. I later learn it has an alternate name call the 'Pussy Chase' by the Ashford Heiress because 99% of the male and 2% of female are after the kiss of either Luluko, Milly, or Shirley. Rivalz and Nina didn't have any taker.

Nunnally, on the other hand, is rumored to be cursed if any boy comes within 10 feet of Luluko little sister. An overwhelming feeling of dread would overtake them. The frightening thing is that when Luluko not around.

"That...was unlike her", the blonde bombshell blinked.

"Do you think she…",Nunnally uttered and then stop herself.

"That's too ridiculous", Shirley confirmed and everyone pretends Nina outburst didn't happen.

There probably right. Nothing to worry about. For some odd reason I have the strange sensation that this isn't going to end well in the near future: Most likely my imagination.

We continue our small talk for a few more moment and somewhere along the way the conversation divulge into my sleeping arrangement.

"Where is Rai going to sleep?",the orangette asked,"He isn't going to spend the night in the nurse office is he?"

"I know! The clubhouse", the daughter of the principal, from what I learn during our small talk explained,"The only problem is how Luluko going to feel about the sudden sleep arrangement."

"You're not putting Rai in the same room as my sister!",Nunnally was shocked,"How do you think Suzaku going to feel?"

"Are we going to ignore CiCi?",Rivalz added when Milly arms suddenly wrapped around his neck," She is also boarding there."

"There still another room", Milly confirmed,"CiCi, our other amnesiac is sharing with Lulu."

"She has amnesia",Shirley answers.

"CiCi has amnesia from an accident. Hopefully, it isn't related to yours," Nunnally said and then she perks up as if she heard something no one else can,"Did you hear that?"

It was long until the sound of automatic gunfire and screams fill the afternoon.

* * *

Suzaku finishes off the last rogue Sutherland. His MVS blade bit into the shoulder and turn it way down to the right hip. The cockpit launch over the walls of the prison and out of reach.

"All target neutralize", The White Knight scan the area for more resistances, all of which retreated or killed by the few surviving guards seeking vengeance. Bodies laid in various state and their still fighting inside the prison. Unfortunately, he couldn't support them nor raise his voice in disgust as he saw a Japanese boy younger than him was immediately gun down as he surrendered.

"Thank you for dealing with these Eleven firth's!",A guard thank the pilot, unaware of the nationality of the person inside. If he were to know, their the reception would have been far less welcoming of the white knight.

"What your name kind sir?",Another guard asked and Suzaku wanted to make up some Britannian name like Alex Spencer in the most English voice possible. He was spared from hostile gaze with one of the worst news he heard since the 'Black Knights' started the riot.

Ashford Academy is held, hostage.

* * *

"W-wait", the revolutionary cover her left eye,"this feeling...Nunnally!"

"What wrong Lulu?"

The princess' look at her laptop and switch to any traffic feed near the school and what she captured shocked her.

The front entrance has the body of cops she tasked with guarding the school.

"Shit! Shit!",She cursed and immediately check were all her pieces are,"Not now!"

She still needed to attack the Government Bureau. She wants Britannia to more oppressive so the flame of revolution shall grow, so more arms and soldiers will come and fall under her geass. Euphemia was met to be captured only long enough for Luluko to use her as a hostage to get her message across while Jeremiah come in to save the day as a white knight of justice and Zero perceived antithesis. Crown fall was the grand reveal on top of a burning government bureau. It was the aftermath to make her a real threat and a messiah in many eyes.

She looks at her laptop and notices dozens of JLF member with several knightmares. Then upon a close examination, she saw a handful within their rank wearing Black Knights uniform.

"How the hell didn't I foresee this?!", She screamed and knew the answer. Her action to alter the timeline cause an event she'll never see coming. She wanted Britannia to strengthen its security so the incident at Lake Kawaguchi never happens and Nina obsession would mostly shift to her were the obsess girl can be manipulated to work for the Black Knights. Of course, that breaking the deal Suzaku and Luluko made but he doesn't have to know.

She didn't want anyone to be put in danger at the lake even if she knows full well how to prevent it. Crown fall and Government Shutdown needed her full attention to succeed. Now she faces a dilemma, continues on with her goal as Zero or redirects her attention to Ashford and hope, maybe she'll have enough time to move forward with the other missions.

She asks herself,'how can I get around this?'

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished after all these years!**

 **This chapter really to introduce Rai and show what Luluko is planning because I feel like people would ask wouldn't it be hard for Luluko to start a rebellion with increase military presences?**

 **She got it plan out on how to handle it.**

 **R &R and sorry for doing to much of the other R&R on my end.**


End file.
